Daughter of the Crimson King
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: When Twilight was born, her parents weren't who she thought they were. After an incident involving a malevolent entity, that wanted her for dark plots, they agreed to disguise her and send her away... Twenty years later, during an attempted spell, the entity has another chance. Now, the princess finds herself fighting along side the web-slinging hero, Spider-Man and... An Astartes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Oh how I loved everyone's reaction when I started posting these FanFictions… Hehe…. Ironically, I have been working on this one for quite some time, and wondered how I was going to tag it…. Anywho, multi-crossover with MLP, Spider-Man, and Warhammer 40k! I own nothing, all three belong to their respective franchise!**_

 **Chapter One**

The halls of Canterlot Castle suddenly started to echo with the sounds of a foal's cries. The Royal Guard, who dutifully stood at their posts, broke their discipline and smiled, looking in the direction of the cries. "She's here! I can't believe it, Princess Celestia's heir has been born." One guard said, barely able to withhold his excitement.

"Agreed! I bet she has her beauty." Another guard said, looking at his counterpart. "She might even have the King's power in the magical arts."

"If she does, Heavy Hoof, we'll be in trouble." The guard said, sharing a laugh with his friend.

"Sometimes, such things are alright with me, Star Shine." Heavy Hoof said, chuckling a bit, before a shadow flew past them. "What was that!?"

"I don't know!" Star Shine replied, looking in the direction that the shadow went. "But it is heading straight for the Princess, quickly!" The two Royal Guards rushed after it, not wanting harm to befall their beloved Princess, or her foal.

 **-Castle Medical Wing-**

"Congratulations, Princess! It's a beautiful filly!" The nurse pony said, before handing the bundled up foal over to Celestia.

Princess Celestia smiled at the lavender alicorn foal, unable to hold back her joy. "She's so beautiful." She managed to say, in her weakened state.

"What will her name be, Princess?" The nurse asked, using her magic to summon a royal parchment. "We must add her name to the Royal Records."

"I really wish Crimson King was here to help me decide, I never was good at making such decision." Celestia admitted, with a giggle, as she looked out the window and saw the twilight sky of midnight… The stars were sparkling more than usual, tonight. "I think I may have one, though." She said, noticing how these two things were appearing together, at the same time, as the mare prepared to write down the name. "Twilight Sparkle…" Celestia leaned over, and lovingly nuzzled her foal.

"A fine name for her- OH MY GOSH!" The nurse screamed, just as the shadow blew the door down, and quickly slammed her against the wall.

Celestia, too weak from giving birth, could only cover her foal protectively. "Don't you dare come any closer, you foul creature!" She demanded, glaring at the shadow.

But the shadow ignored the order, and started to approach. It was only stopped, when two Royal Guards rushed in, and started to blast at it with their magic. "Get away from the Princess!" They both yelled, not stopping their assault.

Though, the shadow saw them more as annoyances, rather than threats. With a quick motion, both Royal Guards were whipped into the wall! It soon returned its attention back to Celestia, and her foal, letting out a dark laugh. "Finally, I'll be able to accomplish what I've started, so long ago." The shadow said, taking the form of some snake-like creature with wings.

Celestia held her foal closely, not wanting to give her up so easily. "I am warning you, stay back or I will unleash my full fury upon you!" She claimed, trying not to show how weak she was.

"Oh, dear, sweet, Celestia…. I already know that threat is a hallow one. I've done my research, for this very moment." The shadow snake said, giving a hiss-like laugh. "Alicorns lose all of their power for three hours, after giving birth. I did not wish to risk a naturally born alicorn surprising me, so I choose to strike right after the birthing." Celestia could see the dark intentions within his reptilian-like eyes, it made her skin crawl. "I am not afraid of you."

"It isn't her you should be afraid of." A powerful, yet serene, voice blurted out. Before the snake could see who had spoken, he was sent flying into the wall, by a massive burst of magic.

When the snake recovered, he got a good look at who just attacked him…. And really wished he hadn't. "Y-You? B-But how! You weren't due back for another two Equestrian Days!" the snake exclaimed, in his panic.

In the doorway, stood a crimson alicorn stallion, with a deep shade crimsion mane and tail. He was much taller than Celestia, his body was a god-like shape to most ponies. His cutie mark was a white circle, with four serpentine lines pushing out to the four directions of North, South, East, and West. But his most identifying feature, was that the alicorn only had one eye, which shifted to different colors.

"Did you really believe I would miss my daughter's birth, for conquering wayward worlds?" The alicorn stallion asked, a magical aura starting to build up around his body. "I hope you're ready, because I will not forgive your transgressions either."

"No matter! I will end you myself!" The snake yelled, suddenly flying towards the alicorn.

"Typical… Overestimating your ability. **Begone!** " With that, the alicorn unleashed the magic he was building up. It didn't shoot out of his horn, the blast actually came from his entire body! When it struck the snake, he squirmed in agony before suddenly disappearing in a flash of light. With a confident smirk, the alicorn made his way over to Celestia and the foal. "Are you two alright, my love?" He asked, nuzzling the Sun Princess.

"Yes, beloved… But, meet our daughter, Twilight Sparkle." Celestia said, nuzzling the alicorn stallion back, then showed him their foal.

The alicorn smiled at Twilight, lowering his muzzle to her. "Hello, little one. It warms my heart to meet you." He said, seeing Twilight's violet eyes. "She has your beautiful eyes, my love." He looked at the blushing Celestia.

"I can already sense that she has your power with magic, too." She said, smiling at him, before what had occurred moments ago came back. "Crimson… What was that thing? I've never seen anything like it, in Equestria."

Crimson King gave a concerned sigh, looking at his daughter, who was so full of innocence and potential. "I don't know _who_ it was, but I could tell it was a dark entity from my dimension." He explained, looking into Celestia's eyes. "Which fills me with great concern for our daughter."

"What will we do, beloved? Our daughter cannot be constantly guarded, and it required you to actually defeat that thing… What if it returns, and we are not there to protect her?" Celestia asked, looking down at their foal.

"The only thing we can do… I don't know how many could have gotten here, so I must personally close the entrance." Crimson said, looking down at Twilight. "We must also hide our daughter, so no one would know of her."

Celestia leaned over, and nuzzled into his neck. "Why must you punish yourself so? I'm sure your father could close the portal… Our daughter will be safe with you here." She said, a tear forming in her eye.

"Because I cannot abandon my duties back in my own dimension… Plus, our daughter, and you, were almost taken because of my oversight." Crimson King nuzzled her back, holding a pained expression on his face. "But I have fear for your own wellbeing, because you'll watch our daughter grow up, unable to tell her who you really are, or comfort her like a mother would."

Celestia could not hold her tears back any longer. "At least I'll be able to see her, or even touch her… You won't." She said, pulling her head back. "B-But I understand your point. To protect our daughter, we must hide her identity."

"Then I shall be the one to seal her power away." Crimson said, his horn building up a red magical aura. "You are still weak from child birth. When she is ready, I am sure our daughter can break the seal, become what she is destined to be… Think of something to help her understand it, and why she has such power." He lowered his horn, Celestia giving a nod, as the magic flowed into the small filly… Within moments, Twilight's wings disappeared and left her to look like a normal unicorn foal.

Celestia, whose eyes were filled with tears, nuzzled the filly. "I am so sorry, my sweet, beautiful, filly." She whispered, noticing a bright light appearing around Crimson King's whole body, making him look transparent. "C-Crimson?" Celestia said, confused to what's happening.

"I am returning to my own dimension, where I will break the connection." He answered, giving his daughter one last, affectionate, nuzzle. "I'll always love, and miss, you, my lovely daughter… My Twilight Sparkle." Then, as if the spell was waiting for those final words, Crimson King disappeared into several bright, sparkling, lights.

"Do not worry, beloved." Celestia looked down at her daughter, her tears finally stopping. "I'll be sure Twilight's life is will be as you hoped… And that she'll have a loving home."

 **-On the world known as Prospero, within the scared Pyramid of the Thousand Sons Legion-**

The room was torn apart, books everywhere and a large mirror shattered. Sitting upon a large throne, was the red skinned, one-eyed, King of the Scholar's World. Normally, the room was filled with wonder and unparalleled harmony… Now, it was replaced with a feeling of both gloom and regret.

Magnus leaned on to his left palm, unable to hold back the tears coming from his only eye. When a knock came at his door, the Primarch wiped the tears away, before speaking up. "Enter…" His voice was low, his sorrow grabbing hold of him.

The door opened up, and the Captain of the First Fellowship slowly entered. "My lord, is everything alright? When we heard something shatter, books falling, and a great ripple within the Great Ocean… Everyone became concerned for you." Azhek asked, walking up to his Primarch.

"No, Azhek. I feel like my heart has been ripped in two." Magnus said, trying to hide his, now, blue eye.

"What happened, my lord? Is there anything we can do?" Azhek asked, never seeing their father so… Distraught.

"No, Azhek… Because of me, I can never return to her." Magnus replied.

" _Her_? My lord, do you speak of that dimension you discovered? The one our Legion swore to keep secret?" He asked, the Primarch gave a slow nod. "What happened, my lord? Did some creature invade it!? If so, I will prepare the fellowships for battle!" The First Captain knew how much their father loved that dimension, and its leader. Every Thousand Son was willing to protect it, just to keep their Primarch happy.

"No, Azhek… The connection was broken, and nothing can invade it." Magnus said, the captain giving him a confused look.

"Then… What has you so upset, father?" He asked.

Magnus actually smiled, hearing that word and imagined Twilight saying it. "Azhek… You, and your Legion Brothers, now have a baby sister. Who we can never hold, watch her play, or even hear her laugh." He said, the First Captain suddenly feeling his heart drop at the news.

"W-What was she like, father?" Azhek asked, regretting he was not there to see her.

Magnus looked up at him, allowing Azhek to see the tears returning to the one eye of his Gene-Father. "S-She was perfect, Azhek… Absolutely _perfect_." He said, the Captain lowering his head in grief. "Now, she'll live her life not knowing her brothers… Unaware of her mother's presence… Or what her brothers could teach her… All because I was careless and _foolish_!"

Azhek allowed his Primarch let it all out, unable to hold it back much longer. The Captain knew what must come next, the Legion must be informed, so that they may grieve with their father.

Due to this… Many changes occurred, which not even the Changer of Ways could have predicted. Instead of half of the Astartes Legions falling, only _two_ fell to Chaos. The Sons of Horus, now the Black Legion, and the Word Bearers Legion, greatly outnumbered by the remaining sixteen legions. They were quickly defeated, and driven into the Warp. Horus was slain by the Emperor, with the help of Magnus' psykic powers… The Crimson King forever swearing to _never_ be foolish with his powers again.

But this is not the end, oh very much far from it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **-Castle of Friendship-**

Twenty Equestrian years had passed, since the shadow snake's attack and Crimson King's disappearance. Twilight has grown up to be a fine young mare. She had even become an alicorn, and Princess of Friendship. All of her friends had gathered at the table map of Equestria. There wasn't a friendship problem, though Twilight still had a concerned look on her face.

"So, Twi, why did ya call fer this here meetin'?" Applejack asked, looking at the map and noticing that nothing was wrong. "The map ain't showin' anythin' wrong."

"Ya! This is cutting into my training time, for the Wonderbolts!" Rainbow Dash blurted out, receiving glares from the other four… "What? It is!"

Twilight ignored the cyan pegasus' complaint, using her magic to have a red book float in front of the alicorn. "I called you girls here, because of this." She said, the group eyeing the book. It looked really old, well over a hundred years old. "Princess Celestia sent this book to me a few weeks ago… Ever since then, I felt like something has been watching me."

"You brought us here for some old book?" Once again, the four glared at the cyan pegasus. "What? It's not like she doesn't have a thousand old books!"

"But this one is different." Twilight spoke up, eyeing the book's cover. "It's not enchanted, but I can feel a powerful magical presence from it… Plus, look at the cover." She moved it so that her friends were able to see.

The cover was a crimson red, with golden trimmings all around it. At the center, was a white circle with four serpentine lines coming out of it. Underneath the circle, was a single name written in the same gold trimming. "Crimson King".

"I say, this Crimson King fellow has quite the taste. I mean, the gold melds perfectly with the crimson color! And that symbol, not even I could use white with such powerful colors, yet it fits perfectly." Rarity said, thoroughly examining the book.

"Oh, yes. They must be quite the lover of art." Fluttershy said, noticing the same things Rarity pointed out.

Applejack couldn't help but raise a brow. "But why would the Princess send ya some pony's journal? Isn't that invadin' their privacy?" She asked.

"I thought that too… But Princess Celestia said he would have wanted me to have it." Twilight said, opening the journal. "Something about helping increase my abilities with magic."

"But… You're already powerful with magic? What can this Crimson King guy tell you?" Rainbow Dash asked, somewhat confused.

"Ooooooh maybe this book is filled with super, secret, magic that no pony is supposed to know! Only this Crimson King had the power to unlock!" Pinkie Pie chanted, making the other five raise their eyebrows at her. "Or, maybe not…" She giggled.

"Anyways, the only things I have been able to pick up on, have been his talk about interdimential travel. He even put a few spells that help with such things." Twilight said, looking through the book. "Strange part about it, though, were his take on the four types of ponies within Equestria, like he wasn't one and…" Twilight blushed quite a bit. "Him talking about how beautiful Princess Celestia is."

The five son found that their mouths had dropped, hearing the last pat. "Ya mean, this Crimson King pony had a crush on the Princess?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah… Their relationship seemed to have started out as professional, like visiting old ruins together and researching different forms of magic in vast libraries…" Twilight answered, trying to calm her blushing face. "But the more they did it, the more they began to create feelings for one another."

"How romantic…" Rarity said, slowly daydreaming about how it would be.

"Bleck…" Both Rainbow Dash and Applejack blurted out, not ones for such 'girly' things.

"But there isn't anything that explains this 'I'm being watched' feeling. To be honest, it's starting to creep me out." Twilight said, looking back at the book.

"When did this feeling start, darling?" Rarity asked, concerned for her friend's health.

"The moment I touched the book, and ever since." Twilight answered, looking at her friends.

"Ya don't think it is that there Crimson King fella, do ya?" Applejack asked, looking around them.

"At first, I did… But then Princess Celestia told me he has been gone for a very long time." Twilight answered, looking back down at the book. "When she wrote that, her writing became a little uneasy, like she had trouble writing it."

The group looked at one another, now worried about the older Princess." Y-You don't suppose this Crimson King died, do you?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know; the book doesn't explain very much. He was talking about how his father would love to hear about his discoveries, then it just ends." Twilight said, passing through some of the pages. "Though, some of these spells are ones I would love to try."

"Then why not try some? Long as you tell the Princess, I'm sure she won't mind." Rainbow Dash suggested, smiling at the opportunity.

"To be honest, I was going to try them, but wanted to know what you girls thought." Twilight said, her friends smiling.

"Ah think ah'm speakin' fer all of us, when ah say ya should do it. Princess Celestia sent ya that there book fer a reason." Applejack said, the others giving a confirming nod. "Just make sure the Princess knows when yer gonna do it."

Twilight gave a nod, smiling at her friends. "Thanks girls… I'll be sure to."

 **-On the Desert world of Prospero-**

Unknown to Twilight, and the others, she _was_ being watched. From the day he left, until now, Magnus has used a Window Spell to allow him the chance to watch his daughter grow up. While it has only been twenty years for them, it has been like centuries to the Primarch. He had watched her every chance given to him, seeing all of her adventures.

He saw her life changing moment, when Twilight confronted Nightmare Moon. Her battles against Chrysalis and King Sombra. Her triumph over Discord, both times. He was most proud, was when she had been crowned a princess and when she defeated the centaur, Tirek. Every moment, Magnus wished he could help her… But could only watch, as the alicorn mare handle the problem herself, or with the help of her dearest friends.

The current situation, however, has the Primarch somewhat concerned. Seeing Twilight with his book, made him think of all the things that could go wrong. "Celestia, my love, what are you planning?" He muttered, rubbing his chin in thought. When a knock came at his chamber's door, he gave a light sigh. "Enter."

Like that day, all those years ago, Azhek made his way over to the Primarch. "How is she, my lord?" He asked, looking at the window.

"Blossoming beyond my expectation, Azhek." Magnus said, smiling at the sight of Twilight and her friends. "Though, I do worry about the things she chooses to do."

Azhek laughed at the comment. "It is only natural for a father to worry about their children, god or not." He said, nodding to the Primarch. "Do not think your worried look, every time a Fellowship leaves for battle, goes unnoticed, my lord."

Magnus gave a sigh. "There is a difference there, Azhek. I am able to assist all of you, during your times of great peril." He looked at the window. "I cannot do so with my Twilight."

Azhek looked at his Primarch. "If any of us could, my lord, we would throw down our lives to buy you a mere second with her." The Captain said, trying to answer his lord. "Right now, we must handle the cards that have been dealt to us."

Magnus gave a nod, his gaze locked on the window. "I know… I just hope fate will be more kind to us." He said, the Captain giving an agreeing nod.

 **-In a separate dimension, deep within the bowels of a metal fortress-**

A man, incased in metal armor and a green cloak, sat upon a throne of clockwork. "So, when she arrives, you wish for me to capture her, alive? Once you have her, you will give me the means to become a god, am I assume this is the deal?" Dr. Doom asked, seeming rather bored at the moment.

"Exactly my proposal, dear Victor. I am unable to enter her world, and can barely act within yours because of that Watcher." A voice said, before an all too familiar shadow snake appeared next to him. "As a sign of good faith, I could even give you a portion of that power now."

"Do you think I am so weak, as to not be able to capture some child?" Dr. Doom asked, irritated that the creature may have suggested such a thing.

"Do not underestimate her, Victor. She is the daughter of a Sorcerer King, with the power of a god. No doubt she will be strong by now, and once her father figures out our plan… I expect he'll send a few Astartes to protect her." The snake said, trying to calm the mutate.

"A god, huh? Then our battle will be most interesting." Dr. Doom said, pondering for moment. "To gauge her power, I will send a few of my associates to capture her. If they fail, I will consider doing it myself."

The snake gave a nod, giving a wide grin. "My offer will remain on the table, if you ever need it."

"I highly doubt I will. Now, begone, Tzeentch." Dr. Doom waved his hand, dismissively.

"I'll ensure that she ends up on this dimension. Just have your associates ready at the spot I've picked out." The snake said, before finally disappearing.

Abomination slowly walked out, after he was sure that the snake was gone. "Are you really going to trust this Tzeentch character, Doom?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not, Abomination. He appeared as a snake, which makes him no more trustworthy than Loki." Dr. Doom stated, rolling his eyes. "Though, I won't pass up this chance, in case he _does_ keep his word."

"So, who are we going to send after her?" Abomination asked.

"We'll have to locate them on a closer level, so Kraven will be one. The Symbiote will be perfect for trying to capture her. Then there will be Octavious…. I'm sure those three won't mind." Dr. Doom gave a dark cackle at the thought. " _It'll also give them a chance to end Spider-Man, since Tzeentch will send her to New York City. Something I know those three will not pass up._ " He thought.

 **-Canterlot Castle, Celestia's Chambers-**

Celestia smiled, receiving a letter from Twilight. When she unrolled it, and read what was written, the Sun Princess couldn't help but giggle. "Oh, she turned out more like you than we thought." She said, shaking her head.

The Princess allowed Twilight's letter to lay on her bed, using her magic to bring a book over to her. The book itself was white and had gold trimmings around it. Celestia's Cutie Mark on the cover.

When she opened it, bookmarking the center was a picture. The image was of her, pregnant with Twilight, laying in the garden. Crimson King laid next to her, his wing over her body. "Her inquisitive mind and raw power reminds me a lot of you… Magnus." She said, placing the picture next to herself, and laying down. "I just wish you had the chance to meet her now… How proud you'd be of our daughter."

 **-Friendship Castle-**

"Are you sure about this, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked, watching her friend stand at the center of some large magic circle.

"Sure, as I'll ever be." Twilight said, using her magic to place a saddle bag on to her back. "Everything is in the right position, Rarity?" She looked to the fashionista, who was using her own magic to place the last bit perfectly.

"Oh, yes, darling. I followed the book to the letter." Rarity said, closing the book and placing it in Twilight's saddle bag. "You just be careful, dear… No telling where you'll go."

"Yeah, how are you gonna get back, anyways?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The book spoke of a recall spell. It will send me back to where I came from, by channeling my magic and saying the dimension's name." Twilight answered, letting out a nervous sigh. "Alright, everything is ready."

"Be careful, sugarcube." Applejack said.

"Don't forget us!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"Yeah! Get in over your head, don't be afraid to come back instantly!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, don't forget to keep yourself clean, dear! Got to keep up your image, as a Princess!" Rarity suggested.

"Avoid any scary places… If that's ok." Fluttershy, meekly, added.

"Don't worry, girls. I'll be fine." Twilight said, before channeling her magic into the circle. Within seconds, her body began to light up and become transparent.

"Got you!" A sinister voice yelled, Twilight's concentration breaking. "You'll be mine, soon, Princess!" Before she could scream, the spell exploded, sending Twilight off to a new dimension.

 **-Prospero, Magnus' Chambers-**

"What!?" The Primarch yelled, launching out of his throne. "But, how did he enter Equestria!?"

Azhek began to panic, trying to think of something. "He may have been waiting in another dimension, my lord. Waited until she made the jump, and struck!" He said, the Primarch searching for his beloved daughter. "She may be in the same dimension he chose."

"It is a possibility; I just have to-… THERE! Terra 5-5-9!" Magnus yelled, stopping the window where a flash of purple exploded. "I just have to go there, and-..."

"My lord, no… You can't leave our dimension right now." Azhek said, interrupting his lord. "Something requiring your presence may come up."

"But I cannot just leave her, to fall prey to whatever that foul creature has planned!" Magnus argued, looking down at the Captain.

"You won't, my lord… I'll go, the Scarab Occult is at your command, without me around. I'll also be strong enough to fend off what he sends." Azhek answered, Magnus looking down at his Captain. "Please, father. I wasn't there for my sister, when she was born… Let me be there, for her, now."

Magnus just looked at Azhek, his favored son. It is true that the Legion couldn't function without its Primarch, but could without one Captain. But the Primarch could feel another reason behind the suggestion. Regret, sorrow, anger, remorse; the Captain suffered Twilight's loss, as much as he did. Not because he didn't get to see her, but because he couldn't protect her like an older brother should.

"Alright…" Magnus placed a hand on to Azhek's helmet, psykic energy building up around the Captain. "I will get you close, as I possibly can."

"Thank you, my lord… I will not fail you." Azhek said, ready for the interdimential jump. His heqa staff tightly in his grasp, bolt pistol mag-locked to his hip.

"I know you won't, my son." Magnus said, before Azhek vanished from sight, within a flash of light. The Primarch looked back at the window. "Please, Azhek, keep her safe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **-Manhatten-**

The sounds of vehicles, car horns, people walking and talking; filled Twilight's ears. She slowly sat up, her head pounding. "Oh, my head… W-What was that?" She said, opening her eyes, to see that she was wearing clothes, and in her human form! Only difference from the last time, was that her skin wasn't the normal lavender… Instead, it was a somewhat dark tan. She looked around, noticing that she was in an alleyway of some city, which looked like Manehatten. "Where am I?"

"Manhatten… Welcome to the big city, girly." A rough voice said, making Twilight look up to see a muscular man, on the fire escape. He was wearing the fur of some animal, holding two machetes. "And welcome to the Hunt!" Kraven shouted.

Twilight, too weak to actually fight, decided to try and run from this man. Just by how he looked, one could tell he wasn't a good person. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" Another voice said, two mechanical arms slamming into the ground, before Twilight could enter the street. Doc Ock lowered himself down, a wicked grin on his face.

The moment Twilight tried to run the other way, she was cut off by none other than the deadly symbiote, Venom. "Don't run… Save us the trouble." He hissed, Venom's long tongue slowly coming out.

There was one last resort, one that would always work when someone was in danger. Twilight screamed, loud as she possibly could. "Someone, help me!" And, like Celestia answered her, two strings of web shot down, attached to her shoulders, and pulled Twilight straight up to the rooftops! Away from the deadly trio.

"Seriously, ganging up on a girl, in some creepy alleyway? Do you three have no shame?" A young voice said, Twilight finding herself in the arms of a man, wearing red and blue tights.

She looked at the iconic spider insignia, before looking into the bug eyes of his mask. "W-Who are you?" Twilight asked.

Her scream had caught the attention of Manhatten's local hero, who looked at her. "Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, of course!" He said, quickly jumping away from the building's edge, just as Doc Ock destroyed it with one of his mechanical arms. "Whoa! Easy there, Doc! There's a lady here!" Once he landed, he quickly put Twilight down, and stood in front of her.

When the smoke cleared, all three villains were also on the rooftop. "Oh, I wasn't aiming for her, I was aiming for your head, Spider-Man." Doc Ock said, smirking. "Our benefactor requested, strongly, that she be alive."

"If you're working for someone, and they want her, then you better believe I won't let you have her!" Spider-Man said, taking a fighting stance.

"Please, Spider-Man. Alone, you could barely defeat each of us. What makes you think you could last a minute with all three of us, by yourself?" Doc Ock asked, grinning, as the three of them prepared to fight.

"Easy, who said I'm alone?" Spider-Man said, taking a nonchalant stance.

The three looked at him, confused, until the sounds of metal bouncing on concrete caught their attention. They looked down, to see four small grenades saying. "Got". "You". "Didn't". "I!?"

"Scatter! Grenades!" Kraven yelled, the three quickly scrambling away from the location. Spider-Man quickly grabbed Twilight, and took her down to the street, right before the grenades went off.

"Deadpool! I said no explosives in the city!" He yelled, before a man in a red and black suit, armed to the teeth, appeared next to them…. From out of a man hole?

"What can I say? I have an _explosive_ personality!" Deadpool said, laughing at his own joke.

"No time for jokes, Deadpool… We got three big problems." Spider-Man said, noticing the three villains appearing on the other side of the street. "Get to cover, ma'am, while we deal with these bozos."

"Twilight…" She said, making him look at her. "My name is Twilight Sparkle." He nodded, before Twilight ran behind a nearby car.

"Heh, she digs ya, Spidey." Deadpool said, pulling out his katanas, laughing.

"I just met her!" Spider-Man said, looking at the anti-hero.

"Author said you two will be an item." Deadpool said, shrugging. ( **Damnit, Deadpool!** ).

"Who?" Spider-Man asked, confused.

"Never mind, stance time!" Deadpool said, the two of the taking a fighting stance.

Without a second thought, the five jump towards one another. Doc Ock attempted to grab Spider-Man with one of his robotic arms, only for the web-slinger to dodge it, at the last second.

When Kraven leapt towards Deadpool, the two clashed blades, sparks flying every which way. "Why are you helping the boy, Wilson? I thought you were a mercenary, and didn't do anything for free?" The Hunter asked, able to see Deadpool's grin through his mask.

"What can I say? The web-swinger has a special place in my heart." He answered, before ducking and kicking Kraven's legs out from underneath him. "You know? Big brother and little brother type relationship… Sicko."

"Your funeral!" Kraven announced, before sending a swift kick to Deadpool's stomach, sending the mercenary back.

"Oh! Why do you hit so haaaaaard?" Deadpool pouted, before leaping towards Kraven. "Banzai!"

With Spider-Man and Doc Ock, the web-slinger continued to dodge the robotic arms with ease. Though, when he shot webbing at him, Doc Ock protected himself with the robotic arms. "Seriously, Doc, why are you doing this? We both know you aren't someone's henchman?" Spider-Man asked, just barely dodging one of the arms.

"I'm not. We're more like…. Business associates." Doc Ock said, before trying to crush Spider-Man under his claws. "Though, not like you will find out anything more."

Spider-Man managed to dodge the attack, before shooting several webbings around Doc Ock's robotic arms. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Doc." He said, flying out from under the eight armed villain.

When Doc Ock attempted to move, he started to tumble over. "W-What!?" He yelled, just before hitting the ground. He looked, only to see that Spider-Man had placed enough webbing to trap his robotic arms. "Impossible!"

"Not really." Spider-Man said, shooting webbing at Doc Ock's mouth. "The webbing, when applied enough, can stop a charging elephant." The hero soon started to wrap Doc Ock up, to prevent him from doing anything else.

Twilight watched, from behind the car, as the two mutates fought. She couldn't help but smile at their antics. Despite the seriousness of the situation, they were kind of funny. When they had the upper hand, the two villains starting to lose, it hit her. "Where's the third?" She said, looking around, but couldn't find the symbiote.

"Right here, precious." Venom's voice spoke up, the car soon being lifted right off the ground. Venom held it up, over his head, showing all those teeth and that long tongue. "Why do you hide, little girl?"

Twilight tried to use her magic, her hands flickering for a second, but she couldn't do anything. She grabbed a few rocks and started to throw them at the symbiote. Unfortunately, they didn't faze him at all. "What are you made of!?" She yelled.

"Your nightmares, precious." Venom said, throwing the car to the side, and reached for her.

Before he grabbed her, a mailbox smashed against his head, causing Venom to look and see Spider-Man preparing to throw a trashcan. "Hey! Down, Venom, down boy!" He yelled, using his webbing to throw said trashcan at Venom. When it collided, trash went all over him, and Spider-Man attempted to punch the symbiote… Only for his fist to get caught by the over grown creature.

"We cannot tell you how long we've been waiting for this." Venom said, before slamming Spider-Man on the ground, quite a few times, then throwing him against the wall behind Twilight.

"Spider-Man!" Twilight said, rushing over to the fallen hero. "A-Are you ok?"

"Ooooow….. Anyone get the number of that symbiote bus?" He asked, holding the side of his head.

Venom grabbed a street sign, and ripped it out of the ground. Twilight saw this, and quickly got in his way, holding both arms out and glared at him. "Out of the way." Venom growled, Twilight shaking her head. "Out of the way, or you share the same fate."

"No!" She defiantly yelled, keeping a glare on Venom.

"We warned you." Venom said, lifting the pointed end of the broken sign up and aimed it at her heart. "Time to die!" Twilight closed her eyes, knowing what was about to happen.

" **Don't you dare touch the Princess, you filthy xenos scum!** " A metallic voice boomed, making Twilight open her eyes, in time to see a heqa staff slam right into Venom's chest. The staff lit up, causing the symbiote to cry in agony, and then sent him flying into a nearby building.

Twilight looked up, and saw an eight foot tall man, wearing crimson and gold armor. He had strange symbols and scarabs drawn into the armor itself. He wore a blue half robe around his armor, along with a strange headdress on his helmet. The left shoulder plate actually had the same symbol, as the one on Crimson King's journal, while the right had a gold oak leaf. At the left side of his hip, was a large pistol that matched his size.

Kraven and Doc Ock, who just got out of the webbing, just stared at the armored giant. They looked at Venom, who was actually out cold, then back at him. The giant's left hand suddenly lit up with crackling energy. "Who is next?" He asked.

They didn't hesitate, both Kraven and Doc Ock grabbed Venom, and bolted from the scene. Deadpool tilted his head, watching the villains flee. "Whoa… Talk about intimidation." He said, looking back at the newcomer.

Twilight was trying to help Spider-Man up, looking up at the giant. "W-Who are you?" She asked, Spider-Man also looking up at him.

The giant turned around, and faced the two of them, with a nod. "I am Azhek Ahirman, Captain of the Thousand Sons First Fellowship, and leader of the Scarab Occult." He said, placing heqa staff over his heart. "I was sent here, by my lord, to protect you, Princess Twilight."

"W-Wait, you're a Princess?" Spider-Man asked, looking at Twilight. "Is that why those three were after you?"

"I don't know why those three were after me, but…" Twilight looked up at Azhek. "Spider-Man needs medical attention, I can tell you're a powerful sorcerer, by the display you just gave…. Do you know any healing spells?"

Azhek shook his head. "I'm sorry, Princess… But I do not know any healing spells." He said, looking at the boy. "Nor am I familiar to the where abouts of this world's medical facility."

"We can… Go to Stark Tower… I'm sure Iron Man can help…" Spider-Man said, holding his head. "Really wish everything would quit spinning, though."

"I know the way." Deadpool said, running up to the three. "Grab Spidey and Miss Princess, I'll lead the way."

Azhek nodded, mag-locking the staff to his back before picking the two up. "Lead the way, mortal… There isn't any time to waste." He said, looking down at Deadpool.

" _Whoa… This guy is bigger than I thought._ "The mercenary thought, feeling rather insignificant right now. "Alright, let's roll!" He waved, before rushing off towards Stark Tower.

Twilight, cradled in Azhek's right arm, just looked up at the giant's emotionless helmet. " _He bares the same symbol, as Crimson King… Perhaps the two are both part of this 'Thousand Sons' group._ " She thought, now looking at the injured Spider-Man, who was draped over Azhek's left arm. " _But, before I ask any questions, we need to get Spider-Man to this Iron Man person._ "


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **-Star Tower-**

"Here we are!" Deadpool said, running up to the glass door. "Just gotta walk in and-!" He cut himself off, noticing that the door wouldn't open. "Oh crap, it's locked! Stark never locks his door!"

Spider-Man let out a pain filled groan, causing Twilight to look up at Azhek. "Mr. Ahirman, we have to do something quick!" She pleaded.

Azhek looked at the door, to Spider-Man, then to the Mercenary. "Whatcha gonna do, big guy?" Deadpool asked, catching pondering movements from the Astartes.

"Take the boy." He simply said, handing Spider-Man over to Deadpool, who carefully took him. "Cover your ears, Princess." Azhek drew his bolt pistol, from his hip, and aimed it at the glass door. He waited until Twilight did what he told her to do, then…

 **Crack! Crack! Crack!**

With only three bolter rounds, the glass door shattered to nothing! Both Azhek and Deadpool rushed in, right as the tower's defensive blast doors started to close. "Situation resolved… Now, where is this _Iron Man_?" Azhek asked, looking down at Deadpool, the Captain still cradling Twilight in his arm.

"With the alarm you just tripped? Any minute now." Deadpool said, still holding Spider-Man over his shoulder.

"Try any second." A voice said, making the group turn to see a man incased in red and yellow armor, pointing his palms at them. "Deadpool, you and your friends have five seconds to explain why you destroyed my front door." Iron Man demanded.

"Stark!-Spidey-is-in-bad-shape,-man!-Venom-beat-the-snot-out-of-him,-throwing-the-kid-right-into-a-building!" Deadpool said, rather quickly, while showing the unconscious Spider-Man.

"Peter!" Iron Man yelled, flying over to them, pressing something on his helmet. "Jarvis, prep the medical bay. Patient: Peter Park, aka Spider-Man." He quickly took the hero from Deadpool. "You three stay here, I have a few questions for you, but I'm going to see to him first."

The group nodded, while Iron Man rushed off to a nearby elevator. When the door shut, Twilight looked up at Azhek. "Um… I guess now would be a good time to say thank you, for saving us." She said, smiling at the Astartes.

Azhek looked down at her, and nodded. "It was my duty, and privilege, to come to your aid, Princess." He said, taking the heqa staff from his side, and used it like a cane.

Twilight raised an eyebrow, catching something for the first time. "Not to sound rude, or ungrateful, but how exactly did you know I was a Princess? I've never seen the likes of you in Equestria before… Except the symbol on your left shoulder." She asked, a confused Deadpool looking at them both.

"I cannot tell you much, except that you are more well-known, than you think." Azhek answered, not lying but being cryptic. "As for the symbol, it is the Legion Insignia of the Thousand Sons Astartes Legion. The mark of our Lord, Primarch, and Gene-Father; Magnus the Red. However, the book in your bag, allowed you to know of him by a different name."

Twilight looked at her shoulders, to see that her saddle bag had turned into a backpack and strangely held on, despite the danger she was in. Twilight looked back up at Azhek, the names connecting to one another allowing a face of disbelief. "Crimson King…" She mumbled.

"In your world, yes. But in ours, it is a title." Azhek confirmed, with a nod. "My lord is also the strongest known Sorcerer, his psykic power second only to the Emperor of Mankind himself… Which puts him on the level of a god."

Twilight's, and Deadpool's, jaw just dropped. This meant that they were standing in the presence of a Demi-God of sorts! "Wait… If he is that powerful, then why would he want me to have his journal? Before I became a Princess, or an Element of Harmony for that matter, I was just a regular unicorn mare… The only reason I even got that far, was because of my friends." Twilight asked, snapping out of her trance.

" _Her inquisitive mind would have made her a_ perfect _member of the Thousand Sons_." Azhek thought, smiling behind his helmet. "I cannot tell you everything, Princess, but I will pass this on." He knelt down, in front of her, and placed his large hand on to her shoulder. "To receive a manuscript of Lord Magnus, is not a small thing. Such an honor is extremely rare… It means there is something _very_ special about you, and he can see it."

Twilight looked up at him, listening to every word. "W-Would you mind… Giving me an example of how rare?" She asked, wondering the rarity of said book, along with the importance.

Azhek stood back up, nodding. "Out of the entire Legion, I am his favored son, Captain of his First Fellowship, Cult leader of the Corvidae Cult, and leader of his most elite Astartes… Yet, I have never received one of his manuscripts. I don't think even his father, the Emperor of Mankind, has one." He answered, Twilight's eyes going wide.

"You… Might want to invest in a hardcore, impossible to crack, safe there, Princess." Deadpool suggested, Twilight giving a slow nod.

"By the way…" She managed to say, looking at the two of them. "You can call me Twilight. Not that I hate my position, as a Princess, or anything, just that I want to keep some normality in my life." Twilight asked, the two giving a nod of understanding.

 **-Dr. Doom's Fortress-**

"You three are some of the strongest villains, in Manhatten. You both out number _and_ outmatch him, even with that annoying Mercenary to help… So tell me." Dr. Doom gripped the arms of his throne, denting the metal. " _Why_ have you returned empty handed!?" His voice actually shook the chamber, causing the three to flinch.

"Mr. Von Doom, please, hear us out! Something unexpected occurred! Something we weren't prepared for." Doc Ock said, Dr. Doom waving for him to continue. "We about had her, Spider-Man far too hurt to lift a finger, Deadpool distracted by Kraven, Venom going for the capture… Textbook job, but…" He looked back at the heavily breathing Venom, obviously barely recovering, and then back to Dr. Doom. "Some eight foot giant, wearing red and gold Egyptian armor, came out of nowhere! He was using some sort of power that actually took Venom out with one blow. Even without my tech scanning him, for a threat level, I could tell we were no match by the likes of him." Doc Ock looked at the other two again, before finishing. "Even if the three of us took him on, all at once."

Dr. Doom gave a nod. "If this stranger took out Venom, easily as you said, then I would have to agree." He looked at the symbiote, whose condition confirmed the story. "I will be merciful this time around. But next time, your failure will not be greeted so kindly. Now, leave, I must figure out another plan to capture this girl." The three nodded, taking their leave of the place, and away from a possibly angry Dr. Doom.

Once they were gone, the shadow snake slowly appeared, next to Dr. Doom. "By the way they described him, I would say the giant was an Astartes. Which means that power was psykic might." He looked at Dr. Doom. "That confirms the girl's father has sent one of his Thousand Sons Astartes to protect her.

"Anything you suggest, on how to deal with him, Tzeentch?" Dr. Doom asked, not looking at the creature.

"If it is a normal Legionnaire, a well versed Sorcerer could hold their own against him, but…" Doom looked at the entity. "If it is a Captain, or a member of the Scarab Occult, which more than likely is, nothing short of a Master will stand a chance against him."

Dr. Doom began to laugh, he knew _exactly_ who to use. "Then it is a good thing I know the perfect candidate, whose ego against his brother will be enough convincing." He looked at Tzeentch again. "But we need to prevent the girl from going home… Think you can handle that? While freeing our soon to be ally? Where he's imprisoned, I cannot go."

"Victor, you speak as if I am some weak mortal." The two began to laugh, before the snake vanished.

 **-Stark Tower-**

After two hours of waiting, Tony Stark came back down with a smile on his face. Both Twilight and Deadpool were relieved when he told them "Peter" will be fine and just needed rest. However, the Mercenary had to leave, since he actually had a job offering, and waited until he got word on Peter's condition. Which only left one thing left to do.

"So, tell me about yourselves? Jarvis scanned the two of you, and concluded that there were readings of energies associated with inter-dimensional travel." Tony said, leading them on to a service elevator, due to Azhek's size and armor weight. The lift started to go up, after they got on.

Azhek placed a hand to Twilight's shoulder, signaling for her to go first. "W-Well, I am Princess Twilight Sparkle… Equestira's Princess of Friendship. Believe it or not, in my world, I am what is called an alicorn. It is a mixture of unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies. Those three being the dominate race of my world, and only four known alicorns ruling over Equestria… I am included in that four." She explained, Tony not seeming very surprised. "I am also a member of the group known as the 'Elements of Harmony'. My element being magic."

Tony gave a nod. "I am guessing magic is a rather big thing in your world? Replacing our world's science?" He asked, seemingly taking mental notes.

"Yes, that is correct. However, that doesn't mean we don't study it. I, for one, actually enjoy learning about such things." Twilight said, raising an eyebrow. "You don't seem too surprised… When I went to a world, where it was an exact copy of ours, except they were humans instead of ponies… They freaked out a little, when I told them."

"To be perfectly honest, when your best drinking buddy is a mythical Thunder God, wielding an enchanted hammer and can fly… Things stop surprising you." He shrugged, now looking back to Azhek. "How about you, big guy? What's your story? From what I can tell, you're some sort of high tech super soldier." Tony asked.

"You're actually very close." Azhek said, with a nod. "I am what is called an Astartes, or Space Marine. A genetically enhanced warrior, designed to fight the Imperium of Man's enemies. I am one from the Thousand Sons Legion, genetically altered sons of the Primarch Magnus the Red… Who is one of the eighteen known sons of the Emperor of Man, out of twenty." He explained, allowing Tony to take his mental notes, before continuing. "My Legion specializes in psykic warfare, or magic in Twilight's case, with technological warfare."

"Hm, based on that, I am to assume your dimension is several hundred years more advance?" Tony asked.

"Try thousands, but yes." Azhek confirmed.

"Alright, so what ties you two together? I doubt your dimensions are allies." Tony asked.

"I was sent here to protect Twilight, by my lord's order. I am Azhek Ahriman, by the way. Captain of the Thousand Sons First Fellowship, and leader of the elite Scarab Occult." Azhek added, eyeing the elevator dials. "He has taken quite the interest in her, and her abilities with magic."

"And I was just testing some theories on inter-dimensional travelling spells, left by a pony named 'Crimson King'." Twilight added, smiling up at Tony. "One moment I was testing a spell, the next… I had three lunatics attacking me. Spider-Man and Deadpool fighting them off, then Captain Ahriman arriving, just in time to save Spider-Man from that bigger, black, version of him."

Tony nodded, taking Azhek's strength into account. "I'll assume that was Venom, who isn't an easy foe to defeat." When the elevator stopped, the doors opening, Tony walked into the penthouse suite. "Since you two helped save Peter's life, who has been like a son to me, and need a place to stay… Me casa es su casa." He spoke up, the two following him inside. "Please, make yourselves at home."

"A-Are you sure? I don't wish to be a burden." Twilight asked, a bit nervous.

"Nonsense, I have too much money anyways." Tony shrugged, smiling a bit. "Having two extra people won't be much of a problem."

She nodded, looking up at Azhek. "Where ever you go, I'll go. My duty is to keep you safe, until you're back home." He said.

Twilight smiled, looking back at Tony. "Well, Mr. Stark, we accept your generous offer." She said, bowing her head respectfully.

"Good, if you need anything, just tell Jarvis and he'll get it for you." Tony said, pulling out his phone and tapping it a few times.

"Who is Jarvis?" Twilight asked, looking for a servant of some kind.

" _ **That would be me, Princess Sparkle.**_ " A monotone voice said, making Twilight squeak in surprise. " _ **I am the A.I. System that personally helps Mr. Stark with his responsibilities.**_ "

"An artificial intelligence assistant? Impressive, reminds me of our Machine Spirits and Servitors." Azhek commented, looking for any possible signs of where Jarvis' consul could be.

" _ **Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Captain Ahriman.**_ " Jarvis said, Azhek gave a nod. " _ **By the way, Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers will be here soon. Shall I prepare anything?**_ "

"No, Steve will not want anything. Though, I'm sure he'll like to speak with Azhek." Tony said, smirking a bit. "Cap will probably want to talk about old war stories."

"I won't mind speaking of my own experiences, along with hearing another's." Azhek commented, chuckling a bit. "Though, I'm sure that Twilight is tired, and I require meditation on some things."

Tony nodded. "There are two rooms down the hall, on your right. Feel free to use them." He said, the two nodding back. "Oh, and when Peter wakes up, I'll tell Jarvis to let you two know.

 **-Canterlot Castle-**

Celestia was frantic, the news of what happened at the Castle of Friendship reached her quickly. When the Sun Princess read the note, from within her personal chambers, the Royal Guards swore they heard her scream from the castle walls. Luna actually blew the door down with her magic. "Tia! What happened!? Your scream woke me up, and I came quickly as I could!" The Moon Princess said, suddenly catching her sister in a state she's _never_ seen before.

Celestia was on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably, looking as if she was about to rip her mane out. "He took her! I-I can't believe he took her away!" She yelled, burying her face into a nearby pillow. "I should have known it would be dangerous! He's been wanting Twilight, since she was a foal! And I am to blame, oh Crimson, what have I done!"

Luna was confused, the moon Princess then saw the new note, levitating it over to her. The words on the parchment were frantic, and written fast. " _Trying out Crimson King's inter-dimensional spell…. Whispering voice said 'You'll be mine soon'… Spell went haywire… Twilight has disappeared._ " She mentally said, looking over to her sister. "Tia, I'm sure she will be fine… This is Twilight Sparkle we are talking about." Luna said, trying to comfort her sister.

"You don't understand, Luna!" Celestia said, looking at the younger sister, eyes filled with tears. "He came for her before, and only my beloved Crimson could fight him off! Twilight stands no chance against that monster!" She reburied her face into the pillow. "And I delivered our poor baby into his twisted claws!"

"Sister, what are you talking about? What you're saying doesn't make any-?" When Luna stepped forward, her hoof stepped on a book. Her gaze went down to it, she noticed the picture of Celestia and some crimson alicorn stallion. What made her eyes go wide was her sister's figure. Celestia was…. Tia was… " _Pregnant!?_ " Her mind screamed.

"Princess Celestia!" A male voice called, two older unicorn stallions rushing in. "The Elements of Harmony are here, claiming some whispering voice took Princess Twilight away!" Heavy Hoof reported.

"Could it be that creature, which attacked twenty years ago, and tried to take her before Crimson King stopped it?" Star Shine asked, the two stallions had truly matured since then, both sporting a whip scar on their necks.

The two didn't notice Princess Luna, until she gasped at what said. "Princess Luna! Forgive us, we didn't see you!" They both said, bowing their heads in respect…. Not seeing the shocked expression on the Moon Princess' face.

A few seconds after, the guards on the walls heard a different mare scream her head off… Both Heavy Hoof and Star Shine having to deal with a fainted Luna.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **-Manhattan, the next morning-**

Azhek was out of his armor, wearing a towel over his body, and sitting cross-legged on the floor. Through the night, the Captain's meditation was filled with scanning the areas around Stark Tower, putting up psykic barriers, and searching for those three that attacked earlier. While the search failed, he couldn't help but use his ethereal form to watch his baby sister sleep, for a few moments.

When he finally returned to his body, Azhek smiled. " _She truly is beautiful… The Legion's shining jewel._ "

" _ **Captain Ahriman? Sorry to interrupt**_ **.** " Jarvis spoke up, making him look at the screen, near the door.

"Nonsense, Jarvis. I was just coming out of my meditation." He said, slowly standing up, rubbing his stiff legs. "What is it?"  
" _ **Mr. Stark needs you and Princess Sparkle to join him in the penthouse lobby. Seems like yesterday's incident has some negative back lash.**_ " Jarvis answered, Azhek starting to put his armor on.

"I'll be over, once my armor is on." He said, using his psykic power to place the armor on. "Oh, and Jarvis?"

" _ **Yes, Captain Ahriman?**_ " Jarvis asked.

"Please don't wake Twilight. I'll handle the situation. She's had quite the time, and could use the rest." Azhek requested.

" _ **Of course, Captain Ahriman. I can do that.**_ " Jarvis said, the screen turning off.

Once he finished putting the power armor on, Azhek made his way to the lobby. In his right hand, the Astartes held his heqa staff. In his left, he held his helmet, while the bolt pistol remained at his hip. When he arrived, Tony Stark was waiting for him with two other men. One was an athletic man, standing a little over six feet tall, and wore more classic looking clothes. The other was a dark skinned man, wearing all black clothes and an eye patch over his left eye.

"Apologies for keeping you all waiting." Azhek said, making his way over to the three. "I only have my armor to wear, one can imagine how long it takes to put it on…. Even with psykic powers to aid in the endeavor."

"Ah, no problem, Azhek. I was just telling the Captain and Director Fury about you and the Princess." Tony said, the two others standing up, looking at the Astartes.

Steve Rogers walked up to Azhek, holding his hand to the giant. "Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. I have to say, I've been rather anxious to hear the stories you have." He said, giving a slight smirk.

Azhek took his hand, carefully, and shook it. "As am I, with your own. My lord always told us, learning from another's experience is a gift within itself." He said, nodding at Steve.

"And I'm here to make sure you aren't a threat to our world, Captain Ahriman." Fury said, eyeing Azhek very carefully.

"I assure you, Director Fury, long as your world is no threat to Twilight… You won't find an enemy within me, nor my lord and Legion." Azhek answered, understanding the man's cautiousness. "Once she returns home safely, I will go back to my own dimension."

Fury gave a nod at the response. "I can respect that, not staying in a place longer than you have to." He noted.

"Now then, Mr. Stark, what is it you had called me down here for?" Azhek asked, looking at the billionaire.

"This." Tony simply said, turning the T.V. on to reveal a rather aged man… Who seemed quite angry.

"Once again! That menace, Spider-Man has caused more havoc in Manhattan, with six of his friends!" The man yelled, identified as James Jameson of the Daily Bugle, showing pictures and videos of yesterday's battle. "And who are those two!?" Slight images of Twilight, her face hidden in most of them, and Azhek appeared. "No doubt more freak friends of Spider-Man! Bet that woman is his little eye candy, like that Black Cat!" Then, there was the image of Azhek carrying Twilight, face hidden by his robe, and Spider-Man.

Azhek's grip tightened around the heqa staff, placing his helmet on. " _That mortal_ dares _label my lord's daughter, my_ sister _, as a whore!?_ " His mind raged, before letting out a calm sigh. "Where might this 'Daily Bugle' be found? I wish to speak with this mortal about how rude, and unwise, it is to insult a Princess." Azhek asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Captain Ahriman…" Steve said, looking back at the Astartes. "He'll end up using your visit as ammo against you three."

"Agreed, and we can't have you marching down places, like Central Park, geared for heavy combat." Fury added, walking to the window. "That would cause mass panic, and the wrong message."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Azhek asked, looking at the other three. "I rather Twilight _not_ be called a whore, in some way, shape or form."

The group nodded, understanding Azhek's point. The four stood there, pondering possible options they could take about the recent event. Jarvis' screen suddenly came to life, the A.I. noticing the four in deep thought. " _ **Excuse me, gentleman.**_ " The four looked at the screen. " _ **Ms. Sparkle is awake, and seems to be surprised at the use of some form of magic.**_ "

Azhek nodded to the others, keeping his helmet on. "I'll go and handle this…" He said, the three nodding to him. After all, the only one there that understood magic _was_ Azhek.

 **-Twilight's Room-**

Twilight couldn't believe it, she was able to use magic again, as a human! The last time she was able to, it only occurred with her friends or when they were playing music! Now, she was doing it like she was in Equestria, just by thinking about it. " _H-How is this possible?_ " She thought, before a strong knock came at the door. "Who is it?" Twilight asked, looking at the door.

"It's Azhek, Jarvis told us you were awake. May I come in?" He asked, Twilight noticing she hadn't even gotten out of bed nor dressed! She had to sleep in nothing but her underwear, so not to ruin her clothes.

"One moment! I need to get dressed!" She called out, quickly getting out of bed and put her clothes on. While there were tears and rips, from the battle yesterday, but it was all she had at the moment. "Alright! You can come in now!" Twilight said, using her magic to have a brush work on her hair.

Azhek opened the door, bending down so he could walk in, noticing that Twilight was brushing her hair with magic. "I see someone is using their magic again." He said, closing the door behind him. "That's good, I noticed yesterday that you weren't able to." Azhek walked up to her, and took the brush himself before running it through her long hair.

"I guess using the inter-dimensional spell sapped all my magic at the time. I guess resting and sleeping for so long allowed it to come back." She said, with a smile, before Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Not to offend you, or anything… But how come you're able to brush my hair so well?"

Azhek chuckled a bit, continuing to brush her hair. "Using my psykic abilities, I can see every strand of hair and small knots. I then use said ability to fix the strands. Afterwards, I use the brush to help get the strands straight." He answered, giving a light shrug. "And I had the honor to watch someone very important to me do it."

"Well, I'll have to thank them. You're really good." Twilight giggled, as Azhek finished up. "So, what brought you up here?" She asked.

"Jarvis told us you were awake, and shocked that you were able to use magic again." Azhek said, placing the brush down. "I came up here to find out why."

"Well, the last time I was human, I couldn't use my magic _except_ at certain situations dealing with the Elements of Harmony, in some way." Twilight explained, holding her hand up and watched a magic aura appear around it. "Guess I'm surprised to be able to, freely, now. There must be a few Nexus Points of magic on this world, and only very few humans able to use it."

"When I was in my Ethereal State last night, I did notice strong connections with the Great Ocean. Not strong enough to effect anyone, of course, but those who can… Are able to touch its waters." Azhek noted, Twilight looking up at him.

"Ethereal State? Great Ocean? Mind explaining that for me?" She asked, politely.

"The Ethereal State is something strong psykers are able to do. Our souls separate from its mortal shell, allowing us to pass through objects, like ghosts, along with cover great distances in short periods of time." Azhek explained, Twilight taking mental notes. "The Great Ocean, on the other hand? That is where a psyker draws their power from… Think of it like, the reason you're world is able to use magic, is because you have a link with the Great Ocean. It's waters gently washing over your feet."

Twilight nodded. "I think I understand the concept, sort of." The young princess tapped her chin, in thought.

"Good. The Ethereal State also allows us to access the deeper portions of the Great Ocean. _However_ , this must be left to a well-trained psyker… Even its calming waters have hunters, ready to devour an unsuspecting psyker." The Captain added, Twilight understanding the danger.

"Would you teach me how to use my Ethereal State? I mean, the concept seems to be exactly like our magic." She asked.

"I would, but with the return of your power, means that you can go home. Teaching such an advance spell would require a great deal of training and focus." Azhek said.

Twilight smacked her forehead, unable to forgive herself in forgetting such a fact. "You're right! Oh Celestia, everyone must be worried!" She said, looking up at her companion. "But... What about Mr. Stark and 'Peter'?" The princess put two and two together after the first moment Tony called Spider-Man 'Peter' and figured out that it was his real name… But remained respectful about it.

"I'll let them know you were able to go home quicker than expected." Azhek said, nodding to her. "Now, best deal with your worried friends."

Twilight smiled up at him. "Thank you, Azhek. It was a pleasure meeting you." She said, the Astartes nodding before stepping away. Twilight began to channel her magic, all around her body, causing a soft whirlwind of pure energy. Her hands began to glow with lavender energy, her eyes glowing white. "Equestria!"

The energy began to increase rapidly, discharging, making Azhek smile behind his helmet. " _It is done, my lord. Your daughter will soon be home, safe._ " He thought, placing a hand over the scarab on his breastplate. " _Good luck, little sister… It was lifting to actually_ speak _with you._ " His thoughts continued, before he was struck with shock.

A blue flash of light suddenly appeared around Twilight! The magical energy around Twilight suddenly vanished, without a trace, and the young prince fell to the ground. "W-What!?" She managed to say, shocked and looked at her hands.

"Twilight, are you alright!?" Azhek said, rushing up to her side, and helped the young princess up. "What happened?"

"I don't know…" Twilight said, looking up at his helmet. "I could feel the spell occurring, I was almost ready to leave for Equestria…. Then, it just stopped. Like something was preventing the spell from continuing."

Azhek looked at her, before placing a hand on to her forehead. Within seconds, his body started to glow gold while hers glowed lavender. That was when he saw it, a faint blue glow in her form. He knew what it meant… An advance spell from a powerful being, meant to block her from inter-dimensionally traveling. "Seems like a really powerful being doesn't want you leaving this world." Azhek said, with a sigh, before the glows disappeared.

"W-What was that?" Twilight asked, surprised at what she just saw.

"Aura recognition. My Legion uses it to identify one another, it prevents others from infiltrating our ranks." Azhek answered, checking Twilight, to be sure she wasn't harmed in anyway. "I just used it on you, to check and see what happened, along with identifying your aura for later use."

"A-And?" She asked.

"A being, far more powerful than me, is preventing you from going home _or_ leaving this world." He said, carefully helping Twilight walk towards the door. "Seems like sending you home is going to take even longer. Though, your connection to the Great Ocean wasn't broken, so you can still use magic."

Twilight nodded, and sighed. She held her hand out, a lavender aura appearing around her back pack. When it floated over to her, the princess quickly put one strap over her shoulder. "Just when everything was going great..." She muttered, allowing Azhek to walk her towards the lobby.

 **-Back in the Lobby-**

"Are you sure that idea would work, Tony?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't want to overload the poor girl."

"It's the perfect idea, especially how those pictures didn't get a good shot of her." Tony said, working on something with his tablet. "Put a mask on her, or a veil, and then she can walk around freely. Plus, if she starts to freak out, I'm sure the big guy will jump in."

"I see the merit of the idea, along with the governments calming down. Especially if they know SHIELD is watching them." Fury said, thinking about it.

"And what idea would that be?" A young, female, voice asked, making the three turn to see Twilight walking in with Azhek.

The moment Steve noticed Twilight was having Azhek support her, the Boy Scout rushed over. "Princess Sparkle, are you alright? You're not hurt or anything, are you?" He asked, stopping right in front of her.

"I'm fine, Mister…?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Rogers, Steve Rogers. Also known as Captain America." Steve said, smiling at her. "And are you sure? You don't look so good."

Twilight gave a nod. "Just a bit weak, is all. A failed attempt to go home." She looked at the three of them, raising her brow once more. "Now, what is this about an idea?"

They looked at one another, Tony smirking. "A press conference." He said, showing the two of them his tablet.

On it was a news article, with the picture of Azhek protecting Twilight. She was hidden behind his arm, only able to see her from the collar bone down, none of her face. The article read, in big bold letters. " **Public Announcement from Mystery Princess at Stark Tower! Tony Stark calls out Daily Bugle's slander of Royalty!** "


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Are you sure about this?" Azhek asked, not too thrilled about publically displaying Twilight like this.

"While it does seem unorthodox, but it will put a great deal of people at ease, about you two." Fury said, walking up to them, hands in his pockets.

"And you are?" Twilight asked, looking at the man. She could tell he had a lot of experience from just his stare and scar.

"Nick Fury, Director of the secret defense agency known as SHIELD." He answered, pulling a hand out, and offered it to her. "As of right now, I am your liaison with the world's government."

Twilight took his hand, and gently shook it. "Princess Twilight, of Equestria." She said, the Director smirking.

"I already know, Princess. Mr. Stark had already briefed me on your situation." Fury said, suddenly thinking for a moment. "If you are going to do the Press Conference, then you'll have to just refer to yourself as 'Princess'."

"Why is that, Director Fury?" Twilight asked, keeping to a more formal approach with the agent.

"Our world is full of dangerous people and entities, Princess. To protect you, and ensure that you'll have a private life, we must protect your identity. This will also call for your face to be hidden during the conference." Fury answered, looking up at Azhek. "One for you, as well. We'll need an alias and code name. Can't have you walking around in armor, all the time."

Azhek gave a nod, he understood the precautions being made. "I already have a suit in the works for Twilight. Can't have her walking around in torn clothing, now can we?" Tony said, working on his tablet again, Twilight looking at her torn clothes. "Just need Jarvis to take her measurements and everything will be set." _That_ caused the princess to blush.

" _Well, at least it's Jarvis, and not one of them._ " She thought, letting out a sigh, before looking up at Azhek. "Now… What should we call you, while wearing that armor?"

"Can't call him Captain, that's Steve's thing." Tony said, smirking a bit as the soldier shot him a glare.

"I don't know much about him, to really give an opinion." Fury said, shrugging his shoulders.

The group was stumped, they didn't have any names to give him. Azhek didn't know, because such things never came up within his life. Twilight couldn't think of a name, making her wish Rainbow Dash or Spike was there… This was their kind of thing.

"How about Lord Scarab?" The group looked to see Peter, standing within a door way, leaning against the frame. "It makes sense, when you think about it."

The moment she saw him like that, Twilight's heart started to race and she raced up to him. "Peter! What are you doing up!" She said, rushing over and having the young hero wrap his arm over her shoulder, completely ignoring the slight blush on her face. "You should be resting."

He shot her a smile, causing the princess to blush a bit more. "I'm fine, Princess. Tony took care of the worst parts, my powers handled the rest." He said, chuckling a bit. "Also, Jarvis explained everything while I was getting ready… And also how Tony slipped up with my secret identity." He shot a glare to the man.

"Hey, sorry if I don't think clearly when I see my practical adopted son unconscious, and look like he got plowed by the five o'clock traffic… Sue me." Tony said, still working on his tablet.

"Anyways, yeah… Lord Scarab would make sense." Peter said, smiling at Twilight, who blushed a bit more, as Azhek walked over. "He leads a group called the 'Scarab Occult' and he has a large scarab design on his chest."

"I don't think it would meld well with the populace. I mean, if I recall correctly, scarabs don't have the best perception." Steve said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll have to side with the Captain on this one. Not the best choice." Fury nodded, placing both hands into his pockets, again.

"I-I like it…" Twilight muttered, trying to calm down her racing heart and stop blushing. " _Why am I feeling like this? I only just met him, and yet my heart is racing and I start to blush whenever he just smiles at me…._ " She took a quick glance at him, thoroughly examining what she could. " _W-Well, he is rather cute._ "

Unfortunately for Twilight, her emotions were letting her magic slip and allowed it to link with Azhek… Who heard every thought she just had. _"Well, it isn't unheard of for a young princess to fall for a hero, who ironically flew to her rescue."_ He thought, smiling behind his helmet. " _Well, better throw in my piece, too._ " Azhek turned, so that he could face the group. "Then it shall be _Lord Scarab_. The princess likes it, and I believe it has quite a bit of merit behind it."

Steve and Fury just looked at the Astartes, before giving a defeated nod. "That just leaves figuring out what the two of you can do when _not_ running around, fighting super villains." Fury looked at them. "Anything I should know, before having your backgrounds made?"

"W-Well, back in Ponyville, I was the town's librarian… But I also was Princess Celestia's personal protégé, along with the top student in my Magic School." Twilight noted, rubbing the sides of her arms. "I also enjoy science, biology, and astrology, mostly. Everyone said, for only being twenty years old, I was a gifted genius… An egghead, according to my friend Rainbow Dash."

"Hey! She could attend the local university, as a Biology Major. Would be easier to keep track of her, because I'm a Chemistry Student there." Peter said, making Twilight suddenly light up.

"You enjoy science, too? Barely anyone in Equestria did." Twilight asked, excited to hear that someone shared the same interests, as her.

"Yep, I was considered a genius, myself, before this super hero gig started. While my grades aren't the best, for obvious reasons, I gain extra credit by helping out around the science labs." Peter answered, rubbing the back of his head.

 _"Heroic and smart? That's rare."_ Twilight mentally giggled, giving a nod to Peter.

"Alright, I'll have my agents forge the proper paperwork for her to attend the university." Fury then looked up at Azhek. "And yourself, Captain Ahriman?"

"While those of the Thousand Sons Legion are powerful warriors and psykers… We are also well versed scholars and philosophers, like our Primarch. The pursuit of knowledge always being our mission." Azhek said, making Fury smirk.

"Then I know the perfect background for you." He said, before walking towards the exit. "I'll leave you two in Stark's care, while I handle your identities." Fury walked into the elevator, the group nodding as the doors shut.

"S-So, Mr. Stark? What design did you have in mind?" Twilight asked, looking at Tony.

"Oh, nothing much. What do you think?" He showed them, making the three mortals gasp, while Azhek just nodded.

"Whoa, she'll look like a goddess in that!" Peter blurted out, making Twilight blush.

"You've out done yourself, Tony…" Steve said, surprised at what he saw.

"Even the Phoecian would be jealous that he didn't come up with such a design." Azhek said, the group assuming his comment being a good thing.

The comments made Twilight's face turn cherry red, with all the blushing. "A-Are you sure I'll be ok wearing that?" She asked.

Tony gave a nod. "It will give you both a powerful and royal look, along with humble. The crowd will eat it up." He said, tapping a few more things. "Now, hurry back to your room, so Jarvis can do the measurements. The conference is scheduled for five in the afternoon, plenty of time to prepare you."

Twilight nodded, rushing back to her room. "Are you sure about this, Tony?" Peter asked, looking at him.

"Sure, as I can be. Plus, she'll have you and _Lord Scarab_ with her." Tony said, smirking. "She'll be fine."

 **-Outside of Stark Tower, hours later-**

Azhek, still in his armor, cracked the curtain to see a rather large crowd waiting. He could see the reporters, with their cameras and notepads, out in front. " _I wonder which ones are the Daily Bugle._ " Azhek thought, closing the curtain back.

"You drew quite a crowd, Lord Scarab." Peter said, wearing his Spider-Man costume, walking up to the Astartes.

"It is to be expected from the masses. They have questions, and they want them answered quickly." Azhek said, looking down at Peter. "Why do you insist calling me by my alias, before we've even started?"

"Because you don't seem to know how far the press will go to get a good scoop." Peter said, placing a hand on his hip. "Some are willing to rush into a fire fight between super powered heroes and villains for it. So, we can't risk anyone ease dropping on us."

"I see your point, _Spider-Man_." He said, understanding the boy's reasoning. "Have you seen the Princess? It is almost time." Azhek asked, looking around.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I haven't seen her since Tony had Jarvis do the measurements." Peter said, looking around too. "Where do you think she could be?"

Before Azhek could respond, Twilight's voice caught their attention. "R-Right here." They turned towards the elevator, to see quite the sight to behold. She was wearing a lavender skin tight latex suit, her waist to mid-thigh being covered by a dark purple and white skirt. She had a matching dark purple and white top covering her upper torso, Twilight's cutie mark over her breast. She also wore a white hooded cape, which reached down to her ankles. Finally, she wore a half mask that covered her face from the nose down, her hair tied back into the hood, so it couldn't be seen. "H-How do I look?" She asked, looking down at the white heeled boots, which reached to mid-calf, holding a staff with a pink star behind her.

Both Azhek and Peter were speechless, the boy's jaw going completely slack behind his mask. Azhek noticed this, and closed Peter's mouth with his left index finger. "You look breath taking, Princess." He said, walking up to her and placed a left hand on to her shoulder, the heqa staff in his right. "Right now, the Primarch Fulgrim, who strives for perfection and beauty, would weep at the sight of you… For he would have to end his search." His words were honest, and true, which made Twilight blush behind her mask.

"W-What do you t-think, Spider-Man?" She asked, looking over at the, still, dazed Peter Parker.

Peter had to shake his head, in order to snap out of the daze he was in. "Whoa! Princess! I-I have to say, right now, you'd probably make every girl out there jealous!" He said, Twilight smiling at how he liked the outfit. "You'll definitely catch their attention, that's for sure."

Twilight nodded, still holding a smile behind her mask. " _ **Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Stark is almost ready**_ **.** " Jarvis said, the three walking to the curtain.

Twilight stood behind Azhek, in case someone was waiting for the moment she walked out. The Astartes lifted his heqa staff up, crossing it with his left arm over the scarab insignia on his chest, while Peter stood next to him. " **Now! Without wasting any more of your time!** " They could hear Tony on the other side of the curtain. " **I present Spider-Man with our newest guests, Lord Scarab and the Princess!** " The three walked out, pushing the curtains aside, as camera flashes were seen and the sounds of people gasping followed.

They made their way over to the podium, Twilight feeling rather nervous but quickly calmed down when she had Azhek and Peter with her. When she got to it, the Astartes and hero got on both sides of her, Azhek on her left and Peter on her right. Twilight tapped the microphone, eyed the flash cards she had, and looked at the crowd. "H-Hello, e-everyone! It is good to be here, and be able to explain some things to you, thanks to Mr. Stark." She said, into the microphone, waving at them. "At the request of a few important parties, I was told not to use my real name and simply respond to 'Princess'."

Twilight looked at the crowd, seeing the reporters write down what she had said. " _You're doing great, Twilight._ " She heard Azhek's voice within her mind, making Twilight look up at him. " _Telepathy. Something else we Thousand Sons are able to do… Now, keep going. Just let me know when you will like for me to take over._ "

She nodded, looking back at the crowd. "I come from another dimension, where my world is filled with magic and openly use it. During an attempt, using a spell that I had recently learned from another powerful sorcerer within my world… I was sent here, shortly after being attacked by three men." Twilight said, continued noticing the curious looks. "That was when Spider-Man and Deadpool arrived, trying to protect me from them."

One of the reporters raised their hand, Twilight pointed to them right after. "Princess! Why do these 'important parties' not want you to use our real name?" They asked.

"Because we discovered that there is another entity trying to keep me here… We don't know why, or why they want me. So, these parties wish for me to try and live normally during my stay here." She answered, pointing to another reporter.

"Princess, is your world a threat to our world?" She asked.

"No, my world is completely peaceful. In fact, one of my royal duties is to help ensure peace and harmony." Twilight answered, smiling at the crowd. "After all, my official title is the _Princess of Friendship_." She pointed to an elderly man, one both Azhek and Peter recognized.

Azhek tightened his grip on the heqa staff, as the man spoke. "Princess! Are you saying that entity brought you here for a reason, and now you've aligned with that menace Spider-Man, and his freaky friends?" Jameson asked.

"I-I don't know… But I do know that Spider-Man isn't a bad person." She answered.

"Is that so? And how are we supposed to know that you're telling the truth? After all, you won't even tell us your name!" Jameson said, now glaring at her. "It sounds fishy to me!"

"Well, I can't really… I don't exactly have proof to-…" Twilight couldn't finish.

"So it could be true? And you actually _helped_ that menace, and his friends, destroy our city!?" Jameson yelled, starting to make Twilight become somewhat uncomfortable.

"N-No, I would neve-!" She was cut off again.

"And how do we know you _aren't_ Spider-Man's quick squeeze!? His eye candy trying to protect him!?" Jameson continued, actually causing a tear to form in Twilight's eye. She was being publicly humiliated… And _that_ crossed the line.

" **ENOUGH!** " Azhek's voice boomed, causing the whole area to shake from his anger. He pointed the heqa staff at Jameson. "You shall hold your tongue, _peon_ , before I rip it from your conniving mouth and destroy what is left of your brain with psykic energy!" The whole crowd went silent, they could _feel_ his anger. "The Princess is a kind, sweet, intellectual; soul who does _not_ deserve such venomous words form you!"

"A-And who do you-!" This time, it was Jameson that was cut off.

"I am Lord Scarab, the favored Son of the Immortal Sorcerer King, Primarch Magnus the Red! The sole ruler of the planet Prospero and Gene-Father of the Thousand Sons _Legion_!" Azhek glared down at Jameson, his psykic energy appearing within the helmet's eye sockets. "My lord has taken interest in the Princess, granting her _our_ protection. When she was sent here, I was quickly dispatched to protect her! Spider-Man, and his ally Deadpool, protected her until I arrived!"

With a quick motion of his hand, Jameson suddenly floated in front of Azhek. "W-What are-!"

" **I did** _ **not**_ **give you permission to speak!** " His voice echoed, Jameson becoming silent. "To insult one a _Primach_ has taken interest in, his Astartes are required to kill the insulter! I am also sure such allegations would cause _strict_ tensions between your world and Equestria's ruler, who has the power to raise a sun!" Azhek continued, making Jameson turn pale. "Making an enemy of Equestria, would mean you have made enemies with the Thousand Sons Legion! From what I have seen of your pathetic world, it would only take a single Fellowship, of nine, to purge it!" His hand went forward, causing Jameson to fly back into his chair. "Now, remain silent. I have stayed my hand _twice_ now, the third will not be so merciful."

A new reporter raised his hand up, being the only one to have the courage to do so, after the display of power. "Lord Scarab? What is the purpose of your presence?" He asked.

"I am merely here for the Princess' protection, nothing more. When she returns home, I will return to Prospero." Azhek answered.

" _Whoa…. Wasn't that a bit much, Azhek?_ " Twilight asked, mentally.

" _Simple scare tactic, don't worry… Peter seemed to have liked it._ " Azhek responded, Twilight noticing the impressed Peter. " _His mind is swimming with thoughts of Jameson finally getting what he deserved._ "

Twilight giggled a bit, nodding. " _I have to admit, it was rather great seeing that spiteful man put in his place._ "


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **-Stark Tower Penthouse, after the Press Conference-**

The four were in the lobby, talking about what had occurred at the Press Conference. "Oh man, the look on Jameson's face! I wish I could have gotten a photo of that!" Peter said, laughing at the memory. "He seriously thought you were going to obliterate him!"

Azhek chuckled a bit and looked at Peter, who was sitting with Twilight on the couch. "Please, I'm not so brash, as to publically execute someone on a world I just arrived to. Not to mention, it would have been a waste of energy." He said, Peter giving a nod.

"Yeah, and thanks again, Azhek, for stepping in." Twilight said, smiling up at the Astartes. "He kept bombarding me with those questions, and statements, not letting me get a word in."

"Think nothing of it, Twilight. I was doing what I thought was right, and my duty to you." He said, before adding a thought in. " _And as your older brother._ " Mentally.

"I know it was a matter of time before _someone_ taught Jameson a lesson." Tony said, smirking a bit. "Wish I could have, but our laws prevent me from doing anything of the sort."

"Yes, and your speech did more than you think." The four turned, to see Fury walking into the penthouse. "More good, than bad."

"What do you mean, Director Fury?" Twilight asked, with a raised brow.

"Jarvis, channel seven, please." Fury asked, the T.V. turning on.

" _ **With pleasure, Director Fury. I have been tracking this story, since it first aired.**_ " Jarvis said, strangely, happily before the T.V. turned to channel seven.

" _In later news, old time editor and chief of the Daily Bugle, James Jameson, was fired shortly after the Press Conference with the mysterious 'Princess' and her body guard, Lord Scarab. He was fired on grounds of nearly causing an inter-dimensional incident with two other worlds._ " The news anchor said, all but Fury and Azhek going slack jawed. " _The United Nations also wish to give their most sincere apologies to the Princess, for Mr. Jameson's actions, and hopes she could forgive them for allowing it to happen._ " The coverage then went to a scene at the Daily Bugle, where police officers were escorting Jameson from the building, the older man causing quite a fuss over it all and flailing about.

"It seems, after Captain Ahriman mentioned how powerful both worlds were compared to ours, the United Nations wanted to prevent any form of tension between us." Fury said, after the T.V. turned off. "The first being to remove the person who _caused_ any possible tension in the first place."

"I don't think Celestia would have allowed such a thing, Director Fury." Twilight said, looking back at Fury. "She's a kind hearted ruler, who only acts violently when protecting her subjects from a great threat."

"That may be true, but the United Nations didn't want to risk it." Fury said, before he realized something. "Princess? Have you figured out a way to contact your home?"

Twilight shook her head. "My magic won't let me cross, and I don't have a way to-. Wait!" She suddenly said, remembering an incident with Sunset Shimmer and the other world. "Oh, please, please, tell me I packed it." The young princess repeated, going through her backpack.

"Twilight? What are you looking for-?" Peter said, before leaping back.

"Found it!" Twilight yelled, before pulling out a purple journal, which had her cutie mark on it. "Does anyone have a pen?"

Fury pulled one out of his pocket, and handed it over to her. "What are you planning to do, Princess?" He asked, watching her open the journal.

"This is my personal journal, given to me by Princess Celestia. Whatever I write in it, will appear in a book within her personal library." Twilight explained, writing a letter to the Sun Princess within the journal. "I discovered that it has its own magic, possibly from Princess Celestia herself, one that can travel to other worlds, thanks to my friend Sunset Shimmer… During an incident with three Sirens."

"Yikes, doubt that was a pleasant experience to have…" Peter cringed, remembering the myth on Sirens.

"It wasn't… We barely beat them and saved that world." Twilight said, finishing the letter and closed the journal. "Finished! I hope it gets to her…"

 **-Canterlot Castle, Celestia's Chambers-**

The Sun Princess had not left her chambers since she received the news. Her heart was broken, shattered, and only blamed herself for what happened. She has gone so far as to have Luna take over her royal duties. The guards had told her that Luna's explanation for her sister's disappearance from the throne, was that she has fallen ill and is unable to leave her room.

It wasn't far from the truth, she actually _looked_ sick. Many within the castle tried to cheer her up, including Luna, the Mane Six, even Discord but the spirit left after he realized how futile it was. But nothing worked, Celestia continued to blame herself for what happened. "How could I have been so stupid...?" She whispered, pushing her faze deeper into a pillow. "Was it my grief for her to meet him, from another world, that blinded me?"

Her sorrow grasped the shattered remains of her heart, like that of a dragon grabbing his prized crystal. Celestia had lost her only daughter to a daemon, no less! It was all her fault, her only real treasure was gone, forever. The thoughts became darker, her white coat slowly turning to a dark gray, until….

A buzzing sound, and flashes of light, caught the Sun Princess' attention. She looked over to a nearby podium, where an exact copy of Twilight's Journal sat. It was flashing with a lavender glow, buzzing like it did when Twilight wrote a new entry. "But, how?" Celestia said, to no one, as she got up and walked over to the podium. Using her magic, the princess opened the book up to read the new entry. "Dear Princess, I will start off by saying I am safe and sound, thanks to a group of heroes from this world."

When she read this out loud, Celestia felt a wave of relief, and joy, wash over her body. Her precious daughter was safe, and _not_ within the hands of that monster. Within seconds, her coat returned to its pure white color, her body slowly becoming healthier.

Celestia continued to read the letter. "I was rescued by a young human hero, called 'Spider-Man', who has spider-like powers. With his mercenary friend, Deadpool, they fought off three dangerous humans trying to kidnap me." Her anger suddenly flared, making a note to find out who these three are and teach them a lesson. "Though, they were being overpowered and things seemed bad… A new hero appeared, and saved us. You should have seen him, Princess! He sent one flying, the others running away in fear." A smile appeared on her face, her daughter was safe in a world filled with heroes. "He is a powerful sorcerer, standing at eight feet tall and wore red armor. When he defeated them, he told us he too was from another world, sent to protect me." Celestia raised an eyebrow, continuing to read. "He told me his name was…"

Her eyes widened, shocked to see the name and affiliation. Her heart felt like it skipped a beat. It had been around twenty years since she had seen these names. A look of pure joy found its way on her face.

"… Azhek Ahriman, Captain of the Thousand Sons' First Fellowship, leader of the Scarab Occult and favored son of Magnus the Red! His lord had sent him here, the moment I arrived, to ensure I go back home safely." Celestia had to wipe away a tear from her eyes. "Oh, beloved… While you couldn't visit her, you still found a way to watch over her." She said, tears of joys flowing down her cheeks. "And you sent young Azhek to protect his beloved baby sister… I must let the others know, quickly!" Celestia used her magic to pick the book up, and opened her chambers doors, before rushing off towards the throne room.

 **-Canterlot Castle Throne Room-**

"So, how is Princess Celestia holding up?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking up at Luna.

"Yeah… She looked worse than an apple orchard aftah a fruit bat attack." Applejack said, frowning.

"Our sister has… Taken the news rather hard." Luna said, trying to word it right, without causing any suspicion. "Young Twilight Sparkle was very important to her… Her condition, however, hasn't changed."

"The poor dear, I do hope Twilight is alright." Rarity said, looking at everyone, keeping a hoof around a heart broken Spike, who missed his older sibling.

"As do we all, Rarity… This is most unfortunate." Luna said, the news of who Twilight _really_ is still piecing together within her mind. "I just hope that-!" The throne room doors flung open, Celestia rushing in with a book next to her. "Sister! Shouldn't you be resting!?"

The six ponies then noticed a look of pure joy on Celestia's face, while she was panting. "Luna… She's safe! W-What's better… Her father sent one of his warriors!" Celestia said, not caring if the six others heard her. "Twilight is safe!"

"What do you mean, Sister? How do you know?" Luna asked, walking over to her older sister.

"Here! See, Twilight was able to write us a letter." Celestia had the book float over to Luna, who had the six behind her now, and began to read what was written.

"I-I can't believe it!" Luna said, shocked to see what was written. "Oh, most joyous of news!" The Moon Princess nuzzled her sister.

The group looked up at the book, then to the two sisters. "Um… Excuse me, uh, Princess?" Fluttershy spoke up, making the two look at her. "But… Uh… About what you said? I don't see Night Light's name… B-But you said he sent someone." Celestia blushed, her excitement had gotten the better of her.

"So, you girls heard that too!? I thought I was the only one who did!" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing up and down.

"Oh, uh… Well, girls… You see…" Celestia actually stuttered, her embarrassed blush not fading.

"Sister, you already spilled it." Luna said, with an annoyed sigh. "Might as well tell them."

"Alright… Girls, Night Light and Twilight Velvet aren't her real parents." Celestia used her magic to pull out the photo of her and Crimson King. "This is a photo of me and her father, when I was pregnant." The group gasped at the photo, all five mares blushing, suddenly, at the alicorn stallion. "The stallion's name, in our world, was Crimson King… Who wrote the book I sent Twilight."

They looked at the picture, tilting their heads. "He's quite handsome, even with only one eye…. But, how does he play into this? I mean, he wasn't mentioned." Rarity said, eyeing how Crimson's coat was well taken care of.

"Actually, he was. 'Crimson King' is one of his titles, using it as a name for this world. His real name is Magnus the Red, and that missing eye was one of the reasons I fell for him." Celestia answered, remembering the story while everyone just looked at her with confusion. "Let me explain. Magnus has thousands of genetically enhanced warriors under his command, his own genetic structure used to create them. He sees every last one of them as his sons, and they were in danger of a plague that destroyed their bodies." The group listened intently, trying to imagine how this 'Magnus' could have felt about this. "To save their lives, while using his god-like powers, Magnus sacrificed his right eye… Lifting, and ridding, his sons of that horrible plague."

"How dreadful, _and_ heroic!" Rarity said, placing a hoof over her muzzle. "He sacrificed half of his own sight, possibly scaring himself, to save them."

"Talk about puttin' yer family before yerself." Applejack said, giving an approving nod.

"Makes me wonder what this Magnus guy looks like." Rainbow Dash said, the group nodding. "I bet he looked _awesome_!"

"Well then, I do have a clear memory of what he looks like." Celestia's horn suddenly started to glow, and an image of Magnus appeared between them, the giant's arms crossed and looking as if he was inspecting something. " _That_ is Magnus the Red, King of Prospero and fifteenth son to the Emperor of Mankind… Said to be the strongest Sorcerer of his dimension, his father being the only one stronger than he."

The group was speechless at the Primarch's image, his looks alone were that of some benevolent being. The group could only say one statement, which they all said at the same time. "You are so _lucky_ , Princess/Sister."

"Thank you… Spike, mind taking a letter?" She asked.

The baby dragon, snapping out of his depression after finding out that Twilight was alright, saluted. "Yes, ma'am!" He pulled out a quill and parchment, out of nowhere, earning a few raised brows.

"Once finished, just focus on Twilight before sending it. If she can use her journal to reach us, then your fire should reach her." Celestia said, the baby dragon nodding. She then looked at the others. "After he sends the letter, I'll explain _why_ I never revealed the truth until now." The group nodded.

 **-Stark Tower, penthouse lobby-**

"So, how will we know if she got the letter?" Fury asked.

"Celestia is the most powerful being on our world. If anyone can figure out a way, it's her." Twilight said and, as if her mentor heard that, a cloud of smoke with green sparks suddenly slipped through a cracked window! A scroll, with Celestia's royal seal, appeared.

"Well… Talk about express mail." Peter said, earning a giggle from Twilight.

"Well, Princess? What does it say?" Fury asked, Twilight unrolling the letter and read it.

"Princess Celestia said she is relieved to hear that I am safe, and wishes to extend her gratitude to those responsible…" Twilight answered, the group nodding. "She also says that she'll be researching a way to help get me back home… And is confident that Azhek's lord is doing the same.

Azhek gave a nod. "I share her confidence." The Astartes noted.

"With that out of the way, here." Fury pulled out three folders. He gave one to Twilight, Azhek, and Peter. "Twilight, Parker, in yours are schedules for your classes and approved letters. Twilight, yours also has background information and proper paperwork to back it up. I suggest memorizing it." The two nodded, Fury then looked up at Azhek. "In yours are transfer paperwork for a suitable job opening. I've also added background information, proper paperwork, and a few degrees to help. It also has a passport, for you and Twilight."

"I'll have it memorized by noon tomorrow." Azhek said, earning a nod from Fury.

"Alright, your day starts on Monday, two days from now." Fury looked at Tony. "Mr. Stark will handle your normal attire between now and then."

Tony shrugged. "Jarvis just needs Azhek's measurements, and what he'll be doing. After that, then he'll have everything he needs by Monday." He said, Fury taking his leave.

"Then let us go and handle this, I do not wish to be caught unprepared." Azhek said, holding the folder under his arm, Tony walking up to him.

"Then let's go and knock this out of the park." Tony said, the two of them walking to Azhek's room.

"I'll see you on Monday, Twilight. I need to head back to my apartment." Peter said, smiling at the young Princess. "Seven thirty sound alright?"

Twilight gave a nod. "Sounds good to me!" She waved goodbye, Peter returning the wave, while watching the young hero leave. Once he left, Twilight placed a hand over her heart and sighed. " _I've only been this way around Flash… D-Do I have a crush on Peter?_ " She thought.

" _I heard that._ " Azhek said, telepathically.

"Azhek! Stay out of my private thoughts!" Twilight yelled, hearing the two men laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **-Outside the History Department of Manhattan University-**

Twilight stayed close to Peter, nervous around so many humans at once. The outfit she had picked out was a long sleeved lavender button up shit with a pair of dark blue jeans, and white shoes. "You're gonna be fine, Twilight. Trust me, plus our first class is Ancient History I. A beginner class." Peter said, trying to comfort her.

"I know, but still, I don't even know the common knowledge stuff… What if we take an aptitude test?" She asked, worried about the intellectual reputation she'll set.

Peter opened the door, letting Twilight walk in first. "Lucky for us, history classes don't do that. The instructors prefer to start from the beginning." He said, earning a punch to the shoulder from Twilight, for the bad joke.

"Not. Funny." She said, sternly, then looked to the classroom doors. "Which room are we in?"

"Uh…" Peter pulled out the schedule, and looked at it. "Ah! Room 109." He answered, the two walking down the hallway.

"One-o-six… One-o-seven… One-o-eight… There! One-o-nine!" Twilight opened the door, and walked in. Ironically, counting her and Peter, there was only eighteen people in the class.

"Right there, front row." Peter said, walking to the front-middle desk. Twilight followed suit, and sat next to him, placing her bag between them.

"So, who do we have for the class?" She asked.

"Don't know. After an incident where a student tried to get special favors from their instructor, they stopped printing the names." He said, trying to remember something. "But, according to my friend, who works for the History Department, it's some strict professor that seems to push his lessons to the limit."

Twilight smiled at the information. "Great! Sounds like he'll be a challenge." She said, pulling out a notebook and pen.

"Well, there goes the nervousness." Peter said, earning another playful punch.

The other students began to chat, waiting on their instructor, about how their summer break was. There was even talk about the Press Conference two days ago. Both Twilight and Peter became uncomfortable the moment someone mentioned how cute Spider-Man looked with the Princess. There was even talk of how awesome it looked when Lord Scarab scared the crap out of Jameson, and openly used his power.

When the door opened, a calm yet stern voice called out. "Alright, alright, settle down, settle down." A man, standing over six and a half feet, walked into the room. He was wearing a red suit, a blue collared under shirt, with a gold tie; and had an eagle cane in his right hand. His skin was lightly tanned, he had a faint beard, and long black hair that nearly reached his glasses, he had most of it back in some sort of pony tail. "I hope everyone is having a good morning?" The professor asked, the moment he reached the front of his desk.

" _Who is he? His voice sounds familiar, but I can't place it_." Twilight thought, joining the class with a chorus of "Good Morning" while continuing to think on who this could possibly be. " _I haven't met very many humans from this world… And I think I would have remembered if he had asked me a question at the Press Conference._ "

The Professor pulled out a stack of papers, the class remaining silent, as a smile crept on to his face while reading said papers in his hand. "Alright, I think that is enough tension, for now." He suddenly spoke up, causing the class to look at one another. "I am Professor Azhek Ahriman, and I will be your instructor for this class… I already know of the rumors being said about me, and some of you are probably thinking they are true and I'm going to bury you with work. I'm going to tell you now, they aren't true. I only assign what is needed, and it won't be very much. I prefer teaching my students in person, over having you write stacks upon stacks of papers. To also give you quite the hint on what I'll be detailed on, is Ancient Egyptian Culture, seeing how it is what I majored in, and I am Egyptian myself." The class began to look at one another again, whispers of 'is he a mind reader or something'.

Twilight and Peter were both wide eyed at the revelation of _who_ their instructor was. " _That is what Azhek_ really _looks like!?_ " The two mentally screamed.

" _In the flesh, now… Mind not being so loud, please? Bad enough with the others thinking so loudly._ " He told them, telepathically, before speaking up. "Well then! Let us start the roll call, and we'll get today's first lesson underway." Azhek pulled out one of the sheets of paper, and began to read the names in alphabetical order, receiving a "Here!" shortly after each name. When he reached Twilight's name, Azhek called out "Tara Faust" and she responded with an eager "Present!".

After two hours of going over what Azhek was expecting out of the class, then diving straight into pre-recorded history. The class was nearly overloaded with so much information given. All except Twilight and Peter, who had taken notes on everything, the former's being more detailed. When it was time for class to end, the students gathering their things, the two heroes were stopped.

"Mr. Parker, Ms. Faust, would the two of you mind staying behind, for a moment? I wish to speak with you both on your past grades." Azhek asked, the two of them knowing it was an excuse to speak with them on other matters, and nodded. Once the other students had left, Azhek leaned back into the chair and used his psykic power to lock the door. "That was harder than expected… Good thing Astartes have enhanced memory abilities, and I spent the past two days going over text books and course outlines." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "So much of Ancient Terra has been forgotten in my dimension, I may have to take some books back."

"I thought you did quite well, Azhek. Your way of teaching reminds me of Star Swirl the Bearded's own works." Twilight said, smiling at him. "And he was my world's greatest unicorn."

"Yeah, no other Professor proved to be _that_ challenging, outside of the advance science courses." Peter confirmed, trying to help Twilight with making Azhek feel better about teaching.

Azhek couldn't help but laugh. "Now I understand how my own instructors felt." He said, leaning forward. "Now, just to let the two of you know, I am also your instructor for philosophy and archaeology. So, looks like we'll have more time to work with one another, per Fury's motives."

"Wait, you were able to read Director Fury's mind!?" Twilight asked, both her and Peter shocked at the revelation.

"For the 'Spy of Spies', Mr. Stark's title for him, Director Fury cannot protect his mind all too well." Azhek said, smirking a bit, looking back at the two. "But, on a more serious note, I would like Ms. Faust here to help you with studies, Mr. Parker." The two were confused by the sudden topic change, then noticed a quick glance to the door, to reveal a few students outside. "I was able to find out about your educational history, and believe Ms. Faust could help you return to the four point five student you were."

Once again, the two young heroes nodded, after understanding his intentions. "Thank you, Professor Ahriman. I hope to meet your expectation." Peter said, smiling.

"You can count on me, Professor Ahriman! I'll get him back to the way he was." Twilight said, the two of them walking away from him. " _This wouldn't be you acting on what you heard the other night, is it?_ " She telepathically asked.

" _Possibly_." He responded, smirking. "I knew I could count on you, Ms. Faust." Azhek said, the two leaving, while he prepared for his neck class.

 **-Canterlot Castle-**

Celestia sat on her throne, pondering about the recent events and the new information that came with them. "Tia?" A voice spoke up, causing the Sun Princess to snap out of her thoughts, noticing Luna.

"Yes, Luna? How can I help you, dear sister?" She asked, giving her trademark loving smile.

"You seem more troubled, just less upset, now." Luna stated, tilting her head. "Would you like to share?"

Celestia looked at her sister for a moment, then gave a sigh. "I have just been thinking… My beloved was able to locate our daughter, then sent one of his strongest sons to protect her. While I?" She looked at the journal. "I haven't even lifted a hoof to do anything… What kind of mother am I?"

Luna suddenly glared at her older sister. "A darn good one!" She yelled, causing Celestia to give Luna a shocked look. "To protect Twilight, you agreed to disguise her and then send her from your side. When she became of age, and you saw her power, there was _no_ hesitation to put Twilight at your side, to train her! For the past ten years, you have watched over, protected, and guided; young Twilight Sparkle!" Luna suddenly stomped her hoof on the marble floor. "If that isn't the sign of a good mother, then I don't know what is! Not to mention, each time I saw the two of you together, you showed unconditional love towards her!"

Hearing those words had brought a smile to Celestia's face. She hadn't thought of it before, but she really _was_ acting motherly towards Twilight, while hiding it from herself. "What would I do without you, Luna?" Celestia asked, rhetorically.

"Become a nervous train wreck?" Luna said, giving an innocent smile, while Celestia gave a glare. "Oh, by the way, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor have arrived… Shall I let them in?"

" _Oh dear… This will become hard to explain_." Celestia thought, before giving a reluctant nod. "Y-Yes, Luna, best not keep them in the dark." She could help but feel like she is going to regret this…

 **-Prospero, Magnus' Chambers-**

The Primarch just sat on his throne, watching the mirror that showed his beloved daughter. He was happy that this 'Director Fury' actually enrolled her within a university, but something continued to trouble him about the situation. A few days before, someone sent three powerful mutants to capture Twilight, upon her arrival. Now, there hasn't been any attacks what so ever. "What are they planning…?" Magnus asked himself, rubbing his chin in thought. When a heavy knock came at the door. "Enter!"

Three Scarab Occult Terminators slowly walked in, their single eyes locked on their Primarch's throne. "Any word, my lord?" The lead Terminator asked, it was obvious they were anxious to help their younger sister by the fact they were armed…. Ready for combat at any time.

"Unfortunately no, my sons. Young Twilight is stuck on that world, and those attackers have not returned." Magnus said, rubbing his tired eye, the Primarch hasn't rested since Twilight went to that world. "What news from the Fellowships and the Photep?"

"Every squad stands ready for your orders, my lord… The Photep's Machine Spirit is also ready for anything." The Terminator said, placing a fist on his chest.

"Good, I have the strangest feeling… That this world will need our help." Magnus noted, his eye never leaving the mirror.

"If that moment comes, we shall bring your wrath!" The three Terminators said, together, all saluting their gene-father.

"Twilight is lucky to have such devoted brothers." The Primarch said, with a light sigh, and the Terminators took it as their cue to leave. The mirror showed Twilight vigorously studying her book, taking notes at the same time. This sight brought a single thought, along with a laugh, to Magnus. "She has your beauty, my love… But it seems she also got my thirst for knowledge!" He couldn't help but also imagine the image of Twilight wearing a female version of the Thousand Sons' Power Armor, prompting more fits of laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **-Just outside of Stark Tower-**

Both Twilight and Peter were sitting at a café, talking about their current classes. "Who would have thought such a single act, could shape a whole future." Twilight said, sipping her coffee while staring at an image of three hundred warriors, fending off another army, ten times their own size.

"Yeah, their sacrifice and bravery earned them a place in history, along with help shape our world today." Peter agreed, eyeing his camera. "What is on today's agenda?"

"You're supposed to be at work in an hour, best leave some time soon, in case something happens between now and then. We finished our assignments for class, and we don't have anything else until next Monday, told you we could get it all done by Thursday and open up our weekend." She noted, earning a playful eye roll from Peter. "I'm supposed to meet up with Azhek, for training, in a few minutes." Twilight thought about it, while Peter gave her an inquisitive look. "I asked if he could teach me the Thousand Sons' magic. It seemed rather interesting."

"And powerful… Are you sure you'll be ok? Dr. Strange told me that one should be careful, when dealing with such things." Peter asked, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Don't worry, I plan on studying the implications thoroughly before attempting the spells. Plus, Azhek will be there, in case something were to go wrong." Twilight said, smiling while she gathered her things. "I better get going, I don't want to be late." Peter gave a nod, gathering his own things and paying the bill. "I'll see you later, Peter!"

Peter waved goodbye. "Sure thing, Twilight!" He called back, heading towards the Daily Bugle.

Twilight smiled, while making her way to Stark Tower's front doors. Something about having coffee with Peter brought a smile to her face, causing the princess to hold her things tightly. " _Maybe I do have a crush on Peter?_ " She thought, a blush finding its way to her cheeks. " _B-But, I don't want to live in this world, and need to get home… How could that ever even work?_ " She gave a mental sigh, and looked up.

Her eyes caught something flying around the tower, before making its way into the penthouse. "Huh… I wonder if Mr. Stark was expecting a visitor." Twilight said, out loud, and headed in.

Luckily, she didn't hear any explosions, so that meant what she saw wasn't hostile. Once in the elevator, Twilight pressed the button for the penthouse. When the elevator got close, she suddenly felt a large discharge of magic energy come from the penthouse's level. It wasn't Azhek's power, though it was almost as disciplined…. But the magic was more like hers, only stronger.

The moment the elevator doors opened, Twilight saw Tony standing between an armored Azhek and a middle aged man. He was wearing a red and gold cloak, with a blue tunic underneath. She could feel the ancient magical power around his body, whoever he was… This man may be on the same level as Princess Celestia or Luna.

"Doctor Strange, there is no reason for you to become defensive about all this." Tony said, facing the man. "Azhek said, once Twilight gets home, he will leave right after."

"Mr. Stark, I know you speak the truth. However, the fact of him being here, using a form of magic that is so unpredictable is dangerous for our world. After all, it could call forth dangerous entities from his own world, tracking his magic… His display last week was proof enough that his emotions can influence his power, which could be a beacon to them." Doctor Strange said, eyeing the Astartes.

"My lord has already thought about such things, Doctor Strange." Azhek said, looking down at him. "He has already prepared for such outcomes, and is watching this world without resting. So long as Twilight and I are here, your world is safe under the Thousand Sons' watch." He said, eyeing the mortal carefully, before shrugging him off. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." He turned around, and walked over to Twilight, the other two surprised to see her. "Are you ready for our training session?"

Twilight gave a nod. "Y-Yeah." She said, looking at the other two.

"Now, wait a moment. If you intend on teaching the young woman your magic, then you should at least have me-!" Doctor Strange was cut off, after feeling Azhek unleash his psykic aura… Which dwarfed his own.

"I am more than capable of handling anything that occurs. While her concentration will be on the spells I teach her, mine will be on protecting her." Azhek said, smiling at Twilight. "Now then, let us go to my room. I have everything set up." Twilight nodded, following the Astartes to his room.

 **-Minutes Later-**

In Azhek's room, the Astartes had Twilight meditating, trying to connect with the dimension's Great Ocean, and searching for its currents. "Remember, Twilight, you must feel the Great Ocean's current. Allow its waters to wash on to you." He instructed, the princess following his instructions.

Twilight couldn't shake how Azhek's tone felt towards her. Every time he spoke, it felt like it was her older brother, Shining Armor, talking. Not to mention, when he is around, it also felt like Shining was there.

"You're becoming distracted, Twilight." Azhek said, snapping Twilight out of her thoughts. "You must clear your mind, block all other things. Allow only the Great Ocean's waters hold your attention."

"I'm sorry, Azhek, I will focus harder." Twilight said, going back to the task at hand.

"It is alright, Twilight. This is probably the more difficult part of the training." Azhek said, sitting in front of the young princess. "Once you enter the Great Ocean, I will follow suit. Even within its shallow waters, there are dangers."

Twilight nodded, focusing on trying to feel this Great Ocean's currents. When all of her senses focused on trying to find it, her body started to give off a lavender glow. The moment it appeared, Azhek's own body suddenly gave off a golden glow.

 **-In the Great Ocean-**

Twilight couldn't believe it! She was standing at the magical shores of some vast ocean-like place. She could feel the unbelievable amount of magical power that came from just the shallow end, her curiosity wondering how much was at the deep ends.

What surprised her even more, was that she had become an ethereal version, some anthropomorphic alicorn, of herself! "Sweet Celestia! This is unbelievable!" Twilight squealed, suddenly flying around the shallow waters, in her excitement.

While she was flying around, a flash of gold light caused her to come to a complete halt. It caused her to look away, and waited until it finally dimmed down to see the ethereal version of Azhek! "That was too close…" He said, looking behind himself.

"What was?" Twilight asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That." Azhek pointed towards some strange shadowed fin, slightly exposed out of the waters. "You almost flew right into that Void Hunter… It is a small one, but you're still new to the Great Ocean."

"Uh… What exactly would have happened, if I did run into it?" She asked, the Void Hunter swimming away, due to Azhek's presence.

"It would have tried to eat you… Everywhere it strikes, causes damage to your real body." Azhek answered, turning to face Twilight. "And if it did manage to eat you… Then your real body would die."

Twilight gulped, staying close to Azhek's ethereal form. "S-So, uh, what did you want to show me again?" She asked, watching out for any more of these 'Void Hunters'.

"I wanted to show you where an option was, when your normal magic has diminished or isn't strong enough…" Azhek said, looking around for any more Void Hunters, as well. "But you must be careful. The Great Ocean's power is limitless, to use too much can be damaging, or fatal."

Twilight gave a nod, looking back at Azhek. "So, if I do use it, how much do you suggest?" She asked, wanting to know her current limits.

"Since you are new to its presence, only for five spells. Simple ones, the stronger the spell… The more power from the Great Ocean is required." Azhek said, looking around again. "Let us go, we have been here long enough."

Twilight gave a nod, cutting her connection from the Great Ocean, followed by Azhek.

 **-Back in Azhek's room-**

Twilight let out a relieved sigh, opening her eyes to see Azhek's gold aura disappear. "You did well, for your first time. Only one Void Hunter was attracted to you.' He said, slowly standing up, stretching.

"How many are normally attracted to someone new, to the Great Ocean?" She asked, standing up herself.

"Five or more. The fact that you somehow suppressed your presence enough to only catch one's attention? Is an impressive feat." He answered, nodding to her. "Go get some rest. Traversing the Great Ocean's waters takes quite a bit of energy for one so new to it." Twilight nodded, and didn't argue with him. After all, Azhek was the current expert.

The moment Twilight left, Azhek let out a sigh. " _ **Captain Ahriman?**_ " Jarvis voice spoke up, making Azhek look towards the A.I.'s panel.

"Yes, Jarvis? What can I do for you?" He asked.

" _ **There seems to be a problem, Mr. Stark wanted me to inform you of.**_ _"_ Jarvis said, the Astartes giving a nod. " _ **It seems that Doctor Octavious and Kraven are on the warpath to Stark Tower, with a rejuvenated Venom and a villain code named 'Abomination' assisting their attack. They are after Ms. Sparkle.**_ "

Azhek gave another nod. "I see…" The Astartes slowly placed his helmet on. "Let Mr. Stark know, I will deploy and intercept their approach."

" _ **I will. Captain Rogers and Mr. Parker are already fighting them, Deadpool seems to be on his way to help, closing in fast.**_ " Jarvis said, the Astartes leaving his room.

"Tell Mr. Stark to keep Twilight safe, and her room locked down… It is an obvious trap." Azhek said, looking at the panel. "They are possibly trying to draw me out, so she'll be undefended."

" _ **I will alert Mr. Stark… I shall alert Director Fury for additional support, as well.**_ " Jarvis added.

"Perfect." With that, the Astartes left for the battle.

 **-Central Park-**

Captain America quickly dodged one of Doc Ock's arms, before sending his shield straight for his chest! The moment it struck, the eight armed villain was sent straight into a nearby building. "This is bad, we're badly out numbered." He said, Deadpool clashing with Kraven while Spider-Man tries to keep Venom and Abomination pinned with his web shooters.

"You're telling me! Four big time bad guys, against us three?" Spider-Man said, avoiding a manhole cover that Abomination threw at him. "We're seriously out gunned here." Venom suddenly snatched Spider-Man with his own web, and brought him to the ground.

The symbiote landed in front of the young hero, laughing a bit. "If you brought us that princess, we would only hurt you a little." Venom said, before throwing Spider-Man into Captain America.

The Captain quickly caught him, sliding back some." You alright, son?" He asked, setting Spider-Man down.

"Yeah… Being thrown around like a rag doll isn't something I like though." Spider-Man said, trying to keep his humorous side up. Though, the two of them had to quickly move, as Deadpool was sent face first into a wall between them. "Whoa! You alright, Deadpool!?"

The Mercenary held up one finger. "Just… Fine… My skull will heal… In a few… Seconds…" Deadpool said, as he slowly recovered, the four villains surrounding them.

"As our symbiote compatriot said, give up the princess and you will live." Doc Ock said, the three heroes preparing for another fight.

"Like we would do that, let alone believe it, Doc Ock! You're a notorious liar!" Spider-Man said, as he prepared to fire some more webs at the four villains.

Doc Ock began to laugh. "Suit yourself, Spider-Ma-!" Loud, and heavy, gun-shots suddenly exploded! Two of Doc Ock's robotic arms being blown completely off! "W-What!?" The, now, six armed villain yelled before toppling over.

They all looked, to where the gunshots came from, and saw Azhek! He was pointing his bolt pistol towards Doc Ock, the barrel smoking from recent use. "Apologies for being late, I was forced to come on foot." He said, the heqa staff starting to charge with pyskic energy. "Now then, who wishes to fight me first?"

Venom slowly backed away, remembering what the Astartes did to him before. Kraven also backed away, knowing his weapons couldn't penetrate his armor. Doc Ock was struggling to right himself, missing two arms, as Abomination stepped forward. "I was told you are strong… How about we test that?" He asked, starting to charge the Astartes.

Azhek raised an eyebrow, watching Abomination charge towards him. "If you think I will fight like those heroes, you are sorely mistaken." The Astartes said, suddenly pointing his heqa staff at the mutant. "Now, discover why your actions are misguided!"

Just as Abomination closed in on Azhek, psykic energy exploded between them, sending the mutant flying back! Both Venom and Kraven were hit by the flying Abomination, with Azhek not waiting for them to recover and closed in. When Venom got up, he was hit by the heqa staff, causing the symbiote to go crazy.

The moment Kraven reacted, he was hit by Azhek's left arm and sent into a nearby tree! "Where is our backup!? We were told that they'll handle this guy!" Doc Ock said, trying to get away, but was suddenly slammed down by Azhek's boot.

"Really now? So, this was a trap, to draw me out?" Azhek asked, blasting Abomination with a bolt of psykic lightning, the moment he got back up. "It is good to know that you mortals think of me so much." The Astartes then used his bolt pistol to destroy Doc Ock's last two rebotic arms.

"I have to agree." A voice echoed all around them, making Azhek raise his bolt pistol up, and ready it. "Though, in my opinion, mortals should not bother with the affairs of their betters." A flash of green light caused Azhek to look away, before a man in gold armor and green glothes appeared, holding a strange staff. "Then again, what are _you_ to a God?"

 **-Stark Tower-**

Twilight slowly walked out of her room, stretching a bit. She just took a quick nap, not wanting to waste any time when she could be learning something new. "Azhek? Are you awake?" She asked, knocking on the door.

 _"_ _ **Captain Ahriman isn't here, Ms. Sparkle.**_ " Jarvis said, making Twilight look at the panel.

"Where is he? Did he have something to do at the university?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Last she remembered, Azhek's only class was a morning one… It is late afternoon.

" _ **No, Ms. Sparkle… It seems the villains that tried to attack you started rampaging through Central Park, heading straight for here. Captain Rogers, Mr. Parker, and Deadpool; had clashed with them. Captain Ahriman just arrived on scene and dispatched one.**_ " Jarvis turned the T.V. on, to reveal Azhek's boot on top of a disarmed Doc Ock, pointing his bolt pistol at some strange man. " _ **However, it seems that Loki, Norse god of mischief and trickery, has arrived for the fight… And intends on combating Captain Ahriman.**_ "

"Will he be ok?" She asked, eyeing the man. Granted, his armor was strange, but the fact he was mentioned as a god, made Twilight worry.

" _ **With Captain Ahriman's combat abilities, he stands a chance against Thor, the Norse God of Thunder, who is on our side. However, his brother is not as brazen. Loki will not fight fairly and will strike Azhek where he least expects it, and he is a powerful sorcerer himself, seemingly on the same level as Captain Ahriman. In other words, this is not a good match for him.**_ " Jarvis explained, Twilight becoming concerned.

"Then I have to go help, if he is that strong and unpredictable… Then Azhek will need someone watching his back." Twilight said, turning around to head towards the door.

" _ **I'm afraid we cannot do that, Ms. Sparkle… Captain Ahriman said to keep you here, and lock down the tower, in case they come for you.**_ " Jarvis interrupted, making Twilight look back at him.

"They are after me, Jarvis, and now everyone is in danger." Twilight slowly started to gain a lavender aura, not noticing the magic build up. "I cannot let my friends fight him, and those other villains, by themselves…. What kind of _Princess of Friendship_ would I be, if I abandoned them? If they try to attack me, or capture me, I am sure the others will help. With me there, we'll stand an even better chance against this _Loki_ character and those others. Not to mention the fact that they are after me, puts all those people in harm's way. I cannot let them just rampage around the city, hurting innocent people, because they want to get me." She said, not noticing a lavender feather falling to the ground.

" _ **Um… Ms. Sparkle, I'm detecting a strange abnormality in your body… Possibly turn around, to make sure my scanners do not require fixing?**_ " Jarvis asked, Twilight looking behind herself and noticing…

"My wings!?" Twilight said, wide eyed at the sight.

" _ **So, my scanners were correct, you do have wings. Is this normal, Ms. Sparkle?**_ " Jarvis asked, Twilight nodding.

"Y-Yes, this happened in the other human world I went to…. It means my alicorn powers are available for me to use…" An idea came to Twilight, making her smile at the panel. "Which means, I've become unpredictable to them. My alicorn powers are much powerful than unicorn powers, which were around what I was using before now." Twilight said, the Jarvis waiting for her to finish. "Not to mention, with my wings, I become much harder for them to catch. So, what do you say now, Jarvis?" She asked.

" _ **Captain Ahriman does not know about the current situation… Which means, my standing instructions have been voided.**_ " Jarvis said, Twilight nodding. " _ **Suit up, Ms. Sparkle.**_ " With that, Twilight's doors opened up, where her costume laid on the bed. " _ **You have a battle to attend.**_ "

 **-Central Park-**

Azhek just stared at person before him, taking the man's small frame, sensing powerful psykic energy coming from his staff. "And you are?" He asked.

The man laughed, shaking his head. "Your ignorance would, normally, be insulting… But I was told of your situation." He said, before throwing out both arms. "I am Loki! God of Mischief and Trickery! Rightful ruler of Midgarde!"

Azhek rolled his eyes at the display. "I know gods, you are no god." He said, making Loki glare at him.

"Oh? And what am I, then?" Loki asked, venom in his voice.

"Dead." Was all the Astartes said, before suddenly pulling the bolt pistol's trigger. To his surprise, Loki suddenly dispersed into green energy. "What in the name of the Emperor?"

Azhek began to point the pistol around, trying to find his target. "Something tells me; you've never faced illusionary magic… This will be most interesting." Before Azhek knew it, there were four Lokis around him. "Kneel before me, peasant!" They yelled, hitting the Astartes with a blast from their staves.

Azhek tried to get a shot off, but the moment he had one in his sights… Another hit him with a blast of energy. He wasn't even able to focus enough to use his heqa staff. The others couldn't help because Venom, Kraven, and Abomination; were back up. So, right now, the Thousand Sons Captain was fighting on his own.

" _There has to… Be something… I can do_." He thought, between blasts. They weren't doing any damage, just pushing him in one direction… Then it hit him. " _Stark is going to hate me after this_." Azhek braced himself, his armor able to somewhat lock and keep balance, while he raised his right boot up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The moment Azhek slammed his boot down, the asphalt exploded! The sudden force caused all four Lokis to fall to the ground, this allowed Azhek enough time to charge a psykic bolt. The illusions disappeared while the real Loki was sent into a wall.

The attack was effective, but Azhek suddenly felt drained. "I must have put more power in that, than I thought…" He mumbled, straightening back up and readied himself for another round with Loki.

"You worthless peasant!" Loki shouted, as he stood back up, pointing the staff at Azhek. "I will make you-!" He was cut off by a blast of lavender energy, sending him down the street.

" _Wait… That could only have been…_ " Azhek looked to hi left and saw Twilight!... Flying? She actually had her lavender feathered wings, left hand glowing with energy while the right had her staff, she was even in her costume! "Princess!" He called out.

Twilight quickly flew over to him, landing next to the metal giant. "Lord Scarab, are you alright?" She asked, inspecting his armor, for any injuries.

"I will be fine, what are you doing here? These mortals are after _you_. You need to stay somewhere safe." Azhek said, mag-locking the pistol to his hip and wrapping an arm around her, protectively. "It is far too dangerous out here." His gaze went straight to where Loki flew to.

"I won't leave my friends to fight battle, especially one that is because of me, when I can help." Twilight said, looking for Loki herself.

Captain America, with Spider-Man and Deadpool, ran up to them. "Lord Scarab is right, Princess. You're their objective and it will get far too dangerous, with Loki here." Captain American said, turning around to face three out of five recovered villains. "We need to get you to safety before-!"

"I can recover?" Loki said, appearing in front of the three villains. "I must say, your skill in sorcery is quite surprising, _Princess_." Loki took a combat stance with his staff. "Let us see how you fair against me?"

The three mortal heroes formed up in front of Twilight, while Azhek towered behind her. They were ready to fight. "What are our chances of winning?" Twilight asked, preparing her magic.

"With horn head added to them? Low." Deadpool stated, pulling out two of his pistols. "That guy will make it hard to fight the rest."

"Then leave him to me. I know his tricks now, and I will not underestimate him again." Azhek said, his helmet locked on to Loki. "You four, focus on the other three. Deadpool, you handle Kraven. Captain, you and Princess are on the giant mutant. Spider-Man, lock down Venom." The group nodded, Spider-Man finding it strange that Captain America wasn't issuing the plan. When Azhek built up enough psykic energy, he suddenly yelled. "Advance! Let's bring them down, before they do any more harm!"

"Right!" The others yelled, going after their respective targets. The moment Graven pounced, Deadpool started to unload everything his pistols had on the Hunter. When Venom lunged out, Spider-Man drew him away from the others, by using his web-shooters. That left Abomination, who was trying to protect himself from Twilight's spells and Captain America's shield.

Azhek walked over to Loki, heqa staff ready, while the Norse God just looked at him. "I see you reserved me for yourself, Protector… Do you wish for another lesson in illusionary magic?" Loki asked, with a cocky grin.

"You will not fool me again, 'Loki'. This time, I will not hold back." Azhek said, his psykic energy sky rocketing, allowing him to reach the highest level and block everything else out. The eyes of his helmet started to glow, with all the energy he was pulling from this world's Great Ocean. " _With the Twilight fighting alongside the others, I can focus everything I have on our battle._ " He thought, bits of the ground and rubble floating around him.

"Interesting show, Protector… But not good enough to intimidate me!" Loki shot a blast of energy from his staff! However, Azhek slightly moved to the right, Loki's attack hitting Abomination instead. "W-What? How did you…?"

"Dodge your attack?" Azhek finished for him, his voice becoming monotone. "Simple. My Pyrae is the best with foresight… The ability to see into the future." He held his left hand up, and hit Loki with a blast of psykic lightning, the moment he tried to move away. "And, as their leader, I am the most gifted with the art."

Loki was in agonizing pain! The blast sent a powerful bolt of energy throughout his body. "H-How then… Are you're spells so powerful!?" He managed to ask.

Azhek walked up to the fallen god, picking him up by his raven hair. "Because I am the favored son of the Primarch, Magnus the Red… The Sorcerer King." He said, Loki still reviving in agony. "Which means, I have learned a great deal of things from him."

With that, Azhek slammed Loki into the ground! The force actually shattering the asphalt, Loki spitting out blood. The Astartes picked him back up, and threw the Norse God into a nearby wall. When Azhek was about on top of him, again, Loki quickly vanished.

"Are you running now? That is rather ungodly." Azhek shouted, nonchalantly looking around.

Loki reappeared, away from Azhek, hiding in a nearby alley. " _I have to find a way to get past his so called 'foresight'._ " He thought, looking back out into the street, Loki could see the others fighting, the Astartes still looking for him. When Twilight turned her back to his direction, sending a few spells at the mutant, he smirked. " _There!_ "

Loki aimed his staff at the princess, still smirking, before sending out a blast of energy! Twilight, only barely catching the sound and light, turned to see the incoming blast. Though, just as the blast closed in on her, Azhek's shadow suddenly covered her. The Astartes quickly creating a kine-shield, and blocked Loki's attack! Strands of energy being sent all over the place, and flew out towards the others. Kraven and Deadpool dodged the scattered shot attack, Venom not being so lucky. Spider-Man managed to pull Doc Ock to safety. Captain American used his shield to deflect the shots, and Abomination just took the hits.

Loki couldn't believe what he just saw, his attack being scattered so easily. Before he could ask, the sounds of powerful engines roared overhead. When they all looked up, the group were greeted by the sight of the SHIELD Helicarrier lowering itself. "Mortal Minions… I believe that is our cue to leave." Loki yelled, Venom barely crawling up to him, Abomination rushing up.

"Why are we abandoning the hunt, coward!? We can still win!" Kraven argued, moving back to Loki.

"My brother is on that carrier… He is far more than a match for us all." Loki said, Kraven needing no other explanation. "Now then… We shall meet again. Princess, Protector, until then." With that, the group was gone within a green flash… This only left Doc Ock, who lost his robotic limbs.

After a few moments, one of the Helicarrier's transport ships slowly came down. The group, with a webbed Doc Ock, watched while the ramp lowered and Director Fury stepped off. "It is good to see that everyone is alright, and minimal damage to the city, too." He commented, as a large blonde hair man, with strange armor and a hammer, followed him.

"Director Fury… Thank you for arriving when you did. Even with Lord Scarab battling this 'Loki', I don't know how long we could have held out." Twilight, feeling somewhat weak and her wings disappearing, said… It was obvious she used up a lot of magic during such a short period of time.

"This red giant has done battle with my misguided brother?" The blonde man asked, eyeing Azhek up and down. "Truly, you must be a master in sorcery to be on his level."  
"I've had plenty of time to practice-!" Azhek was cut off, when Twilight suddenly collapsed. Spider-Man quickly catching her and handed her over to Azhek. "We need to get the Princess back to Stark Tower, she has used up too much of her natural magic, and needs to rest." He said, gently picking her up and carrying the much smaller girl bridal style.

"Quickly, get her into the transport. We'll fly you straight there." Fury said, the group boarding it while Captain American and Deadpool dragged Doc Ock with them.

 **-Dr. Doom's Fortress-**

"You all _still_ failed!?" Dr. Doom roared, his powers exploding around his body. "What is worse, Dr. Octavious was captured!"

"This… 'Lord Scarab' is stronger than you said he was, along with being a fast learner." Loki said, calmly, while he eyed Dr. Doom without much care. "Before SHIELD arrived, I discovered his weakness, though."

Dr. Doom looked at Loki, with interest. "Oh? Pray tell what that may be?" He asked.

"The girl, this 'Princess'. He actually threw himself in front of my attack, knowing his spells in such protective arts weren't that strong, just to protect her." Loki answered, grinning some. "You wish to defeat him, we must strike her."

Dr. Doom placed both hands together, letting out a low cackle. "There is only one person I know that can do that… However, it makes me sick just thinking about contacting him."

"B-Boss… Y-You don't mean…" Abomination asked, backing up. Dr. Doom just gave a slow nod. "But he's a lunatic! No telling how much damage he'll cause!"

"True, but he'll do the job. Not to mention, that annoying Spider-Man will freeze before him. Now, leave." The group nodded, Dr. Doom waited until they all left before he picked up a nearby phone. He dialed a few numbers, and allowed the phone to ring until someone picked up. "Osborne? Its Von Doom… I have a proposition for you, and it involves Spider-Man." He gave an evil, low, cackle.

 **-Stark Tower-**

The transport hovered over the penthouse's walk way, the ramp lowering down. "Captain Rogers, do you mind taking the Princess to her room?" Fury asked, as they walked off the transport. "I need to talk with Captain Ahriman."

Steve looked up at Azhek, who simply nodded and gently handed Twilight over to him. "Be gentle… She'll be rather fragile in her weakened state." He said, the Captain giving a nod as he carried the unconscious princess inside. "Now, what troubles your mind, Director?" Azhek asked, after the others went inside, and the transport took off with Doc Ock

"I saw your reaction when Loki attacked Twilight… Adding how you've been acting around her, and how you talk to her." Fury faced Azhek, who faced him in turned to face hm. "I think there is more to you, then you're letting on."

"Is that so? What makes you say this?" Azhek asked, tilting his head.

"I have been on many protection details, and missions… Yet, I have never thrown myself in front of something that could reduce me to ash." Fury said, moving close enough for only Azhek to hear him. "Except for those I hold dear, and loved family members." Azhek suddenly twitched, which answered Fury's question. "All I have to ask, now, is 'how'?"

"If it wasn't for your help, _mortal_ , I would have wiped your feeble mind clean by now." Azhek threatened, venom in his voice. "I'll ask my own question first… How do I know if I can trust you with my Legion's secrets?" He asked, a tight grip on his heqa staff.

"I hold many secrets, in my profession. The kind that would make our whole world go into mass hysteria and panic." Fury said, not even flinching. "But the only answer I can give you is…" He leaned in, his one eye locked on Azhek's golden mask. "You can't."

Azhek eyed him, carefully. Something about how he said that, allowed him to simply nod. "Alright… I will tell you. However, if this information leaves your lips, you'll have thousands of Astartes hunting you down." Azhek said, Fury giving a nod before the Astartes started the tale.

 **-Canterlot Castle-**

Celestia slowly walked down the hallway, Guards Heavy Hoof and Star Shine trailing behind her. "Princess? What is it you've called us for?" Heavy Hoof asked.

"Because, the two of you have safe guarded my secret since Twilight was born… Even helped keep her safe when she was in the Castle." Celestia answered, as they kept walking down the hall. "I have the feeling, at one point, we will go to Twilight's side in that world. Shining Armor will be one, and I want you two to come."

"We would be honored, Princess… Especially if we can be of assistance to young Princess Twilight." Star Shine said, the two guards smiling.

"It is the least I could do, since the two of you took that oath of silence… And helped keep an eye on Twilight." Celestia said, smiling at them before approaching a large door. "Shining Armor already has his own set… You two need a set worthy of my personal guard." When the doors opened, both guards nearly had their jaws hit the floor.

 **-Prosper, Magnus' Chambers-**

The Primarch had gathered all of his Captains, and Cult Leaders, each one proudly displaying their station. He eyed each, the assembled group anxiously waiting to find out why they were so urgently summoned. "My sons… My mind has been plagued with concern. Your dearest sister is in danger, Azhek has gone to protect her… However, our foe has yet to reveal his real hand, or himself." Magnus said, each leader gripping their weapons at the mentioning of Twilight being in danger

"My lord, what can we do? The Legion cannot leave our precious sister in such danger, even with Captain Ahriman there! He is only one Captain!" One of the leaders said.

"Agreed, we must deploy the Legion! With you at the Photep's helm, our whole fleet would bear down on that world." Another said, others in agreement.

"She is lucky to have you all, as her brothers." Magnus smiled, crossing both arms. "However, when the time comes, at least three Fellowships shall follow me, and only the Photep shall go."

"My lord, but why? Every Astartes is willing to throw down their lives for her." One cult leader said, Magnus nodding.

"Because we cannot abandon our duty to the Imperium and my father. I will take what is needed, the others will await our return." Magnus said, as he gave a light sigh. "And, if fate is on our side, with Twilight safely home." He looked to his best, and brightest, sons. "Knowledge is Power…"

They all saluted him "Guard it well!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **-Stark Tower-**

Twilight slowly opened her eyes, feeling so weak that she couldn't move any of her limbs. "W-What happened?" She muttered, trying to sit up.

"You used up a lot of magic, which seems to be tied with your wings." Azhek said, as he walked into her field of vision. "How do you feel?"

"Like I haven't slept for days." Twilight said, noticing something heavy next to her stomach. When she looked, the princess saw Peter sleeping next to her bedside…. A blush finding its way on her cheeks.

"You were out most of the day, young Parker has been here since we got back." Azhek said, chuckling quietly. "At one point, I was tempted to tell him he had homework and to go home… But then I remembered, you might have liked to see this." The blush became even deeper at his comment.

Twilight sighed, before being able to place a hand, gently, over Peter's head. "D-Did I miss anything while I was asleep?" She asked, feeling rather awkward right now.

"Not really, everyone is recovering from battle. Deadpool had something to take care of. While Director Fury stayed for a short time, before heading back to this 'Helicarrier' of his." Azhek said, walking over to the two of them. "He wished to interrogate that 'Doctor Octavious' about why they wanted to kidnap you."

Twilight nodded to him. "That would be good to know… Whoever this 'benefactor' is, we need to know _why_ he is after me." She said, slowly able to sit up. Twilight kept a hand on Peter's back, so not to disturb him while she moved. "Who was that large man with Director Fury?"

"That was an apparent God named 'Thor'… In this dimension, he is a Thunder God." Azhek said, shrugging some. "He reminds me of the Space Wolves Legion, just less feral."

"Looks like I need to add two new names on the list of deities I've met." Twilight said, giving a light sigh. When Peter started to stir, she smiled. "Hello there, sleepy head." She whispered.

Peter shot up, and nearly fell out of his chair, luckily Azhek caught him. 'T-Twilight! You're alright!" He said, his face turning a bit red. "When you collapsed, I-, I mean we, got a bit worried."

Twilight giggled at Peter's reaction, nodding at him. "T-Thank you, Peter, for worrying about me. Azhek said you haven't left my room, since we got back." She said, making Peter blush even deeper.

"You're welcome… I-I better go, my boss is probably wondering where I am." Peter said, before he quickly left the room.

"He likes you." Azhek said, after Peter had left.

"Do I even want to know?" Twilight asked, smiling at the Astartes.

"His mind is pretty loud, when around you, and I can see why." Azhek said, Twilight giving him an inquisitive look. "It isn't my place to tell. Next time, when you feel the time is right… Ask him about someone named 'Gwen'."

"D-Do I want to know?" She asked, feeling a bit worried about the answer.

Azhek walked to the door, stopping. "I'll just say… He considers it one of his two greatest failures." He said, turning the light out. "Get some more rest. You still need to recover the magic that was used." Twilight gave a nod, pulling the covers over her body. Azhek, silently, closed the door and headed down the hallway. "I hope I can find a way to get her home… Things are becoming more dangerous." He, quietly, said to himself.

"I agree… Hence why I had Jarvis scan her for abnormalities after you all returned." Tony said, catching the Astartes' attention, while standing with Steve Rogers and Thor. "There seems to be some strange, and volatile, energy around her. Whatever is keeping her here, it is powerful and far too unpredictable."

"What do you think we should do?" Azhek asked, eyeing the three.

"We can't let Twilight leave, without security, for sure." Captain America said, eyeing the Astartes. "The fact Loki is now involved, means they are pulling what they can to capture her."

Azhek gave a nod. "They brought in two new combatants, after the first fight… Which means, they are learning with each fight." He said, tapping his chin. "Something tells me, to expect a much bigger threat next time."

"Then, in the name of my father and Asgard, I will personally help ensure her safety." Thor said, the Thunder God stepping forward. "If what Director Fury told me, is true… Then Asgard will also give its aid in the situation."

"Over the top, isn't he?" Azhek said, making the group laugh a bit.

 **-SHIELD Helicarrier-**

Doc Ock was sitting in his cell, the villain's entire body being sealed in several locks and cuffs. Fury wasn't taking any chances with the genius villain. Across from Doc Ock, Fury was sitting in a chair, both arms crossed.

"So, Doctor Octavious… Are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" Fury asked, leaning forward in the chair. "Because I would like to avoid the headache, and we could even work out a deal for you."

Doc Ock scoffed at the suggestion. "Please, Director Fury. I'm no simpleton." He said, grinning at the Director. "How do I know you'll keep your end of the deal? How do I know you won't just lock me away, somewhere, for the rest of my days?"

"You have a point, I don't have anything to prove I will keep my end of the deal." He said, smirking. "But, what I have is better than the alternative."

"Oh? And what might the alternative be?" He asked, not believing him.

"Without your robotic arms, you're nothing more than a human being with a high intellect." Fury leaned further. "If you don't tell me, I will just throw you at the mercy of Lord Scarab… After he's finished ripping the information from your mind, he'll probably do one of two things."

"T-Those being?" Doc Ock asked, fearing what that armored giant would do to him.

"Either destroy your mind, or obliterate your entire being." Fury answered, sitting back. "He told me a secret, which has me convinced he'll go with the latter… After putting you through the worst pain imaginable."

Doc Ock started to sweat, Fury's tone was serious. "A-Alright… I-I'll tell." He said, nodding. "Under the condition you make sure that giant doesn't come after me."

Fury smirked. "Oh, I'm sure we can work something out."

 **-Terra, the Imperial Palace-**

The Emperor of Mankind stood upon a balcony, overlooking the city just below his Palace. His people were happy, their control over the galaxy was slowly growing stronger with all of his remaining sons leading the charge. However, he recalled sixteen of his seventeen remaining sons to meet with him, having Magnus continue his research.

"Father?" An angelic voice called out, causing the Emperor to turn and see Sanguinus, with his brothers. "Why have you called us, but not Magnus? Has something happened to him?" The angel asked.

"If our brother is in danger, then we must go to his aid." Leman Russ growled, the Wolf King's unbreakable loyalty to his estranged family evident.

"Magnus is indeed in danger, but not like you believe." The Emperor said, making his sons look at one another. "He thought I didn't know what occurred over twenty years ago… I allowed this feign ignorance to remain, until now."

"Father? What do you mean?" Fulgrim asked, stepping forward before a hand from Ferrus Manus stopped him.

"It is time, I tell all of you…" The group stared at the god-like being, before he gave a gentle, and warm, smile. "About your lovely niece." The Primarchs all gave him a dumbfounded look, caught off guard by the announcement. "Her name is Twilight Sparkle, and she will soon need our aid."

- **A few days later, Central Park-**

Twilight and Peter were walking down the park itself, side by side. "So, Twilight, what did you want to talk about?" Peter asked, as the princess sat down on a park bench, the young hero joining her.

"Peter… Um I wanted to ask if…" She started to blush, losing her confidence quickly. "I-If you like me?" Twilight fiddled her hands together, not noticing the red Peter.

"W-Well… I-I… U-Um…" Peter stuttered, unable to actually respond to her… This answered Twilight's question.

She suddenly placed a kiss on Peter's cheek. "Thank you, Peter." Twilight whispered, trying to hide her own blush. "One other question…" Peter gave a nod to her. "W-Who is Gwen?"

Peter instantly locked up, the memories of what happened that night. He could feel the wind rushing pass his face, as he swung to save her. He could hear the Green Goblin's maniacal laugh. Then, the very worst part of it all, that loud **SNAP** and the limp body weight at the end of his web.

"Peter!" Twilight yelled, snapping him from the memory.

"S-Sorry… W-What did you say? I zoned out." Peter asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I-I asked who 'Gwen' was, then it looked like your mind went somewhere else but your body stayed." Twilight said, placing a hand on to his shoulder. "If it's too painful, you don't have to tell me."

"N-No, it's alright. Before I say who she is, how did you come by her name?" He asked.

"W-Well, Azhek said that I should ask at the right moment… And I thought, after I found out you do like me, I should ask." Twilight said, Peter knew Azhek probably found out through that telepathy ability of his.

"G-Gwen was the love of my life, no matter what, she accepted me for who I was… Except, she didn't know I was Spider-Man." Peter said, the memory and paint starting to resurface. "She hated Spider-Man, because she thought he killed her father but it was really one of the villains I fought."

"W-What happened to her?" Twilight asked, seeing the pain in Peter's eyes.

"To make a long story short… A psychopath by the name of 'Green Goblin' found out who I really was, and who Gwen was to me." Peter reached up, and wiped a few tears away. "He kidnapped her, and had me come after them. They were on top of a bridge, where she couldn't escape. The moment I got close, he threw her off… Instead of going after him, I went after Gwen." He couldn't fight the tears, Twilight trying to comfort him. "I shot one of my webs to save her, b-but I don't know what happened! I-I think it was too quick of a stop. A-And that snap… It has been haunting me ever since."

Twilight quickly shushed him, he didn't have to explain any further. "It's alright…" She cooed, gently embracing him. "Just let it all out." There was nothing else she could say about it, and comforting Peter was the best option at the moment.

 **-On the Helicarrier-**

"Any movement detected from Von Doom's Fortress?" Fury asked, SHIELD Agents working on their terminals.

"Negative, Director. No movement, as of yet." An agent answered, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Good. Now that we've located it, I will inform the others." Fury said, before issuing an order. "If a fly so much as leaves that fortress, or lands on it, I want to be notified about it!" The echoes of 'yes, sir!" followed.

"Director! We have a problem!" Another agent yelled, catching Fury's attention while she pressed a few keys.

"What is it, Agent?" Fury asked, moving closer to hear her better.

"I have an unidentified flying object, moving at a high rate of speed, heading straight for the last known location of the Princess and Spider-Man." The agent answered.

"How many, and do we have visual?" Fury asked, gripping the railing of his command platform.

"One, sir, and we do. A traffic camera was able to catch an image." She answered, typing a few keys. "Putting it up on the main monitor now." Fury nodded, looking to the screen as the image came up.

"My… God…" He couldn't believe what he saw, and knew today's events will be a living nightmare. "Alert Level Red! All hands, on deck! Assemble all Avengers! Prep all transports, and Quick Reaction Teams! **NOW!** " The agents wasted no time carrying out their orders, the terminals lighting up brightly. "And someone get me in contact with Stark!"

"Yes, sir!" The agents yelled.

 **-Stark Tower-**

The penthouse was suddenly blaring with beeps causing Steve, Tony, Azhek, and Thor; to look around. "These are the Avengers alert comms…" Steve said, putting his drink down and pulling out a small, black, box. "And the red alert ones."

" _ **Mr. Stark?**_ " Jarvis suddenly said, making the four turn to his nearest panel. " _ **There is a call from Director Fury… He said it is an emergency.**_ _"_

"Put him through, Jarvis… This probably has something to do with Doctor Octavious' confession." Tony said, as the screen turned on, revealing Fury aboard the Helicarrier. "Director, any-?"

"No time, Stark! You three need to suit up, and head straight to Central Park again. Especially you, Azhek." Fury said, taking the four by surprise.

"What is going on, Director?" Steve asked, Azhek starting to become concerned… Twilight told him she and Peter were going there.

"It's the Green Goblin! He's heading straight for the Princess and Spider-Man!" Fury said, the three Avengers going wide eyed.

"That lunatic is after Peter, again!?" Tony yelled, pressing a few buttons on a wrist mounted keyboard. "We need to get there, before Osborne destroys all of Central Park!"

"I'm sure our young companions are prepared, and brought their equipment, to do battle with Green Goblin, until we arrive." Thor said, Azhek's grp tightening around his staff.

"T-They didn't…" Azhek said, making the group look at the Astartes, who looked back at them. "Twilight wanted to talk to young Peter, casually, and nothing was going on today… Their suits are in her room."

"We need to move, and get there, fast!" Tony said, the penthouse coming alive to put on his Iron Man suit.

"I already have a transport inbound to pick up Captain Rogers and Azhek. I also have quick reaction teams prepping to fly out." Fury said, pressing a few keys off screen. "I am _not_ allowing an inter-dimensional incident, because of that lunatic… I'm calling everyone in to deal with this, even Deadpool is enroute."

"Then there is no time to waste." Azhek said, placing his helmet on.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **-Prospero, Magnus' Chambers-**

The situation was not unknown to the Primarch. Even though he was happy how Twilight was acting with Peter, this Green Goblin was an obvious threat to them. He was scanning through books and scrolls, trying to find some way to help. His frustration started to boil, due to everything he had involved him being in the _same_ dimension.

"There has to be something I-?" Magnus suddenly stopped himself, looking back into one of his manuscripts. " _I_ may not be able to do anything, but another can!" He said, smirking at what he read.

Within moments, the Primarch started to draw symbols on to the floor. He gathered the ingredients required to make this spell work. Every detail had to be correct, to the letter. Magnus could not allow for a single error.

"I hope she gets this…" The Primarch thought, before activating the spell…. A beam of colorful light shooting into the mirror, which showed Twilight's Journal.

To those in Stark Tower, for a split moment, they could feel a burst of powerful energy. Azhek found it to be familiar, but could not dwell on it, because Twilight was in danger.

 **-Canterlot Castle, Celestia's Chambers-**

Celestia was on her bed, reading the notes within the copy of Twilight's Journal she had. The Sun Princess couldn't help but smile at all her daughter learned and experienced. Though, her eyes went wide, as the journal started to glow red and the pages began to flip to a blank page. Before long, words started to appear on the paper, but it wasn't Equestrian.

"This is… Prosperian…" She said, to herself, and concentrated on what she remembered Magnus taught her. "Twilight… In danger… Dangerous foe after… Her and potential… Lover?" Celestia translated, pushing that last word, as a misinterpretation. Her concern however, grew at the revelation. "Azhek won't be…Strong enough… Use the book… I cannot go… Not ready yet."

Celestia's eyes narrowed, she knew her beloved could not go and save their daughter. This was Celestia's chance, to finally be and act like Twilight's mother. She slowly stood up, her wings spreading out and closing right back. While it has been a long time since she's done something like this, Celestia trusted Magnus. The journal was her best chance to go to Twilight, and Magnus was sure about it. " **Shining Armor! Heavy Hoof! Star Shine! Prepare for battle!** " Celestia yelled, using her Royal Canterlot Voice to echo the order through the castle… Her horn glowing, opening an old closet door. "My precious daughter needs us…"

 **-Manhattan, Central Park-**

The sounds of jets caused Peter's eyes to open wide. He _knew_ that sound. "I-It can't be…" He thought, jumping from the bench and looked around, causing Twilight to jump in surprise.

"P-Peter? What is it? What is that sound?" She asked, not familiar with the telltale sounds of a glider, and quickly started to watch the young hero's back.

"Trouble…" He said, taking a fighting stance, as the sounds were getting much closer. When maniacal laughter was heard, his whole body began to shake. "Big trouble!"

"Right you are, Parker!" A cynical voice yelled, the two diving forward before a glider had the chance to take their heads clean off.

When two, round, orange; objects landed in front of them, Peter quickly grabbed Twilight. "Move!" He yelled, the two dashing away just before the bombs went off! Though, the shock wave knocked back to the ground. "You cough alright, Twilight?" He asked, waving away some of the dust.

"I'll be cough fine." Twilight said, watching the glider and the man riding it, starting to turn back around. "Peter… Who is that man?"

" _That_ , Twilight, is the Green Goblin." He said, the princess going pale when she could make out the man's terrifying attire. "He's making another attack run! We have to move!"

Twilight nodded, grabbing Peter's hand, as they made a run for it. The Green Goblin started to throw more bombs at them, which were exploding when they made contact with something. "What is he doing!? I thought we are his targets!" Twilight said, watching a group of people narrowly escaping one of the bombs. "He's aiming for everyone!"

"He doesn't care… The Green Goblin will attack anything and everything around me." Peter said, the two using a tree to absorb a bomb. "This is why he is considered my most dangerous villain." When the sounds of blades extending rang in his ears, Peter's eyes went wide.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Green Goblin laughed, throwing a pair of miniature blade gliders at tem! "We haven't finished playing yet!"

Peter quickly pushed Twilight left, while he jumped right. However, one of the gliders nicked his arm and caused him to yell in pain. "Peter!" Twilight screamed, trying to get up but the Green Goblin's glider suddenly flying in front of her, and started to hover, caused the princess to fall back.

"Oh, she's a pretty one, Parker!" Green Goblin complimented, cackling a little. "I wonder if her neck will snap just like that Gwen's did!"

"Stay away from her!" Peter yelled, trying his best to charge the Goblin, who simply floated up.

When the Green Goblin hovered back down, seeing Peter between him and Twilight, he crouched on the glider. "Oh, how adorable! The isty bitsy spider is standing up to the big bad Goblin, to protect his girl." He cackled, staring straight at Peter's eyes. "Remembered what happened the last time you did that?"

Before he could respond, the Green Goblin had his glider pull up, right before a blast of energy flew by. Iron Man, with Thor, soon landed on both sides of Peter. "Get Twilight out of here, Parker… We will handle him." Iron Man said, just as the Green Goblin started to lower himself back down.

"Heh, you hero types, are so predictable." Green Goblin said, pressing a button on his wrist. "Have fun!"

"What are-!" Thor wasn't able to finish the sentence, as a blast of energy sent him flying back.

The group looked, and saw Loki with both Venom and Abomination. "Peter, run! Get her out of here, _now_!" Iron Man ordered, shooting a few blasts, along with mini-rockets, at the villains.

Peter nodded, and started to lead Twilight away from the battle that was about to start… Venom, Abomination, Loki, and Green Goblin? Things were looking really bad, and there was no telling where Kraven.

Explosions were heard behind them, the two young heroes not daring to look back. They needed to find cover, and somewhere to hide, fast. When they reached the Park's exit, both Azhek and Captain America were waiting for them. "Quickly! We have a transport waiting for you!" Captain American yelled, both Twilight and Peter speeding up.

The shuttle was at a low hover, but the sounds of a glider coming in hot caused Azhek to pull the two away. Just before four bombs struck the shuttle, and caused it to explode. When the Green Goblin was making another pass, Azhek covered the two as the glider's machineguns started to open fire. "This Green Goblin is clever, he took out our only, current, means to get you two out of here quickly." The Astartes said, as Iron Man began to pursue the glider riding villain.

Both Thor and Loki flew straight up, from within Central Park, and started an aerial battle of their own. "That's two, now where's-!" Captain America was hit by a strand of webbing, and pulled into the park.

"Here!" Venom yelled, throwing the Captain into a tree. Abomination was starting his charge towards Azhek, and the two young heroes.

"Oh no you don't!" Azhek yelled, countering charging the mutant and clashing with him. The power armor began to groan from the stress that Abomination was putting on it. "I'm not letting you get near them!"

Abomination grinned down at Azhek. "Here I thought only Hulk could hold me back." He growled, the two giants fighting for the upper hand. "Don't disappoint me!"

Peter led Twilight down the street, trying to get her away from the battle. "Peter! Where are we going!?" She asked, trying to keep pace with him.

"Somewhere safe, for you!" Peter said, looking around the area. "With the Green Goblin around that will be hard."

"Right you are!" The twisted voice called out, forcing Peter to pull Twilight out of the way, just as the glider passed by them. "Damn, that kid's senses are annoying."

"Worry less about him, and more about who is fighting you!" Iron Man yelled, attempting to shoot the Green Goblin out of the sky.

The glider quickly banked right, in time to avoid the attacks. "Oh, I haven't forgotten about you, Tin Man!" The Green Goblin pressed another button on his wrist. Before Iron Man could react, he was soon being swarmed by four automated gliders! All trying to shoot him down, or slice through his armor. "Have fun with my toys! Now, where or where could that spider be?" The Green Goblin eyed the scene, looking for the two. When he caught the sight of Twilight's hair, the glider came back to life. "There you are!"

When he got close enough, two rockets shot out from under the glider's wings, their targets being the two young heroes. When Peter's spider senses went off, he quickly pulled Twilight into his arms, and jumped. The moment both rockets detonated, they were sent into a wall, Peter using himself to break the initial crash.

Both of them were shaken from the explosion's shock, and had no strength to move away. "Bravo, Parker! Your reaction is still impressive, as ever!" Green Goblin said, as he slowly hovered towards them. "But, I'm afraid it is time to end our game of Cat and Mouse." The glider's blades shot out, but a flash of light caused the Green Goblin to back away. "What!?"

Twilight looked up, and got quite the surprise. Standing there, with two golden knights, was an angelic woman in gold armor! In her right hand, was a gold spear, depicting the sun near the blade. She would have thought it was another group of heroes, from Peter's world, until she saw the woman's multi-colored hair. "P-Princess?" Twilight asked, in awe.

She didn't turn around her enraged eyes locked on the Green Goblin. " **You insolent whelp! You dare try and harm a Princess of Equestria, along with my precious protégé!?** " Celestia was using the Royal Canterlot Voice, which boomed around the city street, catching the attention of those around them.

The Green Goblin eyed her, crouching on to the glider. "And you are?" He asked, unable to sense the massive build of magical energy.

"Princess Celestia, Princess of the Sun and Eldest of the Princesses of Equestria!" She answered, taking a fighting stance, the spear suddenly engulfed in flames. "Star Shine! Heavy Hoof! Assist the metal human with those contraptions. This foe… Is _mine_."

"Yes, Princess!" The two knights yelled, before rushing off to aid Iron Man.

"And how will-!" Green Goblin barely had time to dodge the sudden spear thrust! He didn't even see Celestia close the distance between them. One moment, she was in front of Twilight and Peter, then she was about to impale him on the spear! "I see… I wasn't prepared for this." He started to fly away, Celestia right behind him.

"I will not let you escape, whelp!" Celestia called out, closing in on the glider riding villain.

"Who said you have a choice?" Green Goblin asked, activating pair of smoke bombs and blinded Celestia. "I better inform Von Doom." He muttered, using his glider to fly back to Dr. Doom's Fortress, at max speed… Leaving the other villains to their fate.

Celestia, clearing the smoke with her wings, watched as the Green Goblin flew too fast for her to pursue further. She gave an irritated sigh, before flying back towards Twilight and Peter. "Twilight!" Celestia called out, landing in front of the two, and quickly embraced the youngest princess. "My dear, precious, Twilight… I am so relieved to find you." Tears started to fall from her eyes, holding Twilight so tightly. "I was worried sick."

Twilight smiled, and returned the embrace. "I am fine, Princess… But." She pulled away, so she could look at Celestia in the eyes. "Peter is hurt, and our friends are still fighting.

Celestia smiled, and nodded. "Then we won't delay." Using her magic, she picked both young heroes up, and flew off to the others.

 **-Central Park-**

The three arrived in time to watch Star Shine take down the last automated glider, using his magic to impale it with a spear, Heavy Hoof assisting Captain America take down Venom, and Iron Man assisting Thor bring down Loki. However, to Twilight's surprise, there was a magic wielding purple knight assisting Azhek. "I-Is that who I think it is?" She asked, watching the knight pull up a shield that actually _repelled_ Abomination!

"It is, Twilight." Celestia said, watching Azhek blast Abomination to the feet of the knight.

When Abomination looked up, the knight placed his sword at the mutant's neck. "Do you yield, Monster!?" He asked, more demanding really.

"Y-Yes…" Abomination said, weakly, before fainting from battle fatigue.

He nodded to Azhek, who went to assist the others, but had his attention pulled away when he heard. "Shining!" And turned to see the princess running straight for him.

The knight ripped his helmet off, revealing his both dark and light blue hair. "Twily!"Shining Armor yelled back, quickly running over and hugging his 'baby sister'. "Both Cadence and I were worried about you!" He continued to try and hold back the liquid pride. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"I'm happy to see you, too, B.B.B.F.F." She said, smiling, as Celestia walked up with Peter. "Oh! Shining, do you know any healing spells?"

Shining Armor pulled back, raising an eyebrow. "For minor injuries, yes, why? Are you hurt?" He asked, looking over Twilight for any injuries.

"No, but Peter is." She motioned to the one with Celestia. "He ensured I was safe, each time the Green Goblin attacked, but got hurt in the process."

Shining Armor nodded, walking over to Peter. "I will see what I can do." Twilight smiled, watching her brother help heal Peter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **-After the Villain Round Up-**

Celestia eyed the gathered heroes, Fury, and even Azhek; and smiled. "I must thank you all, for protecting Twilight… If I understand correctly, you all did your best to ensure her safety, during this whole ordeal." She said, still holding the smile, and bowed her head. "And for this, I am deeply indebted to you."

While the group gave their own forms of gratitude, for her own assistance, a voice entered Celestia's mind. " _It is good to see you once more, dearest Princess… You're still beautiful, as the day you came for a visit to Prospero._ "

" _As it is heartwarming to see you again, Azhek… Along with keeping my Twilight safe._ " She replied, nodding her head to the silent Astartes.

" _She is, technically, the baby sister of the Thousand Sons Legion. I would protect her, no matter what._ " Azhek said, before continuing. " _Which reminds me, will you ever tell her?_ "

" _Ironically, I plan to inform her when we go to retire._ " Celestia said, having a concerned look towards the Astartes. " _I've waited long enough, and promised myself I would do this._ "

" _Then I ask, please wait on telling her about my lord._ " Azhek asked, Celestia nodding. " _Thank you… It is only fair that he tells her, or I._ "

"Now then!" Celestia spoke up, looking at the group. "Might there be a place for us to retire? Inter-dimensional travel is most draining, along with battling right after."

"You're welcomed at Stark Tower… Both Twilight and Azhek already reside there." Tony said, Celestia nodding.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." She said, being lead to one of the Helicarrier's transports.

 **-Later that Night-**

Twilight, despite only suffering a few minor cuts and bruises, felt soreness all over her body. She went to her room, and quickly laid down on the comfortable bed… Not caring that her costume sat on the edge. After today's events, Twilight really need to lay down.

"So… Found out about Peter's ex-girlfriend, and met the murderer of said ex-girlfriend." She said, placing a pillow over her face. "Talk about an informative day!" When a knock came at the door, Twilight shot up from her bed. "C-Come in!" She shouted, holding pillow over her lap.

The door slowly opened and Celestia, wearing a pure white robe in place of her armor, stepped in. "Resting, are we, Twilight?" She asked, smiling before closing the door. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but nothing serious, Princess." Twilight ensured, the elder princess moving over to her bed. "Was there something you needed from me, Princess?"

Celestia shook her head. "No, but there is something you need from me…" She said, carefully sitting on the bedside, placing both hands on to her lap. "I… Haven't been truthful about everything, with you."

"What do you mean, Princess? I can't imagine what you could have lied about? Unless, it is about telling me to use that spell, then I should be the one apologizing for misreading your letter!" Twilight said, moving next to Celestia, looking up at her.

"That is not it, Twilight." Celestia said, taking a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for what comes next. "Twilight, what I'm about to say, is a closely guarded secret. Can I trust you to keep it?"

Twilight nodded, but then remembered something. "Of course, Princess, but one moment. Jarvis?" She called out, looking towards the door.

When Celestia was about to ask who Twilight was talking to, a voice suddenly spoke up. " _ **Yes, Ms. Sparkle? How can I be of assistance?**_ " The elder princess turned towards the door, and saw a panel, lit up, next to it.

"Would you mind giving Princess Celestia and me some privacy?" She asked, smiling.

" _ **Of course, Ms. Sparkle. I will inform the others to not disturb the two of you, as well.**_ " Jarvis replied, the door suddenly locking and his panel shutting off.

"There, Jarvis will make sure we aren't bothered." Twilight said, with a nod, looking up at her mentor.

Celestia, assuming this 'Jarvis' was some kind of assistant, nodded to Twilight. "Alright… Twilight, I will start off by saying that… One cannot _become_ an alicorn, they must be born that way." She said, earning a confused look from the younger princess.

"How can that be? I was just a regular unicorn, before I became one." She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Twilight, you weren't." Celestia noted, earning an even more confused look. "Night Light and Twilight Velvet aren't your real parents. After an incident, with a malevolent entity, you were put into hiding, and disguised as a regular unicorn."

"W-What?" Twilight said, her eyes wide, as she tried to put that one together. "B-But… If that is true, and I believe it, w-who are my real parents?" She asked, trying not to believe it but Celestia has never given her any reason to doubt, or question, what the elder princess said. Her heart began to race even faster, on edge, and having a hard time to accept it… But this was Princess Celestia telling her!  
For Celestia, she was starting to panic. For the first time in the immortal's life, she felt like running away. However, something told her Azhek was right outside, to make sure she kept her promise. Unfortunately, he _was_. "W-Well… I can't really tell you about your father but… Your mother on the other hand?" Twilight leaned in, on edge, to hear who her real mother is. Celestia only smiled at her.

Twilight's eyes couldn't go any wider. "R-Really?" She asked.

"They say both a mother and their foal share a bond… That, and there is a reason why our eyes are the same color." Celestia said, suddenly hugging Twilight tightly. "Twilight… I have waited so long t say this… I love you, my beautiful daughter."

Tears started to swell up in Twilight's eyes, before she returned the hug. "I-I can't believe this… I-It's a dream, surely. I-I mean-…"

Her words were cut off, when Celestia kissed the top of her head. "Maybe that will help you realize this is not a dream… And this!" With that, Ceelstia playfully pinched Twilight's leg!  
Twilight jumped, and giggled, before hugging Celestia once more. "I still have a hard time believing this, though…" She admitted, the two separating.

"I know. Honestly, I thought you were going to yell at me, and kick me out of the room." Celestia said, also giggling at the thought. "Though, I have one question and statement." Twilight nodded, Celestia pulling her costume over and held it up. "This outfit is adorable! And… Tell me about this Peter boy?" Ok, Twilight regretted that decision now.

 **-Dr. Doom's Fortress-**

"So, seems like the odds have been stacked against me." Dr. Doom said, rubbing his eyes. "There are four new problems to deal with, and they'll be coming very soon."

"Yes, so… Don't you think we should prepare for them?" Green Goblin asked, eyeing the mutate. "We shouldn't wait."

"Who said we've waited? I've already prepared my Doombots, plus a few things I've acquired recently." Dr. Doom answered, leaning into his throne. "Now, leave. I must finish the next part, in secret." Green Goblin nodded, and left… Dr. Doom had no choice now, all his minions were either captured, or not enough. "Tzeentch!"

The shadowed snake slowly appeared, letting out a hissing laugh. "Yes, Victor?" He asked, a wicked grin on his face.

"Is your deal still on the table?" Doom asked, eyeing the snake.

"Long as I get my prize, yes." Tzeentch said, nodding.

"Then I will accept your offer, and you'll have your prize." Doom agreed, a blue mist starting to surround his body, only Tzeentch's laugh could be heard.

 **-Stark's Tower, the morning after-**

"This is your mother!?" Peter asked, looking at the angelic woman, with the three knights.

"A-Apparently?" Twilight said, unsure about the information herself. "And since she is pretty much the Goddess of the Sun, does that make me…?"

"Goddess of Friendship, that is correct, Twilight." Celesta said, smiling at the younger princess.

Peter facepalmed, eyes wide. "Holy cow… My crush is a Goddess…" He blurted out, making Twilight blush, and soon found a sword at his throat.

"What was that, kid?" Shining Armor asked, glaring daggers at him.

Peter gulped, not liking the look he was getting from the purple knight. "I-I admitted t-to having a crush on Twilight, due to my surprise?" He said, holding both hands up in defense.

"She may not be my little sister, by blood, but that doesn't change anything! She's still my baby sister, and you will do well to remember this!" Shining Armor said, obviously gone into over protective brother mode.

"Shining! Leave him alone!" Twilight said, grabbing hold of the knight's arm. "Peter is a sweet, and caring, guy! If anything, you should be happy there's a guy like him, who I also like…"

Before Shining Armor could protest, Celestia suddenly spoke up. "Stay your blade, Prince Armor." Shining Armor, reluctantly, followed her order. "Twilight has told me about young Peter, and so has those here… And I approve of him." The prince nodded, and stepped back.

"Aright, if we're done here… Then on to more important business." Fury said, the group nodded. "Thanks to Doctor Octavious, we've discovered who has contracted the villains, and Green Goblins by the looks of it." The group eyed Fury, Azhek's hands tightening around his vambrace. "SHIELD has spent the past few days looking for his location, and recently discovered it sometime before Green Goblin's attack."

"Then why don't we attack? If you've located him, and we have the element of surprise, we could defeat him and get Twilight home." Shining Armor asked, wondering why they haven't left yet.

"Because we don't. This 'Green Goblin' escaped, and probably warned this person." Azhek spoke up, stepping forward. "Which means that they are preparing for us to attack. Right now, the best option would be to gather our own forces and strike."

"Captain Ahriman is correct… Which is why I am gathering any, and all, heroes. Every agent will also be part of the operation." Fury said, looking around. "Something tells me, we need to end this now."

"Then we should get to the Helicarrier. If the others are taking part, then we need to brief them on the situation." Captain America said, looking at Fury "Who is our enemy?"

Fury gave them all a serious look. "Doctor Victor Von Doom, a.k.a. Dr. Doom." Those that knew this name, suddenly became pale. "Twilight, Peter, suit up. We leave once you're ready.' The two nodded, and left to put their costumes on.

 **-Aboard the Helicarrier-**

Not many heroes were able to show up, due to situations of their own, but the amount of agents caused them to use one of the hangers for the briefing. To Spider-Man's surprise, there was the Fantastic Four, some of the X-Men's best, Iron-Fist, Deadpool, and even a new group calling themselves 'Big Hero Six'. The turnout was larger than a task force, but they weren't an army.

"Alright, with everyone caught up to speed, I will allow Mr. Fantastic explain our strategy. Since he, and his team, faced off with Von Doom before." Fury said, as Dr. Reed approached the set up virtual table.

"Alright, knowing Victor, his Fortress will be guarded with a vast number of Doombots." Dr. Reed had red squares appear around one large one. "These droids are considered very dangerous, mostly because of their vast numbers. Not to mention, beneath Doom's Fortress, there is an assembly line constantly building more of these things." Four green squares suddenly appeared, with a large one floating above them. "The main force will contain our heavy hitters. The X-Men, the Avengers, 'Big Hero Six', and my team. We'll have Thing, Colossus, Baymax, Thor, and the Hulk; leading the charge."

The middle two squares moved forward, colliding with a bulk of the red squares. "So, we'll clash with the enemy first? Glorious, we will all have honorable sagas to tell, when this is over." Thor said, confidently swinging the hammer over his shoulder.

"Agreed." Dr. Reed said, before the outside squares closed in on Doom's Fortress. "The flanking forces, consisting of the others, will strike at Doom's Fortress. With any luck, we'll be able to breach it and open the way for the main force."

"Excuse me?" Twilight spoke up, causing Dr. Reed to look at her. "Where will I be, exactly?"

"You, with the other Equestrians, Lord Scarab, Deadpool, and Spider-Man; will be our reserves." Dr. Reed answered, a small green square appearing behind the others. "You are their target. I want to make sure that, if Victor wants to go for you, he'll have to fight our very best first."

"A sound strategy. He'll also have to then fend off Lord Scarab, Prince Shining Armor, 'Deadpool', my guards, and myself; while young Spider-Man gets her away." Celestia complimented, noticing the difficulty it would take to fight the six of them… Directly after facing off with their main force.

"Right, now. If Victor takes the battlefield, in a last ditch effort, then no one engage. My team will go after him, we know how his powers work." Dr. Reed said, having an image of Dr. Doom appear over the table. "His body is metallic in nature now, and contains enough magnetism to actually fire bolts of electric energy at his foes. So, to shorten it, he's a major threat." An image of the Green Goblin appeared, on his glider. "Next, is the Green Goblin, and I'm sure everyone knows how dangerous this psychopath is." The groups nodded, then an image of Kraven appeared. "Kraven was MIA in the last battle, so there is a chance he'll be there, for the fight. Be careful, he is strangely superhuman with a hunter's instinct. Kraven _will_ go for a kill shot."

When the table turned off, Fury stepped back forward. "Alright, you all know your team leaders and they know their stations. Go, get prepped and some rest. This will be a difficult fight, one that could be for the history books." Everyone suddenly stood up, Fury nodding. "Dismissed."

While everyone started to leave, Twilight was suddenly stopped by Azhek. "Yes?" She asked, smiling up at the Astartes, through her mask.

"If this 'Dr. Doom' is the one keeping you here, there is a chance that you could go straight home right after the battle." Azhek said, looking at Spider-Man, for a moment, before turning his attention back to Twilight. "Maybe you should spend this time with someone rather special?"

Twilight blushed and looked towards the web-swinging hero, who was talking with Deadpool and Wolverine. "Y-Yeah…You have a point." She agreed, looking back at Azhek. "Thank you, Azhek."

He nodded, and watched Twilight walk over to Spider-Man. Azhek's smile was hidden by his helmet. "Even though you've known her for a short time… You seem to be a better older brother than me." Azhek turned, to see Shining Armor, who joined in watching Twilight.

"While I couldn't physically be there for her… I always watched over her, like my lord." Azhek said, turning his attention back to the younger heroes. "And before you ask… Twilight is old enough to make her own decisions, and I will not tell her who to love. I can only give her my support."

"Quite the wise words…" Shining Armor said, facing the Astartes and held his arm out to him. "If you truly are considered her real brother… I-I'm glad she has someone so wise."

Azhek shook the knight's hand. "Blood doesn't make you family, Prince Armor, love does. You're much her brother, as I am." He said, nodding.

"Sheesh, I feel like I'm getting a lesson life here!" The two began to laugh at the joke.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **-Helicarrier Observation Deck-**

Peter and Twilight were sitting together, watching the sunset. The two of them were alone, enjoying the moment together. Twilight let out a contempt sigh, resting her head against Peter's chest, with his arm around her. "Something on your mind, Twilight?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Just thinking is all…" She said, turning her attention to the center of Peter's chest. "Like how I want this to last, but I don't know what will happen when this is all over." She finally looked up at him, Peter had removed his mask, as she did. "I mean, what if we won't be able to see each other again? It's not like you could go to Equestria whenever you wanted, and I don't know if I'll be able to return here."

Peter looked down at her, seeing the concern in her eyes. Truth be told, he did not have an answer for her. Though, something did come to mind and that something pushed the wall flower hero to actually _do_ it. Peter suddenly leaned down, and placed a kiss on to Twilight's lips. After a slight, muffled, 'eep', she returned Peter's affection. Their emotions suddenly ran rampant, Twilight soon finding her arms around Peter's neck, his hands around her waist. Time felt like as if it had slowed down, the moment could last eternity for the two of them.

When they needed oxygen, the couple reluctantly pulled away, and smiled at each other. "To be honest, I don't really know how to answer your question." Peter said, keeping his hazel eyes locked on Twilight's violet ones. "But, also, something in me also doesn't care about that. When I'm with you, it feels like I can honestly put troubles behind me… It's almost like they all melt away."

Twilight was speechless, to what she was hearing. She wanted to say something, but she just couldn't.

"Right now, if we do have limited time, I feel like we should just spend that time with each other. Doing what we can to make that time special." Peter continued, Twilight nodding to his statement. "So, what would you like to do? Pester Fury, talk science with Dr. Reed and Dr. Banner, or possibly play a few tricks with Deadpool?" He suggested, earning a giggle from Twilight.

"If it is all the same to you, I would like to just enjoy this moment, a bit longer." Twilight asked, leaning her head against his chest.

Peter kissed the top of her head. "Done." He whispered.

Unknown to the two, one of the Helicarrier's security cameras had its lenses locked on them. Watching them, however, wasn't one of the agents but Azhek. His helmet was off, and a soft smile formed on his face. "I'm happy for her… The boy seems like quite the young warrior."

"More than you know, Captain Ahriman." The Astartes turned around, and noticed Steve walking up to him. "He's a fine soldier, with a great heart too."

"Sounds like he would fit in with the Salamanders Legion." Azhek said, facing the legendary hero. "Their Primarch is a powerful warrior, actually taller than the others, but he could never bear the loss of an innocent life. His entire Legion picked up on his view, and do their best to ensure there is no needless loss of life."

"Sounds like a leader I would follow." Steve said, earning a nod from Azhek. "But, Parker had far too many tragedies in his life. I just hope nothing befalls those two."

"Me either. I will ensure what they have remains, even if it requires my life to do so." Azhek added, confidently, giving a slight chuckle. "And something tells me, if I can't? My lord will step in, somehow."

"If he does, I'll be forever in his debt." Steve joined in Azhek's confidence, the two Captains starting up a conversation about their about their old war stories.

 **-Prospero, Magnus' Chambers-**

The Primarch rubbed his chin, eyeing the image of Twilight and Peter. Magnus held a smile on his face, happy she found someone to love, his fatherly overprotectiveness slowly started to kick in. "Peter Parker, also known as the hero 'Spider-Man', huh?" He, calmly, said. "I should take a look at what he's accomplished in his life." He had another mirror float over, and moved a hand over it.

Soon, images of Peter's past started to appear. While they were too fast for a mortal, the Primarch was able to keep up with it. Every bit of Peter's life was being shown to Magnus, even his secrets. It won't be long, before the Primarch will know everything about Peter Parker, and Spider-Man.

"I see…" He muttered, his one eye going from yellow to blue. "For a mortal, his life was harsh." One hand slowly gripped the arm of his throne. "This 'Peter' has earned my respect, this-… What is this?"

His train of thought ended, when an image of some elderly man appeared. "With great power, comes great responsibility." The voice echoed throughout the chamber, Magus suddenly having a feel of nostalgia. However, he was soon filled with far more sorrow, at the next image.

There, kneeling next to the man's body, was Peter. He was crying, holding the man's hand while repeating 'I'm so sorry'. The Primarch placed a hand over his chest, feeling a slight pull. "I understand you now, Peter Parker…" His one eyed gazed returned to the young couple. "I understand why you've become who you are today…"

 **-Helicarrier, not far from Dr. Doom's Fortress-**

"Director Fury, all shuttles are ready, awaiting your orders." An agent called out, his screen showing several green shuttles.

"Enemy forces gathering outside objective, sir. Scans show they are not advancing." Another agent said, his screen showing red dots all over the top of a radar.

"Understood… Relay to all shuttles and aircraft, they have the green light." Fury ordered, both hands grabbing the railing. "Commence operation!"

"Yes, sir!" The command room echoed, before it was filled with agents relaying information to their respective locations. While on the outside, every flying aircraft was flying out any launch bay or airstrip. The Helicarrier was soon surrounded by shuttles and fighter aircraft, all moving into attack positions.

"Sir!" The second agent yelled, causing Fury to pull his attention to them. "Doombots are moving into attack formations!"

Fury gave a nod, looking towards the agent in charge of communication. "Inform all aircraft, prepare for attack! They have hostiles inbound!"

"Yes, sir!" The communication agent yelled, pressing a few keys on her terminal. "Attention all aircraft, hostiles are inbound to your location. Shuttles, get to the ground immediately. Fighters, engage any airborne hostiles and cover the shuttles."

Back outside the Helicarrier, the shuttles began to make a more rapid decent while the fighter aircraft sped ahead, to engage the airborne Doombots.

 **-With Twilight and the others-**

"Alright, everyone, prepare for a bumpy ride!" The pilot called out, pressing a few buttons. "Word from command, we have hostiles inbound to our location."

"Acknowledge, pilot." Azhek said, looking down to Twilight. "Hold on, Twilight. We have defenses, but a stray shot could make the transport shake quite a bit." She nodded, gripping her harness while Azhek made sure his mag-locked boots secured to the floor. "Alright, everyone, this will be the disembark order." The group turned their attention towards Azhek. "I'll be the first off, creating a solid barrier. Behind me, will be the Royal Guardsmen, then Shining Armor and Deadpool. After that will be Princess Celestia and Spider-Man, with Twilight right behind them."

They all nodded, making sure their harnesses were properly strapped. "Hold on! Incoming fire!" The pilot called back, as the transport started to shake, while it was conducting evasive actions.

"Pilot! ETA on landing!" Azhek asked, looking back.

"ETA on landing, one minute! Majority of the main force has already landed, and began their attack." The pilot answered, having the transport avoid an oncoming missile.

"Acknowledge. Once we've fully disembarked, b-line for the Helicarrier." Azhek ordered, the pilot giving a nod, while he moved to the exit ramp. His grip on the heqa staff, and bolt pistol, tightened as he stared at the door. "Emperor, protect us." He muttered, as the transport landed. Everyone could hear the energy blast bouncing off the haul, Twilight jumping each time. Once the ramp lowered, and touched the ground, Azhek suddenly yelled. "All is Dust! For the Emperor!" He rushed out, bolt pistol forward.

"For Equestria and the Princesses!" The Royal Guard and Shining Amror yelled, before they disembarked. Deadpool just yelling. "For Albuquerque!"

When it came down to Celestia, Spider-Man, and Twilight; the youngest princess nervously rushed out behind the battle ready Celestia and quick reacting Spider-Man. The sounds of gun-fire and explosions rang in her ears, before the shuttle's engines briefly drowned them out. Her eyes were wide at the sight, both heroes and agents battling it out with robotic warriors. While it was quite the sight, she couldn't help but feel terrified for those there.

Her eyes were suddenly pulled away from the battle, as Shining Armor started to put up a barrier. Though, Azhek remained outside of it, using his bolt pistol to gun down any Doombot that got too close. "Why isn't Azhek joining us, in Shining's barrier?" She asked, looking up at Celestia.

"Because, for some reason, Shining Armor's disrupts his foresight ability. For him to foresee any potential dangers, he must remain outside of it." She answered, stabbing the spear into the ground. "Twilight, I want you to observe and learn from this. I hope that you never have to use this knowledge. But, if you ever are forced into war, you will know its horrors."

Twilight raised an eyebrow, before an explosion caught her attention, and saw three SHIELD Agents get thrown away from the area… When one landed, with a terrible _crack_ , Twilight felt sick to her stomach. Their uniforms were burned, torn, and she could see that one's whole front was… Charred.

She lost it, Twilight forced her mask down, leaned over, and threw up all over the ground. Celestia knelt next to her, placing a comforting hand on to her back, and waited until Twilight was finished, wiping her mouth. "That is the result. Many writers and poets glorify war. However, in reality, it is possibly the less glorious thing." The elder princess noted, helping Twilight stand back up. "There is nothing glorious about killing another, hence why one must respect those who are willing to fight."

Twilight looked up at Celestia, raising an eyebrow. "Why is that, M-Mother?" She asked, still feeling strange to call her that.

"Because such things will scar one's soul, haunting them forever." Celestia said, her heart skipping at the fact Twilight called her mother, again! "If you ever get the chance, I suggest asking your father… He could describe such things far better than I."

Twilight nodded, looking back at the battle. "I still wonder who he is… And wish I could meet him." She said, watching one hero blast away a few Doombots with actual lazer beams from his eyes. "By chance, can you describe him to me?"

Celestia nodded, smiling quite a bit. "He was quite the champion, while also being so compassionate." She said, somewhat daydreaming. "He enjoyed passing down information on to the next generation, making sure both knowledge and history remained truthful, and beneficial."

Twilight smiled, trying to think of an image of this pony… All she could get, was the image of a great unicorn warrior, who had scrolls within his saddle bags. The image made her giggle. "I hope to meet him, one day." She said, Celestia giving a nod in agreement.

"Look alive, everyone!" Azhek said, taking a battle stance, his staff suddenly pulsing with psykic energy. "We have company."

Those within the barrier except, Shining Armor, took some form of battle stance. "Who is it, Azhek?" Twilight asked, her eyes scanning. "Is it that Dr. Doom?"

Azhek shook his head. "No, possibly worse." He said, the answer to Twilight's question being the screech of a glider.

The group watched, as Green Goblin was flying straight for them, dropping bombs as he passed. "He's mine…" Celestia said, glaring at the villain.

"No, stay with Twilight, Princess." Azhek said, causing Celestia to stop herself. "It would be better for you to clash with Doom, if this was a trap to lure you out."

"But, Azhek, he has the advantage of flight over you." Twilight said, watching the Astartes walk out, to meet the Green Goblin in combat.

"Not for very long, Twilight. There is more than one way to bring him down." He said, his heqa staff glowing with energy and mag-locked the bolt pistol to his hip. " _Besides, I need to make him pay, for harming you._ " His mind growled.

"I hope he'll be alright… I mean, Green Goblin proved to be a dangerous foe." Twilight said, concerned for the Astartes.

"Have faith in him, Twilight. What I remember, from my travels with Crimson King, Astartes are trained and enhanced for situations like this." Celestia said, her grip tightening around the golden spear. "If anyone is out matched, it is this Green Goblin." Twilight gave a nod, watching as Azhek stopped, his gaze locked on the approaching Green Goblin.

When Azhek came into his view, Green Goblin quickly had his glider come to a halt. "Well, well, seems like little miss special princess sent big red… Tell me, what makes you so dangerous, to actually face me alone?" He asked, cackling at the situation.

"Words are meaningless, to mortals like you." Azhek said, his helmeted gaze locked on Green Goblin. "Come, and discover why Astartes are the Emperor's Angels of Death!" His stance showed he was ready for battle, and wasn't the least bit concerned with his opponent.

"Your funeral, big red!" The blades on his glider suddenly came out, the machine guns starting to fire. The Green Goblin began to cackle, as his glider charged Azhek. All the Astartes did, was lower his energized staff and cover the armor's garget with his free arm. The actions made Green Goblin believe Azhek didn't know he was coming, the sounds of his machine guns preventing the others from telling him to move… He was wrong.

The moment Green Goblin was close enough, Azhek quickly dodged right and turned back to face the passing enemy. He brought the heqa staff back up, the over energized staff actually melting, and cutting, through the glider's wing!

Once the wing had been cut off, Green Goblin flew out of control! This forced him to detach from the glider, rolling on to the ground while his most dangerous weapon crashed off in the distance. "H-How d-did you!?"

Azhek slowly approached the fallen Green Goblin, his staff no longer pulsing with energy. "Seems like information about me wasn't passed on, or your hubris allowed you to ignore such crucial information." He said, actually _kicking_ Green Goblin away. "How fortunate… For us."

"W-What are you talking about!?" He yelled, feeling that a rib or two had been broken. "Nothing was said about quick reflexes!"

"Foolish mortal." Azhek grunted, towering over Green Goblin. "Like I told that 'Loki' fool, I was gifted with foresight. By sacrificing a few moments, I saw the exact time to dodge and strike!"

To prevent Azhek from kicking him again, Green Goblin quickly used a smoke bomb to blind the Astartes. However, th moment he tried to get away, an armored hand grabbed the back of his neck and lifted the villain completely off the ground. "How did you-!" He was unable to finish the question, Azhek slamming the Green Goblin's skull into the ground.

"Easy, mortal… I foresaw it." Azhek simply said, walking away after Green Goblin no longer moved. However, a massive amount of energy coursed through his body, a _familiar_ energy. "I-Impossible!" He yelled, turning to an explosion of blue energy, just as it sent the Fantastic Four and the Avengers flying away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Standing within his sights, and staring at both Twilight and Celestia, was Dr. Doom. However, there were warped spikes protruding out from his body. Those that tried to advance on him, were sent flying away by mist-like blue energy. "I-Is that… Dr. Doom?" Twilight asked, sensing the massive amounts of energy coming from the man… It was terrifying.

"S-Sort of… I mean, his super powered now. Even gained some freaky spike things." Spider-Man said, standing in front of Twilight.

"So long as we stay within the barrier, we should be-!" Shining Armor became dumbfounded, when Dr. Doom simply waved his hand and the barrier shattered! "How did he do that!?"

"Everyone! Get Twilight away from him, now!" Azhek ordered, panic in his voice. "He's corrupted!" No one questioned the Astartes, his panic being enough, while they started to fall back.

"Azhek! With me, quickly!" Celestia ordered, opening her wings and flew straight for the empowered Dr. Doom, spear ready.

"Yes, Princess!" He replied, drawing the bolt pistol and firing it. However, the rounds kept predestinating and did no harm towards him.

"Foolish… Kraven, bring me the girl." Dr. Doom sad, his voice echoing with power, as Kraven rushed past him. The Hunter being ignored by Celestia and Azhek, the two going after a greater threat. Unfortunately, the two had no idea what they were about to face.

While Kraven advanced towards Twilight, the Royal Guards charged him. The Hunter, experienced against far more dangerous foes, dispatched them quickly. He slammed Star Shine face first into the ground, before smashing Heavy Hoof in the skull with the hilt of his machete. Spider-Man and Shining Armor prepared to fight him, but another suddenly stood in his way by firing several rounds in the Hunter's path.

"Hiiiiiiiiii Kravy!" Deadpool yelled, landing in front of the Hunter, already with his katanas drawn. "Missed me? Oh, I know you did!"

"Deadpool… Should I ask _why_ you're helping them?" Kraven asked, drawing his other machete.

"She's Spidey's girl, Spidey is like my little brother… I think you get the picture? Plus, I haven't had a chance to speak in this story for a while. **(FOR A REASON DEADPOOL!)** Oh be quiet you, I know you love me." Deadpool suddenly leapt into the air, aiming straight for Kraven. "Dynamic Entry!"

Despite his strange antics, Twilight was glad that Deadpool stopped Kraven. From what she remembered, the Hunter was deadly and the immortal mercenary was probably the best choice. Using her magic, she brought the unconscious Royal Guards over to them, and out of harm's way. Now, all were left was her, Shining Armor, and Spider-Man; while Azhek and Celestia fought Dr. Doom.

To her horror, however, another blue explosion sent both beings flying towards them. Reacting quickly, both she and Shining Armor used their magic to slow them down, and come to a halt. Celestia's armor was broken and burned, blood staining her frame. Azhek, however, had blood seeping from his armor… Even his helmet was gone, exposing the wounds on his face.

"H-He's too… Powerful." Celestia said, weakly. "We barely…. Stood a chance."

Azhek tried to sit up, every nerve in his body screaming in pain. "Whatever corrupted him, is powerful." He added, wincing at the pain. "He far exceeds what any of us can possibly do."

" _That_ is why you should surrender, now, Princess." Dr. Doom shouted, slowly approaching the small group.

When energy started to crack around him, Shining Armor drew his sword and stood in the corrupted mutate's path. "Spider-Man! With me! We cannot let him near her!"

Spider-Man nodded, readying himself for battle. "I won't let him harm a hair on her head!" He yelled, staring Dr. Doom down.

When Shining Armor charged forward, Spider-Man shot webbing at Dr. Doom. However, they were instantly incinerated by the aura around him. Dr. Doom made a quick hand motion towards Shining Armor, the Knight was sent flying and crashed far away from them. The young hero then raced towards the super powered villain, using his own power.

Dr. Doom tilted his head, watching Spider-Man running straight for him. "How cute, he thinks there is a chance." He said, firing a bolt of lightning at him.

Spider-Man quickly dodged the attack, using his webbing to throw two nearby Doombots at Dr. Doom. When he moved to destroy the robots, Spider-Man suddenly appeared in the smoke and landed a punch against Dr. Doom's helmet, forcing him to step back. Though, Spider-Man didn't waste any time and started to land more hits against the villain. "Is that all you got, Doom? Not so tough with someone so close, now are you!" He taunted, throwing another punch.

Dr. Doom then caught the punch, and looked at him. "If you think your attacks actually hurt, you're only fooling yourself." With that, he hit Spider-Man with a bolt of energy.

The web-slinger was sent, screaming in agony, flying back to Twilight. "Peter!" She yelled, her wings suddenly appearing and allowed her to fly up, catching Spider-Man. But the force behind his flight caused her to crash into the ground, losing her breath. "P-Peter! Come on, speak to me!" Twilight, frantically, said.

"Come on, Aunt May, just let me sleep a little longer…" He slurred, before passing out.

Dr. Doom slowly approached the two, shaking his head. "Let us end this farce, Princess. Surrender now, and their end will be-?" A blast of lavender energy slammed into his face, actually sending Dr. Doom flying back.

When he stood back up, Twilight's hands were glowing with magic. "I will _not_ let you harm a single one of them anymore!" She growled, firing another bolt of energy at Doom. "Nor will I _ever_ surrender myself to the likes of you!" Somewhere, her words caused another to smirk.

During her frenzied attacks, Dr. Doom was simply deflecting them and not allowing them to hit him again. After the seventh shot, he quickly fired a blast at Twilight, who tried to shield herself but the attack was too strong. She ended up crashing next to Spider-Man, her costume ripped and the hood completely torn off. When she sat back up, Doom was preparing to attack again. "Let's see how you feel, after this!"

A blast of lightning energy shot out, heading straight for her. The moment Twilight held her arms up, she was suddenly shielded by scarlet and gold ceramite armor. Her eyes went wide, at the sight of who just took the attack for her. "Azhek!" She screamed.

His entire body coursed with lightning, even his large skeletal structure appeared every few jolts. All the Astartes could do, was roar out in pain. He tried to fight it, but each small movement sent more painful jolts throughout his body. The display had many eyes on it, even Celestia recovered enough to see what had happened. Shining Armor, barely able to see what occurred, saw the Captain's sudden interference.

The moment Dr. Doom ended the attack, Azhek's armor had smoke coming out of every joint. His frame slowly falling back, crashing against the ground. "Foolish…" The villain grumbled.

"Azhek!" Twilight rushed over to the fallen Astartes' side. "Oh, no, oh no, no, no; Azhek! I-I'm so sorry! I-I-!" She was cut off when he reached up, weakly, and placed a hand on her cheek.

"T-Twilight… Don't be s-sorry." He said, rough and pained, smiling up at her. "I finally got to… See my baby sister, and physically touch her, for once. I was there for her, when she needed me. That, alone, made my time here worth it."

"W-What are you talking about, Azhek? You've only been spending your time with me…" She said, confused by his statement.

Azhek couldn't help but laugh at her question. "Oh, Twlight… Y-You're smart, but the obvious e-escapes you so easily." He said, holding his smile, as his eyes soften on her. "You've grown into such a beautiful woman, and mare… Father is so proud of y-you… I-I'm lucky to be the older brother… To such a s-special person." He weakly sat up, a placed a kiss on her forehead. "My… Dearest sister… T-T-Twilight." The Astartes fell back, limply.

Everything he just said, suddenly clicked in Twilight's mind. Every bit of information pieced together. The book, the watchful presence, the over protective guardian watching over only _her_ , her unbelievable magical abilities, for even an alicorn. Her eyes started to tear up, even Celestia couldn't fight back the tears. Dr. Doom just shook his head. "Pathetic sentiment." He said, smirking behind his mask. "Could have been avoided, if that fool hadn't-!"

"Shut up!" Twilight growled, glaring at him, her magic causing the ground to break. "Don't. Insult. My. BROTHER!" She unlashed the most powerful attack possible for her, the massive amounts of energy obliterating everything in its path, causing Celestia's jaw to go slack. Dr. Doom was even engulfed within the beam of light.

Twilight breathed heavily, her entire body shaking violently, and fell to her knees. "I-I can't believe what I just saw." Celestia muttered, smiling at her daughter. "Did she always have that much power?"

"I-I did it!" Twilight said, smiling. "I actually beat Doom!"  
"Did you now?" The voice froze Twilight's blood, the smoke starting to clear. Standing at the very end of the burnt trail, was Dr. Doom… Unharmed. "Are you sure about that?"

"Impossible… I-I put my all in that spell." Twilight said, too weak to stand.

"It seems you're all, wasn't enough." Dr. Doom held his hand up, a ball of energy appearing within his palm. "I will no longer waste my time… I do hope he doesn't mind you, without your body." He fired the energy, it was stronger than that Twilight threw at him.

"Twilight!" Celestia screamed, unable to move, in order to save her daughter.

Twilight was frozen, her body still weakened, eyes wide. "I-I've failed…"

" _Don't sell yourself short, Twilight_." A powerful, yet calm, voice echoed.

The Thousand Son's insignia appeared in front of her, before a crimson barrier surrounded Twilight. When the blast struck the barrier, causing it to ripple for a mere second. Everyone, including Dr. Doom, watched as the blast was sent skyward! "H-How in Equestria did-!" A powerful magical presence appeared, threatening to crush her small frame, but soon turned into a loving one… Twilight then felt rejuvenated.

Twilight slowly turned around, her eyes couldn't get any wider. Right there, with seven bulky Astartes clad in Thousand Sons Terminator armor, was a nine foot man. His skin was crimson red, armor shining gold, tusks coming out of the chest and back, and only had one eye. His gaze locked on Twilight, a soft smile on his face. "Hello, Twilight… It has been a _very_ long time, my dearest."

Twilight just looked at him, as the giant walked up to her. "W-Who are you?" She asked, the Terminators following him.

Her question caused him to give a soft chuckle. "Your question, and shock, is to be expected." He placed a hand on to her shoulder. "I am Magnus the Red. " The young princess soon found herself in a tight embrace from him, lifted straight off the ground. "Your father, my dearest daughter."

"F-Father?" Twilight repeated, feeling a comforting feeling from the Primarch. She hesitantly lifted her arm up, and returned the embrace. "You're my father?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I am." Magnus said, pulling away from her, his gaze going to the surprised Dr. Doom. "Now, stay with the Scarab Occult Terminators, it seems I have business with an arrogant doctor."

Twilight just nodded, moving out of the Primarch's way, five Terminators surrounding her while the other two went to assist Celestia. Dr. Doom just laughed, as he watched Magnus approach. "Well then, what can you do against me?" He asked, holding out both arms. "Against one who has already proven themselves to be a god!"

His laugh was cut short, the moment Magnus appeared right in front of him, his one eye blazing red. "You? A God?" Dr. Doom was sent flying, nothing actually touching him, and crashed against the wall of his fortress! Magnus appearing in front of him again. "You know how funny that actually sounds?" He asked, the _mortal_ starting to panic.

Dr. Doom quickly used his power to teleport away, and into the bulk of his Doombot Army. "Powerful, or not! You've brought so few to face me, and I still have an army to overwhelm you!" He yelled, the Doombots preparing to fight Magnus and the Scarab Occult Terminators. "And I have my own carriers!"

Pressing a button on his wrist, three areas opened up around Dr. Doom's Fortress. The roars of engines soon blared, as three smaller versions of the Helicarrier began to float up. Like the Doombots, the aircraft began to aim their weapons at the Primarch, who stood unimpressed.

"An overcompensation display, Doctor… However, if you believe I came with only a small contingent… Then you do not know the family bond, which dwells within the Thousand Sons Legion." Magnus said, Dr. Doom becoming confused but grew nervous at the god-like figure's strange grin. "After all, you just threatened to kill their _only_ baby sister, and mortally wounded one of their brothers." The air suddenly became charged with enormous energy, the sky becoming cloudy. "My sons, like myself, are _not_ the forgiving sort."

Twilight's jaw dropped, as portals began to open behind her. They slowly widened, until connecting with one another to form one massive portal. Figures began to appear within the portal, before several thousand voices yelled out. "For the Emperor! For our lord! And for our Sister!" The battleground was swarmed with Thousand Sons Legionnaires, their weapons cracking to life and obliterating Doombots. Some even took to the skies, crashing down on to any Doombots that didn't react to their decent.

"W-What!?" Dr. Doom yelled, watching his robotic army being decimated by the army of super soldiers. "All carriers, focus fire on their ground forces! Push them back!" At his command, the aircraft began to shift their weapons to the advancing Legionnaires. Just as they were about to fire, the lead one was suddenly being riddled with las-cannon fire! Causing it to explode, and fall down on to Dr. Doom's Fortress.

Doom's gaze was forced up, seeing a massive warship slowly emerge from a portal of its own! Discharge from the warship's entry spread across the haul, but the appearance was enough to stop Doom's aircraft from carrying out their orders. "Photep, this is Magnus." The Primarch said, into a vox-emitter. "Destroy those two remaining carriers. The large one, behind you, and its aircraft are allies… Cleanse anything else from the skies."

The Photep began to aim its forward cannons towards the remaining aircraft, as they tried to blast through the warship's shields. When everything was ready, the Photep lit the skies up with streams of las-fire and missiles! Doom's carriers, not built to face off with an Astartes Flagship, were quickly shot out of the sky, following their own flag ship to a blazing demise. Once they were taken care of, the warship began to open-fire on any airborne Doombots, assisting the SHIELD fighter jets.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Dr. Doom, in his anger, began to unleash his powers against the Primarch. Unfortunately, Magnus slapped the attacks without any effort, what-so-ever. Seeing this, Dr. Doom tried to increase the distance between them, but the Primarch gave chase. Their exchange was breath taking, along with how well the two were reacting to their opponent's own attack.

"W-Why are they on equal grounds now? He was wiping the floor with Dr. Doom before." Twilight asked, looking at one of the Terminators.

"Our Lord is merely playing with the mortal… Showing him, even with his increase of power, he is nowhere near the level of a god." One answered, reaching down to check her injuries. "Are you in pain, dear sister? Shall I call for an Apothecary?"

"I am fine, thank you… Strangely, I only suffered a few scrapes and bruises." She assured, looking towards Azhek. "But Azhek and the others require medical attention." The Terminator nodded, activating his vox-channel, calling for an Apothecary and for the injured to be brought to their location. "Oh, what about mother? She was seriously injured by Dr. Doom!"

"I will be fine, Twilight." Celestia's voice said, the two watching her approach with a Terminator and a Thousand Sons Legionnaire with white on his armor. "Apothecary? Please, see to young Azhek." The Legionnaire nodded, and rushed over to the fallen Captain.

"Mother!" Twilight said, rushing over to Celestia, her entourage of Terminators following. "Are you sure about being alright? I mean, you were hurt pretty badly."

Celestia nodded. "I am, Twilight, besides." She looked towards the battle, a permanent smile on her face. "Seeing your father, after so long, has rejuvenated me."

Twilight looked towards the battle, as well, right when Dr. Doom crashed into the ground. "H-He's so powerful. I've never seen such magic, even from you, mother." She looked back at Celestia, who kept smiling.

"I know… I knew my love was powerful, but he always refused to show it." Celestia let out a soft giggle. "He was ever so gentle, even the animals within the Royal Gardens loved him so."

"His kindness has not dwindled since, my lady." One of the Terminators spoke up, nodding to the Princess. "He created a self-sustaining garden within our capital city, simply calling it the 'Sun's Garden', in memory of you." Celesia blushed, upon hearing the measures Magnus took to remember her.

Another Terminator looked at Twilight. "When he found out about your love of knowledge, dear sister… Our lord had a library built, holding all knowledge the Imperium discovered within it. He called it 'Sanctum of Twilight'. There are even sections on your achievements, which every member of the Legion has read, three times over." Now it was Twilight's turn to blush.

Their attention was grabbed, the moment Spider-Man woke up with a yelp. "Who are you, and what are you going to do with that big ass needle!?" He yelled, moving away from the Apothecary that had knelt down next to him.

"Pain killers, unless you wish to feel every ounce of pain you're in, once the adrenaline goes down." The Apothecary said, Spider-Man still keeping his distance. "Now, hold still, mortal, so I may treat your injuries." He gave a nod, moving back over to the Apothecary and allowed the Astartes to treat his wounds.

"Peter! You're awake!" Twilight said, both Celestia and the Terminators following her. "I was so worried about you, especially when you went unconscious." She wrapped both arms around his neck, while the Apothecary worked.

"Twilight? Who might this mortal be, to you?" The Apothecary asked, the large optic lens on his helmet zooming in on her. "Your heart rate has increased, and your brain activity spiked too."

Twilight blushed, finding out Spider-Man being alright made the princess forget she was surrounded, literally, by an army of her brothers. "U-Um, well… This is Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man." She said, the young hero wondering why she told them his identity. "I guess you can say, he's my coltfriend-… Or is it boyfriend?" Peter shrugged, as the princess motioned to the Astartes around them. "P-Peter… Meet some of my apparent… Brothers."

It was a good thing he was wearing a costume, because Spider-Man lost all color in his skin. "'Some' of your b-brothers?" He looked around at the Astartes around them, and those that were mopping the floor with Doombots. Worst part of it all, when Twilight said 'boyfriend' he felt dagger-like stares from a few of them. "What have I missed?"

"Um… They aren't the worst part, Peter." She said.

"What is?" He asked, tilting his head.

Twilight pointed to the battle, just as Dr. Doom was hit with a massive amount of energy and created a crater in the ground. "F-Father is here…" Her words echoed in his mind, right when the smoke cleared and revealed the Primarch… A red eyed, furious, powerful, magic wielding; Primarch!  
Even though Spider-Man claims to be manly, upon seeing that sight… He wanted to scream so badly, many would wonder about his gender. However, he suppressed the urge. "I really hope he vents all that rage, before I meet him." Spider-Man placed a hand over his throat, gulping. "I want to live to see old age."

Twilight gave a nervous nod of agreement. "Do not worry, Peter." Celestia said, still smiling. "Magnus will like you, I'm positive." They nodded, but things were still uncomfortable with Twilight's genetically enhanced super-brothers around.

 **-With Magnus and Dr. Doom-**

Magnus slowly walked up to Dr. Doom, who laid in the crater he created. The Primarch stopped at the villain's feet, and picked him up by the cloak's collar. "Tell me, Doctor, do you regret the deal you made? The choices you picked? And what you were going to do with my daughter?" He asked, Dr. Doom groaning in pain, blood leaving out of every point within his mask.

"Y-Yes… Please, h-have mercy…" He stated, blood pouring from his mouth.

"I would not be worthy of my charge, if I was without mercy." Magnus stated, Doom smirking at the being naïve statement. "However…" Doom's bloodied eyes went wide, as the Primarch's hand started to glow. "I will strip your body of both its mutation and power!"

"W-What!? No! Y-You can't-AGGGH!" The energy exploded, sending an ethereal-like form from Dr. Doom's body out of him. Magnus grinned at the sight, and clutched the hand controlling the energy. The ethereal Dr. Doom became nothing but dust, leaving a normal human within the Primarch's grasp.

"Once I have concluded business, I shall past further judgement on you, and that 'Green Goblin'." He stated, dragging Victor out of the crater, by his cloak. The Primarch walked over to the others, sensing that the Doombots were almost wiped out and the Photep preparing to bombard the Fortress. "My sons! Brace the mortals! My flagship is about to end this, once and for all!"

The Legionnaires, who stood guard over the gathered mortals, all nodded. "Raptora! Form a perimeter around the mortals, and put up a barrier!" A Captain yelled, certain Legionnaires encircling the group. They all began to focus, as a strange energy started to form a dome around everyone. When it was up, the Captain nodded to Magnus.

The Primarch held his vox-emitter up. "Photep, commence bombardment. Level that fortress." He ordered, his grip on Victor tightening.

The Photep suddenly open fired on Doom's Fortress, using both las-fire and missiles. The force of its assault caused a shockwave, dirt being thrown up into the sky. Legionnaires outside of the barrier dug into the ground, and resisted the force. Though, fragmented Doombots began to fly away, some being destroyed further by Legionnaires in their flight path.

Once the bombardment ended, Doom's Fortress was completely demolished. Nothing but small pieces of rubble remained of it. "Whoa, now _that's_ fire power!" Spider-Man said, surprised at the level of destruction the Photep caused.

"It is to be expected, from a flagship of an entire Astartes Legion." Magnus said, after appearing next to Spider-Man with Victor still in his grasp. "It is good to finally meet you, in person, Peter Parker… Or do you prefer Spider-Man, at the moment?" Spider-Man about jumped out of his costume, _and_ skin, at the Primarch's sudden appearance.

Had it not been for Twilight holding him down, Spider-Man would have shot straight up to attention. "P-Peter P-Parker is fine, T-Twilight's father, s-sir!" He stuttered, the Primarch laughing at his reaction.

"Calm down, my boy. You may call me Magnus." He said, Peter nodding at the suggestion. "And I know all about you, and, like my beloved, I approve of you." Magnus tossed Victor to one of the Terminators, who caught the powerless villain in a death grip. "Come, all three of you. I wish to hold both my past and future family." He held out both arms, Twilight helping Peter up.

The two reached Magnus faster than Celestia, but all three were wrapped tightly in his embrace. To Celestia, to hug her love once again, made her heart jump for joy. Twilight, for some reason, felt his loving embrace both comforting and relaxing. While for Peter, it all just felt awkward, but he didn't say a word… Not wanting to offend him.

"F-Father?" Twilight spoke up, looking at Magnus' face, not knowing what bliss hearing her saying that one word brought to him. "What about Azhek? Will he be alright?"

Magnus looked down at her, then to the Apothecary and Paroni Legionnaire working on the fallen Captain. With a sigh, and loving smile, he looked back down to his daughter. "He will be. Both the Apothecaries and Pavoni Cult will ensure Azhek will be alright." She nodded to him, smiling, as the Primarch broke the embrace and turned to Doom's demolished fortress. "Now… To end this, fully." Before they could ask what he meant, Magnus suddenly called out. "Daemon! Show yourself! I know you're here, it was your foul powers corrupting that mortal, same as that day you came for my daughter!"

Celestia became wide eyed, remembering the day like it had just happened. Her voice became mute, when a familiar laugh echoed all around them. "My, my, how you've grown, young Magnus." The voice hissed, as a large shadow started to form in front of them. "I must admit, your new power is quite impressive. Seems I underestimated you, again." A massive snake creature appeared, his wings spread wide.

"The puppeteer… I shall banish you, like I did before!" Magnus channeled his power throughout every point of his body, and sent it straight for the snake! Only for it to be absorbed into its body. "W-What!?" He gasped, the Legionnaires joining his shock.

"Oh, the look on your face is priceless!" The snake laughed, looking down at the group. "Did you not think about the cost of all this, Magnus? What would happen?" He asked, the Primarch standing between the snake and his loved ones, the Legionnaires joining their Lord. "All this beautiful chaos, and magical dispersion, served to empower me further! Victor was the perfect puppet, his thirst for power, and hubris, blinded him from _who_ was really in control!" The snake's eyes narrowed, a wide grin appearing on his face. "Time for me to repay him, and his minions."

Victor was suddenly engulfed in a burst of blue energy, teleported in front of the snake. Six more flashes of blue appeared, revealing all those the group fought, and captured. Kraven, Venom, Loki, Doc Ock, Abomination, _and_ Green Goblin! "Oh man, I have a bad feeling about this!" Peter said, Twilight helping the hero remain standing.

"As you should, young Parker." He snake hissed, laughing about something. "With all the things these seven have done, the lives they've destroyed… I can summon those that'll succeed where they have failed!" Within moments, the seven were screaming in agony, their bodies beaming with blue energy. Before long, a bright flash blinded those in front of them, the screams ending.

As their sights cleared, Twilight was first to voice her shock. "B-By Equestria…" Her voice was filled with sheer terror.

Towering in the villains' place, were seven massive bird-like Daemons. Each garbed with white robes, some holding staffs, a few others having two heads. Once the seven realized where they were, they all released bone chilling screeches. The defenders now faced…. Seven Lords of Change.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Magnus could only give one order, the only thing he could do. "Get behind me, _everyone_! Do not engage them, fall back!" He yelled, the Legionnaires retreating behind their lord. "I'm the only one that can fend them off!"

"But, my love, there are _seven_ of them! There is only one of you!" Celestia argued, a Terminator preventing her from approaching him.

"I know, beloved…" Magnus' hands began to glow, the Lords of Change making their way to the groups. "I can't allow any more harm to befall any of you, so I shall face them _alone._ "

The snake began to laugh. "Foolish, Magnus! Shouldering everything on your own!" He called out, his mouth wide. "Fine, face them alone! You shall fall, with none to save those you love!"  
" **That is where you are wrong, Tzeentch!** " A voice boomed, everyone suddenly stopping at the declaration. " **My son… Foolish his actions may seem, at times, but he shall** _ **never**_ **stand alone!** "

A new flash of golden light appeared around Magnus, eighteen beams shooting down from the heavens. The snakes eyes were wide, shocked at what he was seeing. "I-It can't be… Impossible! I made sure you wouldn't know!"  
A man, standing far taller than Magnus and wearing golden armor, stood with seventeen powerful looking warriors. "Have you forgotten who I am, Tzeentch? I know _all_." He said, Magnus having a look of disbelief on his face.

"F-Father…? B-Brothers?" Magnus managed to say, the Legionnaires all kneeling, yelling 'My Emperor!'

Twilight looked up at Celestia, who had placed both hands over her mouth. "M-Mother? Who are they?" She asked, looking at the eighteen beings, each giving glares and confident looks towards the Lords of Change. "Their power, especially the tallest one speaking, are enormously powerful."

Celestia looked down at her, then back at the scene. "W-well, it is surprising that they are here, making today quite the reunion." She looked back down at Twilight. "Those seventeen warriors, are your father's brothers, you uncles… The man, in the golden armor and holding the blazing sword, however?" Celestia was kind of shocked at the development, not expecting _him_ to appear. "He is Magnus' father, your grandfather…. The Emperor of Mankind." Twilight's jaw dropped, even Peter was shocked at what he heard. _Everyone_ could sense the sheer power form the Emperor, while only a few could sense Magnus'.

Tzeentch snapped out of his trance, and hissed at the Lords of Change. "What are you all waiting for!? Attack them! I will deal with the Anathema!" He ordered, the Lords resuming their charge, while Tzeentch began to fly up, building up his own attack.

The Emperor glared at the snake. "Everyone, at least two per Lord of Change. Magnus, protect the others. You all have done enough." The Primarchs nodded, and charged at the Lords, while the Emperor prepared a counter for Tzeentch's attack.

Corax, Konrad, and Sanguinus; flew towards a Lord that took flight, the airborne Primarchs forcing it to halt. Vulkan, Perturabo, and Ferrus Manus; suddenly unleashed powerful strikes against another. Lion El' Johnson, Rogal Dorn, and Leman Russ; did not waste any time to challenge their foe. Mortarion and Angron were enough for one Lord, their precise and savage blows ripping it down. The twins, Alpharius and Omegon combined their skills with Guilliman, leaving a Lord completely out matched. The last one was forced to deal with the speed of Jaghatai Khan, upon his warbike, and the grace of Fulgrim.

The Lords of Change proved to be powerful, even for the Primarchs. This caused the exchange between teams and opponents, which ended with one Lord towering over Magnus, Peter, and the girls. "Get behind me!" Magnus yelled, charging his power in an attempt to ward off the Lord. When it reached for them, a thin flash of light appeared, freezing it, followed by a few more. To Twilight's surprise, another Primarch was standing in front of the Lord. His armor was purple, a golden wing on his left shoulder, his sword was beautifully crafted, and he had silver-white hair. Despite having a Lord of Change behind him, the Primarch was casually smelling a rose." Fulgrim!" Her father yelled, happily.

Fulgrim turned his attention to Magnus, and smiled. "Dearest brother, Magnus!" He yelled, opening both arms and walked over to him. "It has been far too long, my heart ached from not seeing one of my beloved brothers!" The two embraced each other, as the Lord of Change suddenly fell apart, and turned to ash. Fulgrim pulled back, holding his smile. "Well? Let me see her! The battle can wait, I simply _must_ meet my dear niece." He asked.

Magnus laughed, moving out of his way and motioning to Twilight. "Well, brother, there she is. Princess Twilight Sparkle. With her lovely mother, Princess Celestia." Celestia blushed, smiling at Magnus' compliment.

Fulgrim's features lit up, the moment his eyes laid upon Twilight, who just smiled and waved. "Let me see you! Let. Me. See. You. Dearest child!" He called out, arms open wide, and walking over to Twilight.

"H-Hello, m-my lord." Twilight stuttered, shaking, before bowing her head. She twitched the moment Fulgrim's hands touched her shoulders, then looked up at him.

"Oh, no, no, no! To you, my dearest niece, I am Uncle Fulgrim, or Fulgrim!" He stated, running some of his fingers through her hair. "By Holy Terra, you are _gorgeous_! Your hair, your eyes, even the lovely tone of your skin!" Fulgrim placed a hand over his chest. "Whenever we get the chance, I _must_ paint an image of your beauty! Oh, and we must have your Uncle Perturabo create a sculpture."  
Twilight's face grew flushed, redder than a tomato, at the compliments. "P-Please, Uncle F-Fulgrim… There are far prettier g-girls than me." She said, unable to stop smiling.

"Modest, too! Oh, I couldn't ask for a better niece!" Fulgrim added, before his gaze went to Twilight's torn costume. "A shame about your attire though." He was in deep thought, before snapping his fingers. "Ah, I'll be sure to have the finest dresses prepared for you!" Twilight's eyes went wide, smiling at how generous her uncle was, as his attention went to Celestia. "And Princess Celestia! I can tell her magical ability came from both of you, but she gained her breath taking beauty from your own! Please, tell me how many suitors have you thrown out, for the two of you?"  
Celestia giggled at the Primarch's compliment, smiling at him. "It is an honor to finally meet you, Lord Fulgrim. My beloved has spoken highly of you." She allowed Fulgrim to take her hand, and place a kiss on it. "I, myself, haven't allowed any suitors. Twilight, however, seems to have a blooming romance with young Peter Parker over there." She motioned to Spider-Man, who tried to stand, despite his injuries.

"Hm… He is somewhat small, but one should not judge a book by its cover." Fulgrim said, cupping his chin in thought.

When a Lord of Change fell to the ground, a bulky Primarch firing his wrist mounted bolters into the back of the Daemon's skull, following with a hammer blow to the top of said skull. "Fulgrim! Enough talk, let us finish the battle first!" He yelled, the Lord of Change being reduced to ash.

"Apologies, Perturabo! I couldn't help but meet our gorgeous niece!" Fulgrim replied, following with a bow to the girls. "Please, excuse me. Seems I must handle some business before we continue." They nodded, as the Primarch, gracefully, rejoined the battle.

"Um…" The girls looked at Spider-Man. "Did I just get called scrawny, by the smallest, seemingly, brother?" He asked, the two giggling at his observation.

 **-With the Emperor and Tzeentch-**

The snake was preparing his attack, an aura of blue energy discharging around him. "I don't know how you found out, Anahema, but not even you will stop me from claiming my prize!" Tzeentch roared, unleashing the chaotic energy straight for the Emperor.

The Emperor, whose face remained passive, met the attack with his own, golden, psykic blast! The two energies collided with one another, actually causing the energy to discharge around its focal point. "That will not happen, Tzeentch. I've lost two of my sons to the Ruinous Powers. I swore, over Horus' broken body, that I would not allow the four to take any more of my family!" The Emperor replied, maintaining the stalemate.

"Don't you get it, Anathema? This world, there was a reason why I choose it!" The snake grinned, his power slowly pushing the Emperor back. "Here, change is constant and nonstop, there are thousands of magical fissures here! I am the Changer of Ways, the Sorcerer God! Here, my power only grows more with each passing second!"

The Emperor started to slide back, his armor digging up the ground while his power began to falter. Twilight placed a hand over her mouth at the sight… If someone did not do anything, and soon, the Emperor will actually lose. " _There has to be something we can do… I mean, he won't be able to fight that thing on his own._ " She thought, looking around, to see that no one can give him any assistance.

" _You are powerful, Twilight._ " A voice rang through her mind, prompting Twilight to look around. " _The powers of both your mother and father dwell within you… And you brought it out multiple times, because of one thing._ "

Twilight knew the voice, her eyes going to the fallen Captain, who was smiling in his unconscious state. "A-Azhek?" She whispered, wondering if he was awake. When no response came, she shook her head. " _How can I bring it out? My friends aren't here… There's no way I can use the Elements of Harmony…_ "

The Emperor's voice rang through her mind, what he had said, before appearing with the Primarchs. " _ **He shall never be alone!**_ " That was when it hit Twilight… The answer she needed.

Her friends were close to her, they were like _family_ to her. Looking around, she smiled at what she had now, just that. Her mother, Celestia, and her father, Magnus. Petr, the boy who stole her heart. The Emperor, her grandfather, and the Primarchs, her uncles. Both Shining Armor, and Azhek, her older brothers-… Scratch that… Every Thousand Sons Legionnaire was her older brother. Strangely enough, the young princess even felt connected to the Photep, somehow. Yes, like many times before, Twilight was surrounded by her loved ones. She smiled, knowing what to do.

The Emperor fell to one knee, Tzeentch was starting to overpower him. "I cannot fail, I must _not_ falter." He grunted, trying to force back the opposing energy.

"You won't!" A voice yelled, as a beam of lavender energy slammed into the Emperor's, helping it push some of the blue, chaotic, energy back. When he turned, to see who was aiding him, and saw young Twilight... Struggling with the amount of energy. "I met my actual father, and his family, after finding out I am Celestia's daughter… I will _not_ lose it all, in one day, because of some monster!" Her power started to grow, surprising the Emperor. "I will _always_ protect. My. Loved ones!"

Twilight's power spiked! The lavender beam turning into a stream of rainbow colors, pushing Tzeentch's attack back to the middle and allowed the Emperor to stand. "You are truly Magnus' daughter… Along with my granddaughter." He said, giving her a soft smile before glaring at the snake. "Let us banish this Daemon, for good, together!"

"Even with her help, you ill no-what!?" A blast of sky blue and gold energy suddenly joined in on the Emperor's side! Tzeentch looked down, only to see Magnus and Celestia had joined in!

"Twilight is our daughter… We will not stand by and let her shoulder such things alone!" Celestia declared, using her power while Magnus held her up with his free hand.

"I've missed out on much of her life, because of you… So, to make up for it, I shall aid her, and father, banish you!" Magnus roared, his power doubling. "My daughter will know, her father shall _always_ stand by her side!"

"And us!" The Primarchs yelled, all using some form of ranged power against Tzeentch.

"We shall stand by our sister's side!" The Legionnaires yelled, all either using psykic abilities or ranged weapons against the Daemon God.

"T-This can't… Be happening!" Tzeentch yelled, watching his power be pushed back while his body was being torn apart. "How can this be!?"  
"Something you'll never learn, monster… A family's bond!" Twilight answered, the output of her magic causing images of her friends to appear with them. "Now, be banished from which you came, forever!" Their end suddenly shot forward, violently ripping through Tzeentch's own energy.

Tzeentch's eyes began to widen, as the blinding light quickly approached him. "N-No! I cannot lose! I am Tzeentch! Changer of Ways, he who will continu-AGH!" The blast struck him, mid-sentence, as his entire frame was engulfed within an orb of light. His body spasmed in agony, he was enduring, as the orb collapsed on to him…. The snake disappearing from sight.

"We did it…" Twilight said, smiling at the fact. "We defeated him!" She hugged both Celestia and Magnus, tried to at least, as everyone began to cheer. Though, the celebration wasn't going to occur like they thought. "W-What is happening?" She asked, her body glowing lavender and started to float up.

"It seems, with Tzeentch banished, what he used to counter your return spell… Has lifted." Magnus said, watching what is occurring. "Seems like you're going home, my child."

"B-But, I don't want to go just yet!" Twilight said, her eyes filling with tears, even more so when Peter walked up. "T-There's so much I want to ask…"

Magnus smiled at her, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. "We will all meet again, someday, Twilight." He said, a tar forming under his eye.

Before she could say anything else, Peter spoke up. "Don't argue with him, a father knows best…. If he said we'll meet again, you better believe it!" She nodded, before the spell caused her to vanish from sight.

"My love, you better go, as well… She will need you for comforting." Magnus said,

Celestia kissed the side of his cheek. "I am glad to see you again, beloved… Don't worry, I will take care of her." She said, her body suddenly engulfed in a gold glow. Her eyes glowing white. "Equestria!" Celestia whispered, the Equestrians disappearing from sight.

Magnus let out a pained sigh, as a hand was placed on to his own shoulder. "You seem as if you will never visit them, my son." The Emperor said, raising an eyebrow.

"The link between our worlds has been broken, father. It would be dangerous to jump from dimension to dimension too quickly." Magnus said, noticing a sly smirk on the immortal's face.

"Something broken, can be repaired with time." He simply said, before moving to face Peter, the other Primarchs joining him. "So… You are Peter Parker, Twilight's blooming lover, huh?"

Peter felt like he was the size of an ant at the moment. All of their eyes were on him, now. Magnus leaned over, smirking. " _Run_. I'll try to hold them off." He joked, earning a nervous laugh from Peter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **-Four weeks later-**

Twilight was home again, her friends were overjoyed to have her back. When Celestia arrived, in a flash of light, the young princess broke down crying, and her mother comforted Twilight the best she could… Pinkie Pie went so far, as to throw her a 'Welcome Home!' party. It helped her, some, but the pain remained.

Despite having royal obligations to attend to, Twilight mostly remained in her room. The pain of losing her father and Peter, will take a long time to mend. For now, she just laid on her bed, wings tucked against her frame. "It's not fair." She whispered, fighting back the tears. When her door opened, and the sounds of hooves clopping followed, Twilight didn't look up. "No, mother, I do not think I'm ready yet."

The pony didn't respond, they simply climbed on to her bed and laid next to Twilight. Once settled, the young princess felt a large wing wrap around her body. The comforting embrace allowed her to cry into the pony's scarlet coat.

 _"… Wait, scarlet?_ " She thought, noticing the wing was somewhat bigger than Celestia's. Her teary eyes slowly looked up, and into that one golden eye. "F-Father?" Twilight whispered.

He slowly gave a nod, holding a loving smile. "Hello, my dearest Twilight. How have you been holding up?" _Crimson King_ asked, before he soon found Twilight's hooves around his broad neck.

"Father!" She squealed, like a filly nuzzling into his neck. "H-How did you get here? I thought that the line between our worlds was broken, according to mother." Twilight asked, still nuzzling into Crimson King.

He nuzzled her back, holding his loving smile. "Your grandfather apparently knew about you, and what I did to protect you." He started, the young princess looking up at him. "Ever since, he was creating another way for us to see one another again, safely alongside his webway project."

'I'll have to thank him, when I see him again!" Twilight said, watching her father stand up.

"Agreed…. Though, you _do_ have visitors." Manus said, Twilight rushing up to him. "Each has been eagerly waiting to see you again." Twilight nodded, following the alicorn stallion.

 **-Friendship Castle, Main Hall-**

"I must say, Lady Rarity, your sense of fashion is simply divine, and you're so cultured." A purple alicorn stallion, with a silver mane and tail, stated.

Rarity blushed, putting a hoof over her muzzle. "Oh, your majesty, you are most kind." She said, Applejack rolling her eyes and Pinkie Pie just giggled.

All the while, Rainbow Dash seemed to be having an argument with another alicorn stallion, this one with a gray coat with an orange mane and tail. "I bet I can sooooo beat you in a race and drinking competition!" She said, butting heads with the stallion.

"I've only lost to one other, pup. Whenever we get a chance, I'll show you the difference between us!" He growled, with a rough voice.

"Oh, my… I do hope they won't hurt each other…" Fluttershy said, standing next to a red colored stallion, his mane and tail being a golden blonde.

"Do not fret, Lady Fluttershy. He may be brash, and straight forward, but my brother will not harm her." He said, giving a comforting smile to the shy pegasus.

When Crimson King and Twilight came down, the young princess instantly recognized the purple sallion. "Uncle Fulgrim!" She shouted, running up to him, and hugging the alicorn.

"Fulgrim placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I must say, dearest niece… You still look breath taking! I will have to do many paintings, which requires many visits!" He said, earning a blush from Twilight.

" _This_ is one of your uncles?" Rarity asked, blushing more. "My, no wonder you are so cultured, Prince Fulgrim."

Fulgrim chuckled, and nodded. "Yes, I am. But, please, call me Fulgrim. Magnus has told us much about the 'Elements of Harmony' within the past four weeks."

"Agreed, and it is so pleasant to finally speak with you, Twilight." The red stallion said, walking up with Fluttershy. "I am Sanguinus, another one of your uncles. While the one challenging your rainbow haired friend, is your uncle Leman Russ." He added, chuckling some. "Do not let his current actions fool you… Leman has been anxious to meet you, Twilight… To the point he pestered dear Magnus every day until we left for Equestria."

The moment his name was mentioned, the gray stallion had broken away from his argument and appeared in front of Twilight. "So, you're Magnus' pup, huh?" He asked, as he nodded, and leaned in. "Let me get a gooood, long, look at you." His examining gaze made Twilight feel like she was prey within a hunter's sight. Before her fight or flight instinct kicked in, she was suddenly within a bone crushing embrace, the Wolf King letting out a hearty laugh. "While she isn't built like a warrior, yet, the pup has some unbelievable potential!" Leman looked towards Magnus. "I should have expected no less from you, brother!"

"Well, I thank you, Leman… But, if you don't mind, letting go of dear Twilight?" Magnus asked, pointing a hoof to the blue Twilight. "She can't breathe."

Leman nodded, letting her go with a laugh. "Forgive me, I forget my own strength sometimes!" He said, backing up some as Twilight took a deep breath.

"It is great to see you all, but where is the others?" Twilight asked, looking around. "Did something happen in your dimension?"  
"No, dear. It is just that, the Imperium continues on whether we like it or not." Magnus said, moving next to her. "They will make visits whenever possible for them." A sly grin appeared on his face. "Although, there is another here to see you."

"Really? Who?" She asked, her friends giving a confused look at the stallion, who began to quietly laugh.

"You may come in now, boy. How about saying hello, like you've been dying to." Magnus called out, the front doors opening up.

A young unicorn stallion, nervously, walked into the main hall. He glanced around, his tan coat shaking some while his chocolate colored mane a complete mess. When he stopped, Twilight recognized those unmistakable hazel eyes. "H-Hey, Twilight… You are really gorgeous t-today." He stuttered, waving at her while Twilight's eyes teared up. "I've missed you."

The young princess did not wait, nor notice the confused looks on the faces of her friends. Twilight sprinted to the stallion, and took him to the ground! "Peter!" She yelled, nuzzling into his neck. Twilight, after allowing him to recover, looked up to Peter's face. "I-I thought you couldn't come, and mother said that dimension jumping too quickly is dangerous."

"I don't know. Your dad appeared on the Helicarrier two weeks ago and asked if I wanted to see you again." Peter started to blush, before shivering. "But… Your uncles wanted to test me first, the Emperor and your father simply overseeing it."

"And I must say, he impressed us greatly." Fulgrim said, walking over. "His combat grace is quite the show."

"His compassion and zeal astounded your uncle Vulkan and I." Sanguinus added, smiling at the memory of his test.

Leman Russ chuckled a bit. "Thought he was going to explode, with our eating contest. The drinking portion? Well, I know who I'm having at my next feast."

Twilight smiled, and looked back at Peter. "Which one was the hardest, to you, Peter?" She asked.

Peter scratched the back of his head, thinking on the question. "They were all pretty hard. But, if I have to choose." He shivered, remembering the trial. "Night Haunter's trial, hands down."

"Again, we do apologize, for dear Konrad." Fulgrim said, having a concerned look on his face. "We understand he can be _most_ difficult to deal with, let alone be around. I often try my best to help him become more… Approachable and friendly."

"W-What did he do?" Twilight asked, wondering what the Primarch could have done to Peter.

"H-He just stared at me!" Peter answered, his eyes going wide, entire body shaking. "Those black eyes, mixed in with the pale skin, long black hair, and the fangs? I seriously thought he was going to drink my blood! And him cutting his tongue on those teeth, making blood come out of his mouth, didn't help at all!"

"Konrad is difficult, but he means well, young Peter." Sanguinus added, smiling. "Now, we must hurry. Magnus, we'll take the girls with us… But handle your business on Peter's world quickly." The stallion sighed, shaking his head, pointing a hoof at Leman. "You know how your brother hates waiting."

Magnus nodded. "I understand." He moved over to Twilight and Peter. "Let's be off… I wish to handle something before my surprise, for Twilight." The two nodded, before all three vanished in a flash of red light.

 **-Outside Stark Tower-**

"This is an outrage! That menace, his little girlfriend, and her oversized robot; caused so much damage… And you all ignore it!" Jameson yelled, a small following agreeing with him. "Justice must be done!"

"I understand why you believe this, Mr. Jameson. However, that was because of Victor Von Doom… Who has paid the price for what he did." Tony said, with Steve with him. "Spider-Man merely-…

"How do you know those four didn't plan all that? Losing control over what plot they had!" Jameson argued, not listening to Tony's reasoning, he following yelling their agreement.

Before Tony could respond, the air suddenly became electrified. The crowd started to step away, as an area suddenly had a build-up of lavender energy. Then, in a bright flash of light, both Spider-Man and Twilight appeared. "Whoa… I am never going to get used to teleporting…" The web-slinger said, holding his head.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting you're not used to magic." Twilight said, holding on to Spider-Man's arm, making sure he doesn't fall.

"Spider-Man! Princess!" Both Tony and Steve called out, happy to see their friends.

"Hey guys! We're here to handle something real fast, and-!" Spider-Man managed to say, before a third voice interrupted him.

"Spider-Man!" Jameson yelled, glaring at the hero. "And he's brought his eye-candy, too!" The crowd started to yell about how Spider-Man was a menace to the city, along with telling him to leave.  
"Whoa! Calm down, everyone! Especially you, Jameson. For once, even though you don't deserve it, I'm here to help you." Spider-Man said, putting both hands up, defensively.

"Help? Help!? You don't help anyone, you menace!" Jameson yelled, holding his glare. "And what? Asked some of your criminal friends to attack me, while trying to act innocent?"

"No, this is something _you_ caused. With all your hate talking, you've _really_ pissed someone off." Spider-Man countered. "They are letting me try and defuse this, before-!"

"A likely story!" Jameson interrupted. "And who could it be, huh? Your eye-candy right there? Last I checked, she couldn't do much, and just stayed latched on to your arm!"

During his rant, Jameson didn't notice a shadow appearing behind him, nor the surprised gasps of his following. "Oh crap…" Both Spider-Man and Twilight muttered.

"What? Laid in bed with her enough, listening to her cry about how hard things were… Now come and try to make me say sorry, with a threat?" Jameson continued, oblivious to the nine foot tall being behind him. "Don't make me laugh! I should just-?"

"I have heard enough." Magnus said, forcing the ex-reporter to turn around, and nearly have a heart attack at the sight of him. "My decision has been made, about this vulgar mortal."

"W-Who in blue b-blazes are you?" Jameson stuttered, not liking Magnus' one, red, eye.

"My son, Azhek, you know him as Lord Scarab, has already told you who I am, Jameson. But, in case your aged mind has forgotten?" The Primarch uncrossed his arms, allowing his psykic aura to crack the ground, and nearby buildings. "I am Magnus the Red, King of Prospero and Lord of the Thousand Sons Legion." He leaned down, to say his final piece to the pale Jameson. "And Princess Twilight Sparkle's father."

"Y-Y-You're…. T-That red giants… F-Father?" Magnus gave a slow nod. "While also being that… G-Girl's father?" Once again, the Primarch nodded. "U-Um… H-Hello-!"

" _ **Do not be so informal with me, mortal whelp!**_ " Magnus roared, forcing the ex-reporter to fall backwards, on to his ass. " _ **I do not take too kindly, when some disrespectful mortal decides to call my, only, daughter a whore! Nor do I appreciate the level of ungrateful actions you have taken against young Spider-Man!**_ " Jameson was about to say something, but was quickly silenced. " _ **I did not give you permission to speak, mortal! You shall be taken to Prospero, and imprisoned, to stand trial!**_ "

"I-I'm sorry! Is there-!" Jameson was cut off once more.

" _ **You had your chance, at redemption, mortal! And you were warned before, but you choose to ignore it!**_ " Magnus said, his hands glowing red. " _ **Spider-Man pleaded for your soul to be spared. Though, you ignored his words.**_ " With that, the four vanished in a flash of red light.

"That… Just happened…." Steve said, Tony giving a nod.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **-Prospero, two days later-**

Twilight was in the pyramid of her father, wearing a traditional Prosperian Royal Dress. She twirled around in the main hall, the lavender dress spinning with her movements. "I cannot get over how beautiful this dress is! Not to mention, how light!" Twilight said, running her hands over the golden trims.

"I know, darling!" Rarity said, the group all wearing a variation of Twilight's dress, but not with a royal look. "Your father's world has quite the class. Not to mention, your uncle Fulgrim."

"Yes, Fulgrim is quite fluent in both art and beauty." Celestia suddenly said, the older princess walking into the hall. "You look beautiful, Twilight."

Twilight blushed, and hugged Celestia. "Thank you, mother." She said, backing up some. "Is it bad that I am more nervous than when I became a Princess of Equestria?"

Celestia shook her head. "No, my dear Twilight. After all, this is even greater." The older princess suddenly smiled. "Besides, there is one that will help you with this."

"And who is that, mother?" Twilight asked, she knew Peter and her friends were here, and her father said Azhek would arrive some time during the ceremony… But Celestia made it sound like someone else.

"You will see, Twilight." Celestia said, smiling at her, as a Scarab Occult Terminator walked up.

"Pardon the interruption, your majesties. But, everything is ready." He said, nodding to the group of women.

"T-Thank you, brother." Twilight said, still feeling nervous, and smiled.

"It is my pleasure, dearest sister." The Terminator said, then left back the way he came.

"Well then, everyone, let us not keep Magnus waiting." Celestia said, the six girls nodding and followed her.

At the pyramid's entrance, Magnus stood with his Scarab Occult Terminators. He looked at the gathered Astartes, Spireguard, and Tizca citizens. They were all cheering in excitement. He had just told them that his daughter had been recovered, and is on Prospero. Magnus knew his sons and people would be happy, but they were ecstatic right now.

The Primarch raised a hand up, causing the crowds to quiet down. "Now, after leading you all with this information." He started, placing a hand over his heart. "I present to you, my daughter and heir… Princess Twilight Sparkle!" The doors quickly opened up, revealing Twilight walking with Celestia, and her friends behind them. When they reached the Primarch, he embraced the two of them. "You look beautiful. Now, Twilight… I got them ready, it is your turn."

She nodded to him, and moved towards where her father was once standing. The crowds were all quiet, all three groups waiting for Twilight's speech. "W-What can I say? To be honest, I was shocked to find out my heritage, on both sides." The Astartes all nodded, the others just listened. "But, I will make the same oath I made when I became a Princess of Equestria and Friendship." Magnus made a quick motion, Terminators holding Imperial or Thousand Sons Standards suddenly pulled up a banner bearing Twilight's cute mark. "But I swear to uphold my charge, and ensure the safety of all my subjects!"

The crowds began to cheer even louder, the Astartes joining in the cheers of joy. Magnus joined his daughter, holding her crown in his right hand. Twilight faced him, the two smiling at each other. "Twilight Sparkle, with this crown, do you swear to uphold the tenants of Prospero? To defend its people while also preserving all knowledge discovered?" He asked.

"I swear." Twilight said, kneeling down and allowed Magnus to place the crown on her head.

"Then rise, Princess Twilight Sparkle… Princess of Equestria, Friendship, and Prospero!" Magnus declared, Twilight standing back up. "And, after also speaking with your mother about this… We decided to have you act as our representative to Terra Five-Five-Nine…. Young Peter's World." Twilight suddenly lit up, and hugged her father, which caused him to laugh. "With this, you will require a personal guard."

Their attention was pulled back to the door, revealing Peter wearing a variation of the Spireguard uniform mixed with his Spider-Man costume. Behind him, were twelve Scarab Occult Terminators, bearing Twilight's cutie mark on their right shoulder, which was painted the lavender color of her coat. Though, what surprised her the most, was the large Contemptor Dreadnought bringing up the rear. Its right hand was holding a massive heqa staff, while the left was a four pronged lightning claw. "Friendship Honor Guard, reporting for duty, Princess!" Peter said, saluting Twilight, while earning groans from the Terminators.

Twilight giggled, Magnus placing a hand on her shoulder. "Many wanted to be part of your guard… But Peter and the honorable fallen were my top choices. The Honorable One will also act as your advisor, when on emissary missions to other worlds."

"Who is he?" She asked, as the Dreadnought walked up to them.

"Why not ask him? He can speak." Magnus suggested, Twilight nodding and walked up to the juggernaut.

"Honorable One, may I have your name?" She asked, the Dreadnought leaning down to look at her.

"My voice… Is distorted…. By the vox-speaker." His speaker boomed, the ground shaking. "But I will say… I made a promise… To always protect you."

Twilight went wide eyed, placing a hand over her mouth. "A-Azhek?" She asked, the Dreadnought nodding.

"Even through these… Mechanical eyes… You are still… Beautiful, dear sister." Azhek said, as Twilight hugged the massive form, who returned the gesture with a gentle one arm embrace. "I look forward… To helping protect you… Twilight."

One of the Terminators suddenly yelled. "All hail! Princess Twilight! Daughter of Lord Magnus and Princess Celestia!" The entire city exploded with 'Hail!' Before speeders flew overhead, releasing fireworks, and a lavender battle-barge, sporting her cutie mark, flew in.

"Your flagship… I heard Terra Five-Five-Nine has a galactic federation… Just in case they wish for you to meet them. It has its own crew, and is armed with a company of Astartes, from every Cult, for support." Magnus said, Twilight gave a nod… The spectacle was unbelievable to her…. Not to mention, she had her own ship and fighting force to help protect everyone!

Though, a thought suddenly came to Twilight's mind. "Hey, Azhek?" The Dreadnought looked back down at her. "I wonder what you'll look like, as a pony, now."

Azhek was silent for a moment. "This will be… Most intriguing."


End file.
